Todo o Nada secuela de Desnuda
by HelloGiggleGirls
Summary: Edward Cullen tiene problemas. Ha perdido de la mujer que ama y ella lo ha dejado. Sin embargo, Edward no se dará por vencido —Está determinado a conseguir a su chica de regreso. Su pasión es explosiva, pero sus secretos son más oscuros y más aterradores. Con amenazas políticas dirigidas a Isabella, Edward no tiene otra opción que pelear por ella, para ganar su amor, y protegerl
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

No sé porque sigo asustado Si no fueses real te inventaría ahora Desearía poder seguirte

Sé que tu amor es verdadero y profundo como el océano

Pero justo ahora Todo lo que quieres esta mal Y justo ahora Todos tus sueños están despertando

Y justo ahora Desearía poder seguirte A las costas De la libertad Donde nadie vive

—Honey and the Moon, Joseph Arthur

**Junio, 2012 Londres **

Deje a Edward en los ascensores, rogándome que no me fuera. Irme fue la cosa más dura que he tenido que hacer en mucho tiempo. Pero yo lo dejé entrar. Le abrí mi corazón a Edward y conseguí que lo pisoteara. Lo oí decirme que me amaba y lo oí cuando dijo que sólo trataba de protegerme de mi pasado. Lo oí fuerte y claro. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo necesitaba alejarme de él. Todo lo que podía pensar es en la misma aterradora idea una y otra vez.

"_Edward lo sabe"._

Pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Se juzga sin tener toda la información completa. Las ideas son formas basadas en emociones y no en hechos reales. Ese era el caso entre Edward y yo. Encontraría la manera de salir de esto más tarde, por supuesto, y con el tiempo, cuando pudiera mirar hacia atrás a los eventos que me rodearon, yo sería capaz de ver la situación un poco diferente.

Con Edward todo era rápido, intenso… explosivo. Desde el principio, me dijo cosas. Me dijo que me quería. Y sí, incluso dijo que me amaba. No tenía problemas en decirme lo que quería de mi, o como se sentía por mí. Y no me refiero solo al sexo. Eso era una gran parte de nuestra conexión, pero eso no era todo con Edward. Él puede compartir sus sentimientos fácilmente. Es a su manera… no necesariamente la mía.

Siento como Edward quiere consumirme algunas veces. Me abrumó desde el principio y fue definitivamente un amante exigente, pero una cosa era cierta, yo quería todo lo que él quisiera darme.

Lo descubrí una vez que lo dejé.

Edward me dio un poco de paz y seguridad de una manera que yo nunca realmente sentí siendo una adulta, y ciertamente nunca antes en cuanto a mi sexualidad. Esa no era su personalidad, creo que ahora lo entiendo. Él no era exigente y controlador porque quisiera dominarme, era así conmigo porque sabía que eso era lo que yo necesitaba. Edward trataba de darme algo que yo necesitaba para que nuestra relación funcionara.

Así que, mientras los días sin él eran una agonía, la solicitud que hice era fundamental para mí. Nuestro apasionado fuego me quemaba al rojo vivo, y ambos nos quemamos por el fuego que rápidamente se encendía cuando estábamos juntos. Sé que un tiempo sanador era necesario para mí, pero eso no hacía que el dolor rescindiera. Seguía regresando al mismo pensamiento que tuve cuando descubrí lo que él estaba haciendo.

"Edward sabe lo que me ocurrió y no hay ninguna manera posible de que me ame ahora".


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**EPOV**

**Ya lo saben nada me pertenece solo la transcripción…..los personajes pertenecen a y la historia Raine Miller , the Blackstone Affair part 2**

* * *

Mi mano palpitó junto al latido de mi corazón. Todo lo que pude hacer era respirar hacia las puertas del ascensor y pensar en qué hacer. Seguirla no era una opción, así que dejé el vestíbulo y fui hacia la sala de descanso. Maggie estaba ahí preparándose un café. Ella mantuvo su cabeza agachada y pretendió que yo no estaba ahí. Mujer inteligente. Espero que esos idiotas en el piso hagan lo mismo o ellos necesitarían encontrar nuevo empleo.

Tiré algo de hielo a una bolsa de plástico y empujé mi mano dentro. ¡Joder, ardió! Había sangre en mis nudillos y estoy seguro en la pared a lado del ascensor. Caminé de regreso a mi oficina con mi mano en el hielo. Le dije a Heidi que llamara a mantenimiento para que vinieran y arreglaran el jodido timbre en la pared.

Heidi asintió sin perderse el momento y miró a la bolsa de hielo al final de mi brazo. —¿Necesitas un rayos X para eso? —preguntó, su expresión como la de una mamá. O lo que yo imaginaba como luciría una madre al menos. Apenas recuerdo a la mía, por lo que probablemente solo estaba proyectándolo con ella.

—No. —_¡Necesito a mi chica de regreso, no un jodido rayos x! _

Fui hacia mi oficina y me encerré. Saqué una botella de Van Gogh del mini-bar y la destapé. Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y hurgué por el paquete de Djarum Blacks y el encendedor que me gustaba guardar ahí. Había estado surcando a través de las nubes de humo en un paso record desde la reunión con Bella. Tendría que recordar reabastecerme.

Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era un vaso para el vodka, o tal vez no. La botella estaría bien para mí. La levanté con mi destrozada mano y le di la bienvenida al dolor. Joder, mi mano; Mi corazón está así de roto.

Observé su fotografía. La que le tomé en el trabajo cuando me mostró la pintura de Lady Percival con el libro. Usé mi celular para tomar la fotografía porque tenía que tenerla. No importaba si era sólo la cámara de mi celular, Bella se veía hermosa a través de cualquier lente. Especialmente las lentes de mis ojos. La imagen había salido tan bien que la había descargado y ordené una impresión para mi oficina.

Recordé esa mañana con ella. Sólo podía verla con el ojo de mi mente y cuán feliz estaba cuando le tomé la foto sonriendo a esa pintura antigua...

* * *

_Aparqué en el estacionamiento de la Galería Rothvale y apagué el motor. Era un día gris, con llovizna y frío, pero no dentro de mi auto. Teniendo a Bella sentada a mi lado vestida para el trabajo, luciendo hermosa y sexy, sonriéndome, me tenía por lo alto, pero saber que solo compartiríamos juntos esta mañana era una jodida bomba. Y no hablaba sobre sexo. Recordando la ducha y lo que habíamos hecho ahí me apaciguaba durante todo el día, muy apenas, pero era sabiendo que la vería otra vez esta noche, que estaríamos juntos, que ella era mía y que podría llevarla a la cama y demostrarle todo otra vez. Estaba también la conversación que habíamos tenido. Sentí que ella finalmente me había dejado entrar un poco. Que se preocupaba por mí de la misma forma que yo lo hacía por ella. Y era tiempo para empezar a hablar de un futuro nosotros._

—_Edward, ¿alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta cuando me sonríes?_

—_No —contesté disminuyendo la sonrisa—, dime._

_Ella sacudió su cabeza con mis tácticas y miró fuera de la ventana, a la lluvia —Siempre me he sentido especial cuando lo haces porque creo que no sonríes mucho en público. Te describiría como reservado. Entonces, cuando me sonríes como que… me dejo llevar_

—_Mírame. —Esperé a que respondiera, sabiendo lo que vendría. Esta era otra cosa que todavía teníamos que discutir, pero que estaba claro como el cristal desde el comienzo. Bella era naturalmente sumisa a mí. Acepta todo lo que yo quiero darle, la dominación y eso era sólo una razón más de que éramos perfectos juntos._

_Levantó sus ojos cafés amielados, hacia mí y esperó. Mi pene se lanzaba contra mis pantalones. Podía tomarla justo aquí en el auto y seguir deseándola minutos después. Ella era mi adicción. —Dios, eres tan hermosa cuando haces eso._

—_¿Hacer qué, Edward? Metí un mechón de su sedoso cabello detrás de su oreja y le sonreí de nuevo. _

—_No importa. Me haces sentir feliz, eso es todo. Amo traerte a tu trabajo después de haberte tenido toda la noche._

_Se sonrojó hacia mí y yo deseaba follarla otra vez. No, hacerle el amor era lo que realmente quería justo ahora. Quería tomarla lento, ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo para mí, para un placer en todas maneras que pudiera manejar. Mía. Ella era para mí y sólo para mí. Bella me hacía sentir todo..._

—_¿Te gustaría entrar y ver en qué estoy trabajando? ¿Tienes tiempo?_

_Llevé su mano a mis labios e inhalé la esencia de su piel. —Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. Condúzcame, Profesora Swan._

_Ella rió. —Algún día, tal vez. Usaré una de esas túnicas negras y daré conferencias sobre correctas técnicas conservativas. Y tú podrás sentarte en la parte de atrás y distraerme con inapropiados comentarios y miradas lascivas._

—_Ah, ¿Y después me citarás en tu oficina clandestinamente? ¿Me castigarás, Profesora Swan? Estoy seguro que podemos negociar un trato por mi comportamiento irrespetuoso. —Bajé mi cabeza hacia su regazo_

—_Estás loco —dijo, con una risita y empujándome—. Vamos a entrar. _

_Corrimos a través de la lluvia, con mi paraguas protegiéndonos, su delgada figura apretándose contra mí, oliendo a flores y sol y haciéndome sentir el hombre más suertudo del planeta._

_Me presentó al guardia de seguridad quien estaba claramente enamorado de ella, y me llevó de regreso a un gran estudio, parecido a una sala. Grandes mesas y caballetes estaban organizados con buena iluminación y abundante espacio libre. Ella me llevó a una pintura grande de aceite de una mujer solemne de pelo oscuro con llamativos ojos azules, sujetando un libro._

—_Edward, por favor saluda a Lady Percival. Lady Percival, mi novio, Edward Cullen. —Ella sonrió a la pintura como si fueran las mejores amigas_

_Le ofrecí una media reverencia a la pintura y dije—: Mi Lady_

—_¿No es ella asombrosa? —preguntó Bella_

_Estudié la imagen pragmáticamente. —Bueno, ella es una figura llamativa a decir verdad. Parece como si tuviera una historia detrás de sus ojos azules —Miré más de cerca para ver al libro que sostenía con la portada visible. Las palabras eran difíciles de leer pero una vez que me di cuenta que eran francesas, eso era de alguna forma más fácil._

—_He estado trabajando en restaurar la sección del libro. Ella sufrió algunos daños por el calor en un incendio décadas atrás y ha sido un problema conseguir el barniz y descubrir el libro. Es especial, sólo lo sé._

_Miré otra vez y formé la palabra Chrétien. —Es en Francés. Ese es el nombre, Christian, justo ahí. —Señale_

_Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y su voz emocionada —¿Lo es?_

—_Sí. Y estoy seguro que dice, Le conte du Graal. ¿La Historia del Grial? —Miré a Bella y me encogí de hombros—. La mujer en la pintura es llamada Lady Percival, ¿cierto? ¿No es Per__cival quien encontró el Santo Grial en las leyendas del Rey Arturo?_

—_¡Oh mi Dios, Edward! —Agarró mi brazo por la emoción—. ¡Claro! Percival es su historia. ¡Lo descifraste! Lady Percival está sosteniendo ciertamente un libro muy raro, Edward. ¡Sabía que lo era! Una de las primeras historias del Rey Arturo que alguna vez se ha escrito; De regreso en el doceavo siglo. Ese libro es "Chrétien de Troyes", La Historia de Percival y el Grial. —Miró fijamente la pintura, su rostro resplandeciendo con felicidad y alegría pura, y yo alcancé mi celular y tomé una imagen de ella. Una foto del perfil de Bella sonriendo a Lady Percival._

—_Bueno, estoy feliz que pude ayudarte, nena. Ella saltó sobre mí y me besó en los labios, sus brazos se envolvieron con fuerza a mí alrededor. Era el más increíble sentimiento en el mundo._

—_¡Lo hiciste! Me ayudaste tanto. Voy a llamar a la Sociedad Mallerton hoy y decirles lo que descubriste. Ellos estarán interesados, estoy segura. La exhibición de su cumpleaños viene en un par de semanas… Me pregunto si querrán incluir esto…_

_Bella divagó emocionadamente, diciéndome todo lo que pude alguna vez haber querido conocer sobre libros raros, pinturas de libros raros, y la conservación de pinturas de libros raros. Su rostro se sonrojó por la emoción de resolver un misterio, pero esa sonrisa y ese beso valía su peso en oro para mí._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y traté de enfocarme. Mi cabeza se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada con una tabla. La botella de Van Gogh estaba casi vacía a la mitad y las colillas de Djarum esparcidas encima de mi escritorio donde mi mejilla estaba entumida, llenando mi nariz con clavos de olor rancio y tabaco. Levanté mi cara de la cima del escritorio y acuné mi cabeza en mis manos, sostenidas en los codos firmemente plantados.

El mismo escritorio donde la había puesto y follado sólo una pocas horas antes. Si, follado. Eso había sido sexo puro y sin remordimientos, y tan bueno que mis ojos picaron por el recuerdo. La luz en mi móvil parpadeó locamente. Me voltee para no tener que ver. Sabía que ninguna de esas llamadas sería de ella, de todas formas

Bella no me llamaría. Ciertamente no. La única pregunta era, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que yo tratara de llamarla?

Era de noche ahora. Oscuro afuera. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Estaba horriblemente herida y enojada? ¿Llorando? ¿Siendo reconfortada por sus amigos? ¿Odiándome? Si, probablemente todo eso, y no podía ir con ella y hacerla sentir mejor tampoco. Ella no te quiere.

Así que así es como se siente. Estar enamorado. Necesitaba enfrentar algunas verdades sobre Bella y lo que le había hecho. Así que me quedé en mi oficina y lo enfrenté. No podía ir a casa. Había tanto de ella allí todavía, y ver sus cosas solo me volvería loco. Me quedaría aquí esta noche. Tal vez para siempre.

Saqué mi culo fuera de la silla y me puse de pie. Vi un trozo de tela rosa en el piso y supe lo que era. Sus bragas de encaje. Era agonizante recogerlas. Las puse dentro de mis bolsillos y fui hasta la puerta trasera hacia la suite adjunta.

La suite tenía una cama y una ducha, una televisión y una pequeña cocina, todo con lo más alto de la línea. El departamento de soltero perfecto para el hombre profesional ocupado quien trabaja hasta tarde y no tiene motivo para manejar hasta casa.

O más como un departamento para follar. Aquí es donde traigo mujeres si quiero follarlas. Claro, siempre después de la jornada laboral y ellas nunca se quedan toda la noche. Despido a mis "citas" mucho antes del amanecer.

Todo antes de que encontrara a Bella. Nunca quise traerla aquí. Ella era distinta desde el comienzo. Especial_. Mi hermosa chica americana_.

Bella ni siquiera sabía de esta suite. Ella lo habría averiguado en apenas dos segundos y me odiaría por traerla aquí. Froté mi pecho y traté de mantener calmado el dolor que me quemaba. Abrí la regadera y me desvestí.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mí, me incliné contra el azulejo y enfrenté exactamente donde me encontraba_. Lo jodiste de nuevo y ella no te quiere ahora_

Era tiempo de aceptar el hecho de que mi hermosa chica americana me había dejado por segunda ocasión. La primera vez lo hizo a hurtadillas a la mitad de la noche porque estaba aterrorizada por un mal sueño. Esta vez, solamente se dio la vuelta y huyó de mí sin mirar atrás. Pude verlo en su cara y no fue miedo lo que hizo que se fuera. Era total devastación por la traición al descubrir que le había ocultado la verdad. Había roto su confianza. Aposté muy alto y perdí.

La urgencia de jalarla y hacerla quedarse era tan grande que golpee la pared y probablemente rompí algo para impedir que se fuera. Me dijo que nunca más la contactara de nuevo.

Cerré la regadera y salí, el sonido desolado del goteo del agua drenándose hizo que mi corazón doliera más del vacío. Desdoblé una toalla afelpada y empujé mi cabeza en ella. Me quedé observando mi imagen en el espejo mientras mi rostro se revelaba.

Desnudo, mojado y miserable. Solo. Me di cuenta de otra verdad mientras me miraba a mi mismo, un hijo de puta.

Nunca es un muy largo tiempo. Tal vez pueda ser capaz de darle un día o dos, pero nunca estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión. Estaba también el hecho que ella seguía necesitando protección de una amenaza que podía ser peligrosa. No podía permitir que algo le pasara a la mujer que amo. Nunca. Sonreí en el espejo, mi inteligencia me divierte aun en mi estado de pena; porque había encontrado un ejemplo perfecto del uso correcto de la palabra _nunca_.

**Volvi… aquí les dejo el primer capi de la segunda parte de ste adaptación espero les guste.**

**Ahora esto va a funcionar asi si me dejan review voy actualizar seguido como con la primera historia….. siento que si no me dejan Review como que no les gusta**

**Hgg Xox0**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Y volvi para molestarlas :)

* * *

Era el segundo día de mi exilio de Bella y ya no soportaba. Estuve inquieto y haciendo cosas, pero nada se sentía bien. ¿Cuánto más estaría así? ¿Debería llamarla? Si pensaba demasiado en mi situación el terror comenzaba a incrementarse entonces, así que intente evitarlo. La deje en paz. El espacio vacío dentro de mí exigía acción, pero yo sabía que era demasiado pronto para intentar buscarla. Ella necesitaba tiempo y yo ya cometí ese error antes. Presionándola demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte. Y fui un completo imbécil egoísta**.**

Estacioné en la calle al lado de la casa donde yo crecí. El césped muy arreglado, la puerta limpia y los arbustos cortados como ha sido siempre. Papá nunca se marcharía de aquí. No de la casa donde él vivió con mamá. Mi padre le daba al término "viejo terco" un nuevo significado y allí era donde él moriría algún día

Recogí la cerveza fría del asiento del copiloto y entré por la puerta. Un gato negro corrió frente a mí y esperó. No era precisamente un gatito, pero tampoco adulto. Un gato adolescente, supongo. Se sentó justo delante de la puerta, se giró y me miró. Sus brillantes ojos verdes parpadearon, como diciéndome «mueve tu perezoso culo y déjame» entrar en la casa. ¿De dónde diablos consiguió papá un gato?

Toqué el timbre y luego abrí la puerta y asomé mi cabeza dentro.

—Papá —El gato se deslizó dentro de la casa más rápido que la velocidad de la luz y todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar—, ¿tienes un gato ahora? —Lo llamé y fui a la cocina. Puse la cerveza en el refrigerador y me dejé caer en el sofá.

Apuntando con el control remoto encendí el televisor. La liga Europea. Jodidamente perfecto. Podía concentrarme en futbol por unas pocas horas, con un poco de suerte beber cuatro de las seis cervezas y olvidarme de mi chica por un rato. _Y llorarle a mi papá._

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Algo peludo y suave subió a mi regazo. El gato volvió.

—Ah, así que estás aquí, y veo que has conocido a Scoot. —Mi papá se acercó detrás de mí.

—¿Por qué compraste un gato? —No podía esperar por su respuesta. De niños nunca tuvimos gatos.

Mi papá resopló y se sentó en su silla. —No lo hice. Se podría decir que fue él quien me encontró.

—Me lo imagino. —Acaricié con mi mano el brillante cuerpo de Scoot.

—Entro a la casa en el segundo que abrí la puerta, como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Mi vecina me pidió alimentarlo mientras iba a cuidar a su madre enferma. Pero tuvo que mudarse a la casa de su madre y ahora yo lo tengo por defecto. Tenemos un acuerdo, supongo.

—¿Tú y tu vecina o tú y el gato?

Mi papá me miró astutamente, entrecerrando sus ojos. Carlisle Cullen era muy intuitivo por naturaleza. Siempre lo ha sido. Nunca pasaba algo inadvertido para él. Siempre supo si yo llegaba a casa ebrio y cuando empecé a fumar, o si yo estaba metido en problemas cuando chico. Supongo que aprendió a serlo porque fue padre soltero la mayor parte de nuestras vidas. Mi hermana Alice y yo nunca fuimos descuidados a pesar de la perdida de nuestra madre. Sus sentidos consiguieron más sagacidad y podía oler los problemas como un sabueso. Lo hacía ahora.

—¿Qué diablos te paso, hijo?

_Bella, eso fue lo que pasó. _

—Es evidente, ¿no? —El gato empezó a ronronear en mi regazo

—Conozco a mi propio hijo y sé cuándo algo va mal contigo. —Mi papá dejó la habitación por un minuto. Regreso con dos cervezas abiertas y me lanzo una.

—¿Cerveza mexicana? —Arqueó una ceja hacia mí y me pregunté si yo me veía igual a él cuando lo hacía. Bella hizo varios comentarios sobre mis cejas arqueadas.

—Sí. Es buena con una tajada de limón metida en la garganta. — Tomé un trago y acaricié a mi nuevo amigo peludo—. Es una chica. Bella. La conocí y me enamore de ella, y ahora me ha dejado —Corto y dulce. ¿Qué más podría decirle a mi propio padre? Eso era todo lo que importaba o todo lo que podía pensar. Sufría por ella y ella me había dejado.

—Ah, bueno, eso tiene sentido —Papá pausó por un momento como si lo estuviera digiriendo. Yo estaba seguro que se sorprendió por la revelación—. Mi muchacho, sé que te he dicho esto antes, así que no es una novedad, pero obtuviste tu buena apariencia de tu madre, que descanse en paz. Todo lo que obtuviste de mi fue el nombre y tal vez mi cuerpo. Y tus características te facilitaron todo con las mujeres.

—Yo nunca he perseguido mujeres, papá.

—No dije que lo hicieras, pero el punto es que nunca has tenido que hacerlo. Ellas te persiguen a ti —Sacudió su cabeza, recordando—. Dios, siempre has tenido a las mujeres clamando por ti. Estuve seguro de que te divertirías mucho y te atraparían pronto, haciéndome abuelo mucho antes de lo planeado —Me dio una mirada que sugería que él se preocupó mucho en el pasado, mucho más de lo que él hubiera querido—. Pero no lo hiciste… —La voz de papá se desvaneció y surgió una mirada triste en sus ojos. Después del instituto me enlisté en el ejército y me marché de casa. Y casi no vuelvo con vida.

Papá me dio una palmadita en la rodilla y tomó un trago de su cerveza.

—Nunca quise a nadie como la quiero a ella —Cerré mi boca y empecé a beber mi cerveza en serio. Alguien anotó un gol en el partido y me forcé a mirar y acariciar el gato.

Papá fue paciente por un rato, pero finalmente hizo sus preguntas.

—¿Qué hiciste para que te dejara?

Dolió sólo de escuchar la pregunta. —Mentí. Fue una mentira de omisión, pero no le dije la verdad y ella lo descubrió —Puse el gato fuera de mi regazo cuidadosamente y entré en la cocina por otra cerveza. Y mejor cogí dos.

—¿Por qué le mentiste, hijo?

Me encontré con los claros ojos de mi padre y dije algo que jamás había dicho antes. Nunca lo había admitido. —Porque la amo. La amo y no quiero herirla sacando el tema de un recuerdo doloroso de su pasado.

—Así que fuiste y te enamoraste —Asintió con la cabeza sabiamente y me examinó—. Y muestras todos los síntomas. Debí haberlo notado cuando llegaste luciendo como si hubieras dormido debajo de un puente

—Me dejó, papá. —Empecé mi tercera cerveza y puse el gato de nuevo sobre mi regazo.

—Ya has dicho eso —Habló secamente y continuó examinándome como si yo que no fuera su hijo en absoluto, sólo algún extraterrestre impostor—. Así que, ¿Por qué le mentiste a la mujer que amas? Es mejor que me lo digas, Edward.

Es mi papá y confío en él con toda mi vida. Estoy seguro que no hay ninguna otra persona a la que pudiera contarle. Aparte de posiblemente mi hermana. Tomé una profunda respiración y le conté.

—Conocí al padre de Bella, Charlie Swan, hace un año en un torneo de póquer en Las Vegas. Nos llevamos bien y él era bueno con las cartas. No tan bueno como yo, pero desarrollamos una amistad. Me contactó hace poco y me pidió un favor. No iba a aceptar. Quiero decir, estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo. ¡No puedo proporcionar protección a una estudiante americana de artes y modelo cuando tengo que organizar la seguridad VIP para las malditas Olimpiadas!

El gato se encogió. Papá simplemente arqueó una ceja y se acomodó en su silla. —Pero lo hiciste —dijo.

—Sí, lo hice. Le eché un vistazo a la foto que me envió y despertó mi curiosidad, además ella modelaba y es… tan hermosa. Me gustaría tener ya el retrato de ella en mi casa. Pero la condición por la compra fue que se quedara en exhibición en la galería Andersen por seis meses.

Mi papá sólo me examinó y esperó.

—Fui a la exposición de la galería y compré el maldito retrato a unos pocos instantes de verlo, ¡Como un maldito poeta o algo! Tan pronto como la conocí estuve dispuesto a enviar un guardaespaldas para mantenerla a salvo si fuera necesario —Sacudí mi cabeza ¿Qué demonios me paso, papá?

—Tu madre amaba leer a todos los poetas. Keats, Shelley, Byron — Sonrió ligeramente—. Así sucede algunas veces. Encuentras la indicada para ti y eso es todo, así de sencillo. Los hombre se han enamorado de las mujeres desde el inicio los tiempos, hijo. Tú finalmente lo hiciste y ahora eres uno más en la fila —Papá tomó otro trago de su cerveza—. ¿Por qué necesita protección?

—Ese congresista que murió en el accidente aéreo ya tiene un remplazo. El nombre es Senador Vulturi, de California. Bueno, el Senador tiene un hijo, un tal James Vulturi, quien solía salir con Bella. Hubo algunos problemas… y un video sexual —Me detuve y noté cual horrible debía sonar esto para mi papá—. Pero era muy joven. Solo tenía diecisiete. Y fue terriblemente lastimada por su traición. Vulturi fue un total imbécil con ella. Va a un terapista… —Me fui apagando, preguntándome cómo asimilaba todo mi padre. Bebí un poco más de mi cerveza antes de contarle la última parte—. El hijo fue enviado a Iraq y Brlla vino a estudiar a la Universidad de Londres. Estudia artes y conservación de pinturas, y es absolutamente talentosa en eso

Papá me sorprendió al no reaccionar ante todo la fealdad que le conté. —Asumo que el Senador no quiere publicidad sobre el mal comportamiento de su hijo en la televisión —Me miró irritado. Mi papá odia a los políticos sin importar su nacionalidad.

—El Senador y el poderoso partido que lo está apoyando. Algo como esto los haría perder las elecciones.

—¿Qué pasa con el partido opositor? Estarán investigándolo tan fuerte como la gente de Vulturi está tratando de ocultarlo —dijo mi papá

Sacudí mi cabeza, dudando. —¿Por qué no estás trabajando para mi, papá? Deduces todo. Tienes una visión más amplia. Aunque necesito diez iguales a ti —dije irónicamente.

—¡Ja! Estoy muy feliz de ayudar cuando me necesitas, pero yo no lo hago por dinero

—Sí, soy consciente de eso —dije, levantando una mano. Traté que él trabajara para mí por un largo tiempo y ahora era una especie de broma entre nosotros. Aunque él nunca aceptaría mi dinero, es un viejo muy terco.

—¿Ha pasado algo que sugiere que tu Bella necesita protección? Parece un poco alarmista. ¿Por qué su padre te pidió el favor?

—Al parecer, el hijo del Senador aún sigue metiéndose en problemas. Fue a casa y salió de fiesta y uno de sus compañeros fue asesinado en un altercado en un bar. Ya sabes, escándalos fuertes que los políticos odian. Causó investigaciones exhaustivas en lugares que ellos no quieren que la gente conozca. Podría ser solo un incidente aislado, pero ese amigo sabía del video. El papá de Bella continúa alerta con ese asunto. En sus palabras: «Cuando la gente que conoce del video comience a aparecer muerta, en ese momento necesitare que protejas a mi hija» —Me encogí de hombros—. Me pidió que lo ayudara. Inicialmente dije que no y ofrecí recomendarle otra empresa, pero me envió la foto de ella en un email…

—Y no pudiste negarte después de que haber visto su foto. —dijo papá como una afirmación. Entonces, supe que entendió lo que sentía por Bella.

—No. No pude —Negué con la cabeza—. Estuve fascinado. Fui a la exposición y compré su retrato. Y cuando entró en la habitación, papá, no pude quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella tenía la intención de regresar en metro en la noche y entonces me presenté y la convencí para que me dejara llevarla a casa en mi auto. Intenté dejarla sola después de eso. Realmente quería…

Sonrió otra vez. —Siempre has sido un chico protector

—Pero se convirtió en mucho más que solo un trabajo. Quería estar con Bella…—Examiné a mi padre sentado tranquilamente y escuchando, su gran cuerpo aún en forma para un hombre de sesenta y tres años. Sabía que él me entendía. No necesité explicar nada más acerca de mis motivos y esa parte fue un alivio.

—¿Pero averiguó que su padre te contrató para protegerla? —

Sí, escuchó sin querer una llamada telefónica en mi oficina. Su padre explotó cuando descubrió que estábamos saliendo y me reclamó por ello —Pensé que mi papá debería también conocer todo el maldito desastre.

—Se sintió traicionada y expuesta, supongo. Si su pasado con el hijo del Senador, o quien sea, es algo que tú conoces, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que lo sabias? —Papá sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Qué estabas pensando? Y ella debió ser informada sobre la muerte de ese otro chico, sobre la posibilidad de una amenaza. Y que la amas. Y que intentas aún mantenerla a salvo. Una mujer necesita la verdad, hijo. Tendrás que decirle todo si quieres que confíe en ti otra vez.

—Lo intenté —Dejé escapar un gran suspiro y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre el sofá para mirar el techo. Scoot se estiró y se acomodó de nuevo en mi regazo.

—Bueno, esfuérzate más. Empieza con la verdad y parte de ahí. Ella te aceptara o puede que no. Pero no tienes que rendirte, puedes seguir intentándolo.

Saqué mi móvil y abrí la foto de Bella mirando la pintura y se lo ofrecí a papá. Él sonrió mientras observó su imagen a través de sus gafas. Una sugerencia nostálgica en sus ojos me dijo que estaba pensando en mi madre. Me lo pasó de nuevo después de un momento.

—Es una chica adorable, Edward. Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de conocernos algún día —Papá me miró directo a los ojos y dijo las cosas como son. Sin compasión, simplemente la cruel verdad—. Tendrás que seguir tu corazón, hijo… nadie puede hacer eso por ti.

* * *

Abandoné la casa de mi papá en la noche, fui a casa y me ejercité por tres horas en el gimnasio. Me mantuve así hasta que no fui nada más que una masa temblorosa de músculos adoloridos y sudorosos. Aunque el baño en mi bañera después estuvo excelente. Y los cigarrillos. Ahora fumaba demasiado. No era bueno para mí y necesitaba moderarlo. Pero maldita sea, la necesidad era fuerte. Estar con Bella me calmó lo suficiente, por lo que no moría de ganas de fumar, pero ahora ella se había marchado y yo fumaba compulsivamente como un asesino en serie. Bromeamos sobre ello en nuestra primera conversación.

Puse el Djarum fuera de mi labio y miré fijamente las burbujas.

Bella amaba tomar baños. No tenía una tina en su apartamento y me dijo que desearía tener una. Me encantaba la idea de ella desnuda en mi tina. Ella desnuda. Era un pensamiento que no me hacía bien, pero aún así, pasado muchas horas imaginándomela. Y si razonaba el por qué, era la base para todo lo que había pasado con nosotros. Ella desnuda…

Esa fotografía que Charlie Swan me envió fue la misma que compré en la exposición. Desde un punto de vista práctico era sólo una imagen de un cuerpo hermoso y desnudo que cualquiera apreciaría, hombre o mujer. Pero incluso con lo poco que él me dijo al principio, la postura en esa imagen era de vulnerabilidad, seducción y belleza austera; la idea de que pudiera estar en peligro o que alguien la hiriese me obligó a salir a la calle y mantenerla segura en mi auto. No podía solo alejarme de ella y mantener mi consciencia intacta. Y una vez que la conocí mi mente se volvió loca con las fantasías. Todo lo que podía ver en mi cabeza mientras hablamos era… ella desnuda.

Mi baño comenzó a perder su calor después de una hora, y comprensiblemente su encanto. Así que salí, me vestí y fui en busca de mi libro. Cartas de Johan Keats para Fanny Brawne. Algo que papá mencionó me hizo recordarlo. Dijo que mi madre amaba leer a los grandes poetas. Y sabía que Bella le encantaba Keats. Había encontrado el libro sobre el sofá donde ella obviamente había estado leyendo y le pregunte sobre él. Bella me confesó su amor por él y quería saber por qué yo tenía el libro en mi casa. Le dije que mi papá siempre me regalaba libros que la gente olvidaba en su taxi. Él odiaba botarlos, así que los traía a casa si el libro era algo decente. Cuando compré mi apartamento me regaló unas cuantas cajas de libros para llenar las estanterías y debieron haber sido un montón. Yo sinceramente le dije que nunca había leído algo de Keats.

Pero lo leía ahora.

Keats dominaba muy bien las palabras y yo comenzaba a descubrirlo. Para un hombre que murió con tan sólo veinticinco años, seguramente provocó muchas emociones a su novia con las cartas cuando estuvieron separados. Y pude sentir su dolor como si fuera el mío. Era el mío.

Decidí escribirle una carta usando un lapicero y un papel. Encontré un poco de papel de algodón en mi oficina y me llevé el libro conmigo. Simba agitó sus aletas desde el acuario cuando me acerqué, siempre esperando un premio. Me encantan los animales que ruegan, así que deje caer un kril congelado y lo observé devorarlo.

—Ella te ama, Simba. Quizás si le digo que estás triste y que estás dejando de comer regrese. —Así que ahora hablaba con peces. ¿Cómo demonios llegué a este punto? Ignoré la urgencia por un cigarrillo, lavé mis manos y me senté a escribir.

_Bella, _

_No sé cuan ágil sería mi espíritu, que placer me daría vivir aquí, si tu recuerdo no pesara tanto sobre mí. Pregúntate, amor mío, si no eres bastante cruel por haberme aprisionando, por haber destruido así mi libertad. _

…_Todos mis pensamientos, mis días y noches más infelices, no me han curado en absoluto de mi amor por la Belleza, sino que lo han hecho tan intenso que me siento desolado porque tú no estás conmigo… No puedo concebir ningún principio de amor que sienta por ti, que no sea Belleza. Julio de 1819._

_Sé que reconocerás las palabras de Keats. Empecé a leer el libro que te gusta. Puedo decir que ahora comprendo de lo que este hombre intentaba expresarle a la Srta. Brawne, _

_Cómo ella capturó su corazón. Como tú has capturado mi corazón, Bella._

_Te extraño. Los pensamientos de ti nunca me abandonan, y si puedo decírtelo una vez más y conseguir que me creas, entonces supongo que hay un poco de consuelo en eso. Solo puedo intentar hacerte saber lo que siento._

_Estoy inmensamente arrepentido por mantener mis conocimientos de tu pasado y como llegué a verte en secreto, pero necesitas saber algo, porque es la cruel verdad. No tuve intenciones de tomar el trabajo. Planeé darle a tu padre el nombre de otra agencia para protegerte. Aunque no pude hacerlo tan pronto como te conocí. Quise decirte esa noche en la calle que tu padre trataba de mantenerte a salvo, pero cuando vi cómo me mirabas, Bella, yo sentí algo —una conexión contigo. Cosas se movieron dentro de mí y encajaron en algún lugar. ¿La pieza perdida de mi rompecabezas? No sé qué fue, sólo supe que me pasó la noche en la que nos conocimos. Trate de mantener la distancia y dejarte escapar volver a tu vida, pero no pude hacerlo. Me sentí atraído hacia ti desde el primer momento en que vi tu retrato. Tuve que conocerte. Y luego estar contigo. Conseguir que me miraras y que realmente me vieras. Ahora sé que me enamore. Me enamore de una hermosa chica americana. De ti, Bella_

_Hubo muchas veces que quise decirte como llegue a conocerte esa noche en la exposición. Me abstenía de decírtelo porque me asustaba herirte. Pude ver como estuviste angustiada cuando te despertaste con la pesadilla. Supuse el por qué, pero hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para evitar que fueras lastimada. Supe de alguna manera que si te confesaba que tu padre me contrató para protegerte de poderosos enemigos políticos te asustarías demasiado. Me asusta pensar en alguien acosándote para causarte daño, emocionales o de otro tipo. Sé que dijiste que estaba despedido, pero si algo pasa o alguien te asusta, quiero que me llames y yo llegare hasta ti en un momento. Lo digo completamente enserio. Llámame._

_Eres alguien muy especial, Bella. Siento cosas contigo —emociones e ideas y sueños; un profundo sentimiento que me transporta a un lugar que nunca pensé que encontraría con otra persona. Pero también tengo demonios. Me aterra la idea de enfrentarlos sin ti. No sé que estoy haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sé que siento por ti. E incluso si tú me odias por lo que hice, aún te amare. Si no quieres verme, aún te amare. Aún te amare porque tú eres mía. Mía, Bella. Estás en mi corazón, y nadie puede sacar eso de mí. Ni siquiera tú._

_E_

Pasó una semana antes de que enviara a Bella mi carta. La más jodida y larga semana de mi vida.

No era exactamente cierto, pero fumé los suficientes Djarum como para declararme en bancarrota o que me diera un cáncer. Le ordené al florista flores purpuras y que incluyera la carta. Era domingo por la tarde cuando las ordené y el florista me dijo que serían enviadas el lunes. Se las envié al trabajo en lugar de su apartamento. Sabía que estaría ocupada con la universidad y quise esperar hasta que sus exámenes finales hubieran terminado y acabado.

_Bella y yo no hemos terminado y acabado_. Ese es el mantra que continúe diciéndome durante esos días porque era la única opción que podría aceptar.

* * *

**Para el capítulo 1 recibí tres Reviews!... así que pido seis para este capi!. . . o más!**

**Mientras escribía este capi escuche a civil wars así que se los recomiendo jajaja son muy buenos!**

**Una cosa mas estaba leyendo de nuevo los capis de la Primera historia y me di cuenta que en unos capítulos salen los nombres originales de los protagonistas…. Y lo siento... ya que salieron ps se los dejo**

**Ethan Blackstone**

**Brynne Bennet**

**Disfrútenlo….**

**Hgg XoXo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

**BUENO AQUI ESTA! YA SABEN NADA ES MIO...Y BLA BLA :)**

Te hacen creer cosas que no son ciertas. Te lo dicen tantas veces que aceptas que lo que te dicen es la verdad, no mentiras. Sufres como si fuera la verdad. La tortura más eficaz no es la física, es la mental, por supuesto. La mente puede imaginar pesadillas mucho más horribles que tú nunca podrías soportar físicamente, también la mente puede desconectarse de los dolores físicos cuando el dolor supera lo que tu cuerpo puede soportar.

_Los nervios en mi espalda gritan como si me hubieran vertido ácido sobre mi piel destruida. El dolor me dejó sin aliento, era tan agudo. Me pregunté cuando tiempo pasó hasta que me desmayé, y si lo hice, si iba a despertar otra vez en esta vida. Dudé poder caminar más de unos pocos metros. Apenas podía ver con la sangre en mis ojos y los golpes en la cabeza. Moriría aquí, en este infierno, y probablemente pronto. Esperaba que fuera pronto. Sin embargo, mi padre y Alice no podían verme aquí. Esperaba que nunca se enteraran de cómo fue mi fin. Rogué que no hubiera un video de mi ejecución_. Por favor, Cristo, no un video de eso….

_La suerte es al azar. No tuve suerte cuando emboscaron a nuestro equipo. No hubo suerte cuando mi arma se atascó. No hubo suerte cuando no morí en el intento de evadir la captura. Esos hijos de puta aprendieron técnicas de los rusos. A ellos les encantaban tener prisioneros occidentales. ¿Y a las Fuerzas Especiales Británicas? Era una maldita corona de joyas. Y totalmente prescindible para mi país. La suerte del azar. Un sacrificio por el bien común, por la democracia, por la libertad_.

—_Haremos que nos observes cuando la follamos. Gritará como la puta que es. Una puta estadounidense que hace fotografías desnuda —Escupió en mi cara y tomó un mechón de mi pelo para tirar mi cabeza hacía atrás—. Tan repugnantes sus mujeres… que se merecen todo lo que les pasa. Ser usada como una puta sucia. —Se rió de mí._

_Lo miré fijamente y memoricé su rostro. Nunca lo olvidaré y si tuviera la oportunidad le cortaría la lengua en primer lugar, antes de matarlo. Incluso si matarlo era una simple imaginación en mi mente. Él desconocía lo que pensaba. Por dentro estaba congelado de miedo. ¿Cómo permití que la encontraran? Quería implorar pero no lo hice. Sólo miré fijamente y sentí mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho, comprobando mi condición de ser viviente. Por ahora_

—_Cada guardia tendrá un turno entre sus muslos. Luego, cuando su lujuria afloje, será cuando follemos su boca. Tu sabes, cuando estás a punto de terminar —Sostuvo mi cuello y arrastró su dedo por mi garganta—. Ya estás rogando por misericordia como el cerdo que eres… a punto de ser sacrificado. No te sentirás orgulloso de eso —Se rió en mi cara, sus dientes amarillos parpadeando debajo de su barba—. Y entonces mataremos a tu puta estadounidense de la misma manera._

Me levanté de la cama jadeando, mi mano en mi pene y chorreando sudor. Me apoyé en la cabecera y vi donde me encontraba… y agradecí donde no estaba. _Ya no estás ahí_. Sólo fue un sueño_. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…_

Mi pesadilla era una recapitulación de toda la mierda que me ha pasado en un brebaje espantoso. Cerré los ojos con alivio. Bella no fue parte del horror de Afganistán. Ella era del aquí y ahora. Bella vive en Londres, trabajando y estudiando por su título de posgrado. _Fue solo tu subconsciente mezclando todo lo que es malo. Bella está segura en la ciudad._

_Ella ya no está conmigo._

Miré mi polla, dura y caliente y envolví mi puño alrededor del eje. Cerré los ojos y me comencé a acariciar. Si mantenía los ojos cerrados podía recordar ese día en mi oficina. Necesitaba esa liberación en estos momentos. Tenía que correrme, así podía detener la sangrienta invasión que me jodió en la pesadilla. Lo que sea funcionaría. Sería una solución temporal, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Lo recordaba. La primera vez que vino a verme. Llevaba botas rojas y una falda oscura. Le dije que se sentara en mi regazo e hice que ella se corriera_. Un espectáculo jodidamente sexy en mi oficina_. Ella se veía hermosa desmoronándose en mis brazos, por lo que le hice, por lo que le hice sentir.

Bella se tuvo que alejar de mí y yo no quería. Recuerdo que se bajo de mi regazo. Pero cuando se arrodilló y me tocó a través de los pantalones, lo comprendí. Quería chuparme. Supe que la amaba en ese momento. Lo supe porque ella era honesta y generosa sin artificios. Era real y perfecta y mía.

_Ahora no está. Te dejó. _

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y recordé la visión de sus hermosos labios en el extremo de mi polla y tomándome. Cuan mojada y caliente se sintió su boca cuando me tomó la primera vez. Cuan hermoso fue el momento cuando tragó saliva y me miró de esa manera sexy y misteriosa que tiene. Nunca sé lo que está pensando. Es una mujer después de todo

Recuerdo todo, los sonidos que hacía, su pelo largo cayendo en su rostro, el tobogán resbaladizo contra sus labios cálidos, ese apretón en el eje mientras ella se retorcía y me llevaba profundo en su hermosa boca.

Recuerdo ese momento especial con Bella mientras yo llego a un clímax vacío en mi presente patético y solitario. Tenía que recordar o me vendría abajo. Grité cuando el esperma salió disparado de mi polla en una carrera dolorosa por todas las sábanas de mi cama, brillante blanco contra el negro. _¡Debería ser ella!_ Jadeé contra la cabecera y dejé que la liberación se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo, enfurecido de que me acababa de masturbar con un recuerdo de ella, como un monstruo desesperado.

No me podía importar menos el desorden. Las sábanas se pueden lavar. Mi mente no.

Puedo recordar cada vez que estuve con ella.

El vacío que me invadió fue casi algo cruel, y el clímax definitivamente no sustituye a uno real. Muy hueco e inútil por completo.

_«¡Ni de broma, jake! Es demasiado atractivo como para recurrir a su mano para tener un orgasmo»_

Sí, claro. Me levanté y quité las sábanas de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha. Solamente ella podía ser suficiente.

* * *

Me llamó esa tarde a mi móvil. Perdí su llamada por culpa a una tonta reunión. Quería golpear a los idiotas que ocuparon mi tiempo, pero en cambio escuché su voz en el correo de voz.

—Edward, yo… yo recibí tu carta. —Su voz sonó débil y la necesidad de ir a su lado era tan grande que no sé cómo me las arreglé para contenerme—. Gracias por enviarla. Las flores son hermosas también. Sólo… sólo quería que supieras que hablé con mi papá y me contó algunas cosas…

Perdió su compostura. Pude oír los sonidos de llanto ahogado. Me rompió el corazón. —Me tengo que ir… quizás más tarde podemos a hablar —susurró lo último—: Adiós, Edward. —Y luego colgó.

Pensé que rompería la pantalla de mi móvil apretando los botones para volver a marcar, orando que contestara y hablara conmigo. El tiempo pasó interminablemente mientras la llamada conectaba. Uno, dos, tres. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y la necesidad de aire iba aumentando…

—Hola. —Sólo una pequeña palabra. Pero era su voz y se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Podía oír ruidos de fondo. Como tráfico.

—Bella… ¿cómo estás? Parecías triste en el mensaje. Me encontraba en una reunión… —Me detuve al notar que comenzaba a divagar. Obligué mi boca a cerrarse y desesperadamente deseé un amado cigarro de clavo negro.

Respiró fuerte en el interceptor. —Edward, dijiste que llamara si algo extraño sucedía…

—¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? —Sentí que se me helaba la sangre con sus palabras y el sonido de su voz—. ¿Estás afuera?

—Estoy en la calle en estos momentos. Tuve que salir un rato y tomar un descanso.

—Voy por ti. Dime dónde estás.

Se mantuvo callada. Podía oír los autos moviéndose a su alrededor y odiaba verme obligado a soportar la visualización imaginaria de donde se encontraba en ese momento. Sola en la calle. Vulnerable. Sin protección.

—¿Puedes decirme, por favor? Necesito verte, tenemos que hablar. Y quiero oír lo que te preocupaba lo suficiente como para llamarme y dejarme un mensaje. —Más silencio—. Nena, no puedo ayudarte si tu no me lo permites.

—¿Lo viste? —Su voz cambió, llegando a ser dura.

—¿Ver qué? —Juro que sólo quería ir con ella y tenerla en mis brazos. Su pregunta no la entendí al principio. El frío silencio en el otro extremo me ayudó a entenderlo.

—¿Lo viste, Edward? Responde mi pregunta.

—¿El sex tape tuyo y de Vulturi?

Ella hizo un sonido de angustia.

—¡Mierda, no! Bella… —El hecho de que incluso me preguntará tal cosa me molestó—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—¡Es escasamente un sex tape! —gritó en mi oído. El pecho me dolía como si un cuchillo hubiera sido empujado.

—Bueno, ¡eso es lo que tu padre me dijo que era! —le grité de vuelta, confundido por su cuestionamiento y por la jodida conversación que estábamos teniendo. Si pudiera hablar con ella en persona, hacer que me miré a los ojos y me escuche, entonces tendría una oportunidad. Pero este argumento se ha roto y no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Traté de hablar en un tono más razonable—. Bella, por favor, dime dónde estás.

Lloraba otra vez. Podía oír el suave sonido de ella contra los sonidos más tenues del tráfico. No me gustaba que estuviera conduciendo sola, tampoco. Los autos de la calle pasándola con exceso de velocidad, los hombres mirándola, indigentes pidiendo su limosna….

—¿Qué demonios te dijo, Edawrd? ¿Qué te dijo mi padre de mí?

—No quiero hacer esto por teléfono…

—Cuéntame. —Y luego el silencio.

Cerré los ojos con miedo, sabiendo que no aceptaría más que la brutal verdad, odiaba como el infierno decirle, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. ¿Cómo empezar? No sabía de otra manera que sencillamente soltarlo. Envié una oración silenciosa a mi madre para que me diera fuerza.

—Me dijo que tú y Vulturi salieron en el instituto. Cuando tenías diecisiete Vulturi hizo un video sexual sin tu conocimiento y lo difundió. Abandonaste la escuela y tuviste problemas después de eso. El Senador envió a su hijo a Irak, y tú viniste acá para estudiar y empezar de nuevo. Ahora el Senador está tratando de ganar la elección como vicepresidente y quiere asegurarse de que nadie nunca vea el video… o escuche de él. Tu papá me dijo que uno de los compañeros de Vulturi ha muerto en una inusual circunstancia y le preocupa la gente conectada a ese video… incluyéndote a ti. Le preocupa lo suficiente como para contactarme y pedirme un favor, que te cuide y esté pendiente de que nadie se acerque a ti.

Qué no daría por un cigarro ahora mismo. El silencio en el otro extremo fue doloroso de soportar, pero después de unos pocos latidos interminables oí el sonido de las palabras que quería escuchar. Palabras que podía trabajar. Algo que comprendía y que yo podía hacer algo al respecto. —Eso me asusta.

Alivió se apoderó de mí al escuchar eso. No es que ella estuviera asustada, pero sonó como si me necesitada. Como si me dejara volver a entrar. —No dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime, nena

—Recibí un mensaje extraño en mi celular hace dos días. Un hombre. De algún periódico. No sabía qué hacer, y luego, cuando recibí tu carta hoy… leí que dijiste sobre llamarte si alguien hacía algo que me molestara.

La sensación de alivio se desvaneció al instante. —¡Basta de esta mierda, Bella! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Voy a buscarte! —Me arrastraría por el jodido teléfono si las leyes de la física me lo permitieran. Necesitaba llegar a ella y eso era todo, y punto. Al demonio con el desastre sangriento, necesitaba a Bella a mi lado donde pudiera poner mis manos en ella.

—En el extremo sur del puente de Waterloo.

_Por supuesto que estás ahí_. Rodé mis ojos. Sólo oír la palabra Waterloo me molestaba. —Me voy ahora. ¿Puedes ir a Victoria Embankment y esperarme ahí? Puedo encontrarte más rápidamente de esa forma

—De acuerdo. Iré al obelisco. —Sonó mejor para mí. Con menos miedo y el sentimiento hizo maravillas a mi nivel de estrés. Iría a buscar a mi chica. Puede que ella no lo supiera todavía, pero de hecho, eso era lo que sucedería.

—Con eso basta. Si alguien se acerca a ti mantente en espacios abiertos donde hay gente cerca —Seguí hablando con ella mientras se abría camino hacia la Aguja de Cleopatra a pie, a la vez que yo conducía como un demonio y evitaba una manifestación.

—Estoy aquí —dijo.

—¿Hay personas a tu alrededor?

—Sí. Hay gente corriendo, algunas parejas y personas paseando a sus perros.

—Bien. Estoy estacionándome ahora. Te encontraré —Terminé la llamada.

El corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho mientras encontraba un sitio para estacionarme y comenzaba a caminar hacia el terraplén. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Se resistiría a mí? Yo no quería reabrir nuestras heridas, pero joder, no dejaría esta situación para otro día. Le pondría fin Hoy. Lo que sea que tuviéramos que arreglar se solucionaría aquí, en este momento.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando la vi. Sus pantalones cortos abrazaban su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Estaba de espalda a mí mientras se inclinaba sobre la barandilla para contemplar el río, el viento soplaba su coleta hacia un lado, una larga pierna doblaba hacia la barandilla con sus manos descansando elegantemente en el borde.

Reduje la velocidad porque simplemente quería disfrutar de su imagen. Finalmente la veía después de una semana de hambre. Estaba justo frente a mí. Bella.

Necesitaba poner mis manos en ella. Hormigueaban por abrazarla y tocarla. Pero ella se veía diferente —delgada. Cuanto más cerca estoy, más notable es. Cristo, ¿Dejó de comer desde la semana pasada? Debió haber perdido casi tres kilos. Me detuve y la miré fijamente, ira mezclándose con preocupación, pero entendiendo que toda la mierda con su pasado era mucho más grande de lo que yo había pensado. Afortunadamente para nosotros, podemos estar jodidos juntos.

Se giró y me encontró. Nuestros ojos conectaron y algún tipo de poderosa comunicación fluyó a través de la brisa entre nosotros. Bella sabía cómo me sentía. Debía de saberlo. Se lo dije muchas veces. Sin embargo, ella nunca pronunció las palabras que yo le dije. Aún esperaba escuchar esas dos palabras provenir de ella. _Te amo_.

Dijo mi nombre. Lo leí en sus labios. No pude escuchar el sonido a través del viento, pero vi que ella, efectivamente, dijo mi nombre. Parecía tan aliviada como yo me sentía al verla en una pieza y a unos cuantos pasos de distancia el uno del otro. Y absolutamente hermosa para mí, como ella siempre lo era y siempre lo sería.

Pero yo me detuve en mi lugar. Si Bella me quería debía caminar hasta aquí y demostrarme como se sentía. Me mataría si ella no lo hacía, pero el consejo de mi padre era cierto. Todo el mundo tiene que seguir su corazón. Yo seguí el mío. Ahora Bella necesita hacer lo mismo

Se bajó de la barandilla y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella se detuvo. Casi como si estuviera esperando a que yo hiciera un gesto o fuera a buscarla. _No, nena_. No sonreí y ella tampoco, pero ciertamente hicimos contacto.

Vestía un top deportivo color turquesa que abrazaba sus pechos y me hizo pensar en ella desnuda y debajo de mí, mis manos y boca tomándola. La deseaba tan fuerte que dolía. Supongo que enamorarte de alguien te provoca eso —Un tipo de dolor que no tiene cura. Bella era mi cura. Imágenes de ella y yo haciendo el amor pasaron por mi cabeza mientras esperaba por ella; las escenas de mis deseos rodaban sin cesar con un anhelo que me quemaba desde adentro hacia afuera. Estoy quemándome por Bella. El Sr. Keats seguro sabía de lo que hablaba en sus poemas.

Extendí mi mano y posé mi mirada en la suya, pero mis pies se quedaron plantados. Y luego vi el cambio. Un parpadeo en sus encantadores ojos. Entendió lo que yo estaba pidiéndole. Lo comprendió. Y nuevamente recordé cuan bien nos entendíamos en el nivel más fundamental. Bella me comprendía, y eso sólo incremento aún más mi hambre por ella.

Caminó hasta que extendió su brazo. Acercándose hasta que nuestros dedos se tocaron, su pequeña y elegante mano descansando entre la mía, mucho más grande. Mis dedos envolvieron su muñeca y le di un apretón firme para tirar de ella el resto del camino. Justo en mi pecho, cuerpo a cuerpo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y hundí mi cabeza en su pelo. El aroma que conocía y ansiaba subía por mi nariz y entraba en mi cabeza otra vez. Tenía a Bella de nuevo.

Me eché para atrás y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. La sostuve en esa posición para así poder mirarla. Ella nunca vaciló con la mirada. Mi chica era valiente. La vida apestaba a veces, pero ella no rehuía. Miré sus labios y supe que la besaría quisiera ella o no. Esperaba que quisiera.

Sus encantadores labios eran tan suaves y dulces como recordaba. Más aun porque yo había estado sin ellos durante mucho tiempo. Me sentía en el cielo con mi boca sobre la suya. Me perdí en el momento y olvidé que estábamos en público. Perdí el control en el momento que Bella me respondió.

Me respondió el beso y se sintió tan bien poder sentir su lengua enredándose con la mía, gemí contra su boca. Sabía lo que quería hacer. Y mis requerimientos eran pocos. Privacidad. Bella desnuda. Si las cosas fueran así de simples…

Recordé que nos encontrábamos de pie en medio de una multitud en el Embankment Victoria y desafortunadamente no había un lugar privado cerca.

Dejé de besarla y froté su labio inferior con mi pulgar. —Vendrás conmigo. Ahora mismo.

Asintió con su rostro aún en mis manos y la besé una vez más. Un beso de agradecimiento.

No hablamos mientras no dirigimos hacia el auto. Sin embargo, caminamos tomados de la mano. Yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir hasta que ella estuviera dentro del coche. Una vez que estuvo en el asiento del pasajero y las puertas con seguro, me giré y la miré seriamente. Parecía medio hambrienta y eso me molesto. Recordé la primera noche cuando nos conocimos y como le conseguí una barra nutritiva y agua.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó.

—¿Primero? A conseguirte algo de comer —Salió un poco más duro de lo que yo quería.

Asintió hacia mí y luego apartó la mirada hacia la ventana

—Después de comer te conseguiremos un nuevo celular y un número telefónico para ti. Necesito quedarme con tu viejo número para poder rastrear a quien intente contactarte. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo y asintió nuevamente. Casi la tomé en brazos y le digo que todo estaría bien, pero me contuve.

—Luego voy a llevarte a tu casa. Mi hogar_… casa._

—Edward, no es una buena idea —susurró, todavía mirando hacia su regazo.

—Al diablo con las buenas ideas —exploté—. ¿Podrías al menos mirarme? —Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la mía y parecía molesta en su asiento, vislumbré el fuego parpadeando, haciéndola verse más atractiva. Quería arrastrarla hasta mí y sacudirla, obligarla a entender que esa tontería de romper era cosa del pasado. Vendría a casa conmigo, punto. Giré la llave en el encendido.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward?

—Eso es fácil —dije algo tosco—, quiero volver a lo que teníamos hace diez días. ¡Quiero regresar a mi oficina, follando en mi escritorio con tus piernas alrededor de mí! ¡Quiero tu cuerpo debajo del mío, mirándome con una expresión distinta a la que vi cuando me dejaste en los ascensores! —Descansé mi frente en el volante y tomé aire.

—Está bien… Edward —Su voz sonó temblorosa y más que un poco derrotada.

—¿Está bien, Edward? —Me burlé—. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Está bien, me iré a casa contigo? ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros? ¿Está bien, te dejaré que me protejas? ¿Qué? Necesito más de ti, Bella —Hablé hacia el parabrisas porque me daba miedo ver su rostro ahora mismo. ¿Qué pasaría si yo no puedo hacerla entender…?

Se inclinó hacia mí y puso su mano sobre mi pierna. —Edward, yo… yo necesito… yo necesito la verdad. Tengo que saber lo que ocurre a mi alrededor…

Inmediatamente cubrí su mano con la mía. —Lo sé, nena. Me equivoque ocultándote la información…

Negó con la cabeza hacia mí. —No, tú no lo sabes. Déjame terminar de decírtelo —Puso sus dedos en mis labios para callarme—, siempre me interrumpes.

—Me callaré —Agarré sus dedos con mi otra mano y los mantuve en mis labios. Besé sus dedos y luego los solté. Diablos, me gusta aprovechar todas las pequeñas oportunidad que se me presenten.

—Tu honestidad y franqueza es una de las cosas que amo de ti, Edward. Siempre me dices lo que quieres, lo que pretendes hacer, cómo te sientes. Fuiste sincero conmigo y me hiciste sentir protegida —Ladeó la cabeza y la sacudió—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesitaba de ti. No tenía miedo de lo desconocido porque eras muy bueno diciéndome exactamente lo que querías que ocurriera entre nosotros. Eso realmente funcionaba para mí. Pero confíe en ti ciegamente y tu lastimaste esa parte entre nosotros por no ser honesto, y no decirme que fuiste contratado para protegerme. El hecho de que necesito protección probablemente me hubiera vuelto loca, pero tú no tenías ni un jodido derecho a ocultármelo.

Dios, era sexy cuando se cabreaba y decía malas palabras. Le di un momento de triunfo porque tenía completamente la razón.

Cuando alejó sus dedos de mis labios, dándome permiso para hablar, musité las palabras que más quería decir—: Lo siento mucho —Y realmente lo lamentaba. Lo que había hecho estaba mal. Bella necesitaba saber toda la verdad. Ella tenía sus razones; La confianza era importante para ella y yo metí la pata. Espera_. ¿Acaso ella dijo: "una de las cosas que amo de ti"?_

—Pero… he hablado con mi padre, y él me contó cosas que yo no sabía antes, comprendí que la culpa no es totalmente tuya. Papá te puso en una posición que tú no pediste… y he estado tratando de verlo desde tu perspectiva. Tu carta me ayudó a entenderlo.

—Entonces, ¿Me perdonas y podemos dejar atrás todo este caos? — Estaba esperanzado, pero no me sentía seguro del todo. Quería saber dónde estábamos situados, así podría adivinar a donde iríamos desde este punto. Podría trabajar con probabilidades como esa.

—Edward, hay tantas cosas que no sabes sobre mí. No sabes realmente lo que me ocurrió, ¿verdad?

Bella me dio una mirada angustiada demasiado madura para su edad. Me gustaría desaparecer su angustia si pudiera. Me hubiera gustado decirle que no importaba lo que yo sabía. Si para ella sería horrible y doloroso contármelo, entonces no tenía por qué hacerlo. Pero yo sabía que esto sería a la manera de Bella. Ella necesitaba poner sus cartas sobre la mesa para poder seguir adelante.

—Supongo que no. No sabía que tu pasado te había marcado tan profundamente hasta hace poco. Pensé que yo estaba protegiéndote de un posible blanco político y posible exposición de daños o si había alguien acosándote. Una vez que vi tus demonios me preocupó más asustarte o herirte. Yo sólo quería protegerte y mantenernos juntos —Hablé con su rostro cerca del mío, bebiendo su respiración.

—Lo sé, Edward. Lo entiendo ahora —Se movió de nuevo plenamente en su asiento—. Pero tú todavía no lo sabes todo —Apartó la mirada hacia la ventana otra vez—. No te gustará oírla. Tú no… querrás… que sigamos juntos después de saberlo.

—No digas eso. Yo sé exactamente lo que quiero —Tomé su barbilla y tiré de ella hacia mí dirección—. Vamos por algo de comida para ti y luego me puedes contar lo que necesitar decir. ¿Sí?

Asintió ligeramente, de esa manera condescendiente que tenía —La mirada que me dio me volvió completamente loco por ella hasta tal grado que mi posesividad me sorprendió.

Yo sabía que estaba herida y temerosa, pero también sabía que ella pelearía por atravesar cualquier dificultar que la persiguiera. Sin embargo, no cambiaba lo que yo sentía. Para mí, era mi hermosa chica americana y siempre lo sería.

—No iré a ninguna parte, Bella. Estás atrapada conmigo y es mejor que te acostumbres a eso —dije. La besé en sus labios y dejé ir su barbilla.

Medio sonrió mientras yo puse el auto en reversa. —Te extrañé mucho, Edward.

—Yo como no tienes idea —Alargué mi mano y toqué su rostro otra vez. No podía evitarlo. Tocarla significaba que ella realmente estaba aquí conmigo. Sentir su piel y cuerpo cálido me decía que yo no estaba soñándolo—. Comida primero. Vas a comer algo substancial, y yo voy a verte y disfrutar cada segundo de lo que tu boca puede hacer. ¿Qué te apetece en este momento?

—No lo sé. ¿Pizza? No estoy exactamente vestida para la cena — sonrió, señalando su ropa—. Tú usas traje.

—Cómo estás vestida es la menor de mis preocupaciones, nena — Llevé su mano a mis labios y besé su piel suave—. Eres hermosa para mí en cualquier cosa… o con nada. Especialmente con nada —bromeé.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente. Sentí mi polla vibrar cuando vi su reacción. Quería llevarla pronto a mi casa. A mi cama, donde podía tocarla toda la noche y saber que ella estaba allí conmigo. No la dejaría irse nuevamente.

Una vez me dijo que amaba cuando le besaba la mano. Y sé que yo no puedo evitarlo. Es difícil no tocarla y besarla todo el tiempo, porque no soy una persona que se niega cualquier placer que quiera. Y la quiero a ella.

Articuló un silencioso «gracias», pero aun parecía triste. Probablemente temía nuestra conversación, pero yo sabía que eso tenía que ocurrir. Por su propio bien tenía que decirme algo fuerte y yo debía escucharla. Si esto es lo que ella necesitaba hacer para que nosotros siguiéramos adelante, entonces yo escucharía lo que fuera.

—Entonces, pizza será —Dejé ir su mano para conducir, pero apenas pude arreglármelas. Sólo a duras penas. Mi chica estaba a mi lado en mi auto. Podía olerla, verla, e incluso tocarla si extendía la mano; estaba tan cerca de mí. Y por primera vez en días, el constante dolor en mi pecho desapareció.

* * *

**Awww reencuentro snif snif! Espero le haya gustado….. bueno en México son las 04:24 am y yo tengo insomnio asi qe por eso subi el capi! Lo iba a subir en la tarde pero vi los oscars y me entretuve jajaja!**

**Bueno una chica me deja un review diciendo que repeti capi… pero creo que solo subi una parte …..tengo muy mala memoria y no recuerdo muy bien en cual fue… pero asi va la historia además no es todo el capi solo parte de el.. **

**Esta noche me acompaño , Paramore, bridy, Bruno Mars!**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**UN CAPI MAS ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

Pizza a la luz de las velas es excelente con la persona indicada. Para mí, la persona indicada se encontraba sentada justo frente a mí y no me habría importado donde estuviéramos siempre y cuando fuera juntos. Pero Bella necesitaba comida y yo necesitaba oír su historia, por lo que Bellísima serviría como cualquier otro lugar.

Teníamos una mesa en un rincón oscuro y privado, una botella de vino tinto, y una grande de pepperoni y salsa para compartir. Intenté no ponerla incómoda mirándola demasiado, pero era malditamente difícil porque mis ojos morían de hambre por verla. Estaban famélicos.

En cambio, hice lo mejor para escucharla bien. Frente a mí, Bella parecía luchar con por donde empezar. Le sonreí y comenté lo bien que sabía la comida. Me descubrí deseando que comiera un poco más pero mantuve la boca cerrada al respecto. Estoy seguro de que no soy un idiota. Crecí con una hermana mayor y las lecciones aprendidas de Hannah sin duda me han acompañado todos estos años. A las mujeres no les gusta que les digan qué comer y qué no. Es recomendable dejarla tranquila y esperar lo mejor.

Parecía muy perdida en sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a contarme de su familia. No me gustaba el lenguaje corporal triste ni el tono derrotado de su voz, pero eso era irrelevante.

—Mis padres se separaron cuando tenía catorce. Supongo que no lo manejé muy bien. Soy hija única, por lo que supongo que quería llamar su atención o quizás quería vengarme de ellos por divorciarse. Quién sabe, ¿pero lo peor? Era una zorra de la escuela —Levantó su mirada para encontrarla con la mía, determinada para que comprendiera—. Es verdad, lo era. No era muy buena eligiendo a los chicos con los que salía y no me importaba mi reputación. Era malcriada e inmadura, y muy estúpidamente osada.

¡Enserio! Primera sorpresa de la noche. No podía imaginar así a Bella y tampoco quería, pero mi parte pragmática comprendió que casi todos teníamos un pasados, y mi chica no era diferente. Tomó su copa de vino y la miró como si estuviera recordando. No dije nada. Sólo la escuché y disfruté tenerla tan cerca.

—Una vez salió una noticia que se difundió por toda California hace unos años. El hijo de un sheriff hizo un video de una chica en una fiesta. Ella estaba desmayada de borracha cuando él y dos amigos la follaron y jugaron con ella en la mesa de billar.

Sentí los vellos en mi nuca erizarse. Por favor, no. —Recuerdo eso — dije, forzándome a escuchar y no reaccionar demasiado—. El sheriff intentó eliminar la evidencia contra su hijo pero no pudo y los estúpidos fueron presos de todas formas.

—Sí… en ese caso sí. —Bajó la mirada a su pizza y luego volvió a mirarme—. Aunque no en el mío

—Fui a una fiesta con mi amiga Jessica y por supuesto, nos emborrachamos. Tanto que no recuerdo nada de esa noche hasta que me desperté y los oí riendo y hablando de mí —Tomó un gran trago de vino antes de seguir—. James Vulturi era, es, un completo imbécil, rico y rufián. Su papá era Senador del Estado de California en esa época. No sé por qué alguna vez salí con él. Probablemente sólo porque me lo pidió. Como dije antes, no tomaba buenas decisiones. Me arriesgaba. Así de poco me importaba yo misma.

_Odio esto._

—Él estaba en la universidad y yo estaba en mi último año del instituto. Supongo que se sentía con derecho a que cada vez que viniera yo anduviera con él, aunque no éramos exclusivos ni nada. Sé que me engañaba. Supongo que él creía que yo me quedaba esperando que volviera a casa de la universidad y me usara a su conveniencia. Sabía que estaba enojado conmigo por salir con otro chico que conocí en una competencia de atletismo, pero no qué tan cruel sería por ello.

—¿Hacías atletismo en la escuela? —pregunté.

—Sí… corría —Asintió y volvió a mirar su copa—. Entonces me desperté completamente desorientada e incapaz de mover mis extremidades. Creemos que pudo haber puesto algo en mi bebida… — Tragó fuertemente y siguió con valentía—, hablaban, pero al principio no sabía que era sobre mí. O lo que me habían hecho. Eran tres, todos en sus vacaciones de Acción de Gracias. Ni siquiera conocía a los otros dos, sólo a James. No eran de mi escuela —Bebió un poco de vino—. Podía oírlos riéndose de alguien. Diciendo cómo le habían metido una botella y un palo de billar y… y la follaron con esas cosas… cómo ella era una zorra que les había rogado que lo hicieran.

Bella cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Sentía pena por ella. Quería matar a Vulturi y su amigo, y deseé que su otro amigo estuviera vivo para poder matarlo también. No sabía nada de esto. Había asumido que había sido una indiscreción juvenil que un idiota decidió grabar, no una completa violación de una chica de diecisiete. Estiré mi mano y cubrí la suya. Se tensó un instante y cerró los ojos con más fuerza, pero no retrocedió. De nuevo, su coraje me sorprendió y esperé que dijera más.

—Aunque no tenía idea de que hablaban de mí, estaba muy confundida. Cuando pude mover mis piernas y brazos luché para levantarme. Se rieron y me dejaron allí en la mesa. Yo sabía que había tenido sexo pero no sabía con quién ni tenía los detalles. Me sentía enferma y con resaca. Sólo quería salir de la casa. Por lo que me puse mi ropa, encontré a Jessica y me llevó a casa.

Un gruñido surgió de mi garganta. No pude evitarlo. Incluso para mí sonaba bajo. Bella me miró casi anonadada por un segundo y luego mano sobre la de ella. Me concentré en ella y controlé mis emociones. Perder la calma no ayudaría a Bella en nada, por lo que pasé mi pulgar sobre su mano suavemente, esperando que entendiera cuánto me dolía saber que la habían usado así. Mi mente daba vueltas con la información. En el momento del crimen, los culpables eran adultos y ella menor. Interesante. Y no podía imaginar por qué Charlie Swan omitió esa información al contratarme. Al parecer sólo intentaba proteger la reputación de su única hija. Ahora entiendo por qué reaccionó así cuando descubrió que dormía con ella.

—Me habría olvidado de todo de no ser por el video. No tenía idea de lo que me habían hecho ni de que me filmaron. Fui a la escuela el lunes y era una noticia. Yo era una noticia. Me habían visto, desnuda, desmayada de borracha, siendo… siendo usada como un juguete… follada… usada como un objeto…

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pero no perdió la compostura. Siguió hablando y yo sólo le sostuve la mano.

—Todos sabían que era yo. La gente vio el video todo el fin de semana y pasándoselo. El video me mostraba claramente, pero los chicos estaban fuera de la cámara y el sonido fue cambiado por una canción en lugar del audio, por lo que no se podían oír sus voces. —Bajó su voz a un susurro—. Nine Inch Nails… quiero follarte como un animal. Lo hicieron como un video musical con la letra de la canción impresa en toda la pantalla en letras grandes… me dejas violarte… me dejas profanarte… me dejas penetrarte

Ella se detuvo y mi corazón se rompió en dos por lo que ella sufrió. Sólo sabía cuánto quería hacer que lo nuestro funcionara. Entonces, la detuve. Tenía que hacerlo. Ya no podía seguir oyendo y contenerme en público. Necesitábamos privacidad para esto. Sólo quería llevármela a casa y abrazarla con fuerza. El resto se arreglaría después.

Apreté su mano para que me mirara. Grandes ojos luminosos, en colores que se mezclaban, llenos de lágrimas que quería borrarle, me miraron. —Déjame llevarte a casa, por favor. —Asentí para que entendiera que era lo que necesitábamos—. Quiero estar a solas contigo ahora, Bella. Todo lo demás no importa tanto.

Ella hizo un sonido que me desgarró. Tan suave, pero herido y dolido. Me puse de pie abruptamente, manteniéndola cerca, y bendita sea, ella me siguió sin protestar. Arrojé un poco de dinero en la mesa y la llevé al auto y la acomodé en el asiento.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Edward? —Me preguntó con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

La miré fijamente. —Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo —Me incliné contra ella y puse mi mano en su cuello para controlar el beso. La besé profundamente en los labios, incluso presionando sus dientes con mi lengua para que se abriera para mí. Bella necesitaba saber que aún la deseaba. Sabía que luchaba contra las emociones y mi conocimiento de su pasado. Ella asumió que no la desearía más si conocía los detalles.

Mi chica no podría estar más equivocada.

—Todas tus cosas siguen esperándote. Pero quiero que sepas… — hablé directamente a centímetros de su rostro, mirando fijamente sus ojos—. No tengo intención de dejarte ir —Tragué fuertemente—. Si vienes conmigo estás aceptándome todo, Bella. No conozco otra forma de estar contigo. Yo quiero todo o nada. Y quiero que tú también

—¿Todo o nada? —Puso su mano en mi mejilla y la sostuvo allí, con un cuestionamiento genuino

Volví mi cara para besarle la mano mientras sostenía mi rostro. — Un término de póquer. Significa apostar todo lo que tienes en las cartas con las que estás jugando. Eres lo que yo tengo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y su labio tembló levemente. —Ni siquiera te he contado todo. Hay más. —Alejó su mano.

—Abre los ojos y mírame —dije suavemente pero con firmeza.

Ella obedeció de inmediato y tuve que contener un gemido, ya que me encendió eso. —No me importa lo que aún no me has contado o incluso lo que acabas de contarme en el restaurante. —Sacudí la cabeza un poco para que comprendiera—. No cambiará como me siento. Sé que hablaremos más y puedes contarme el resto cuando puedas… o cuando necesites. Lo oiré. Necesito oír todo para asegurarme de mantenerte a salvo. Lo que haré, te lo prometo, Bella.

—Oh, Edward… —Su labio inferior tembló mientras me miraba, tan hermosa en su tristeza como lo era feliz.

Podía ver que a Bella le preocupaban muchas cosas —compartir su pasado, mi reacción a su pasado, las posibles amenazas de su seguridad en Londres, mis sentimientos— y yo realmente quería borrar esas preocupaciones de su rostro si pudiera. Desearía que se liberara de sus persecutores y que la dejaran para vivir su vida, con suerte conmigo a su lado. Nunca había prometido algo con tanto ímpetu como ahora. Yo la mantendría a salvo, pero también quería asegurarme de que entendiera en qué se metía si accedía a venir conmigo.

—Nada de huir de mí, Bella. Si necesitas espacio, está bien, lo respetaré y te lo daré. Pero tienes que dejarme ir a verte a donde estés, y saber que no te irás de nuevo… o me cerrarás la puerta —Acaricié su labio con mi pulgar—. Es lo que necesito de ti, nena. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Ella comenzó a respirar más rápido, su pecho moviendo sus senos de arriba abajo en esa blusa azul turquesa, sus ojos brillantes. Sabía que tenía miedo, pero Bella tenía que aprender a confiar en mí si queríamos tener una oportunidad para nosotros. Me aferré a la esperanza de que tomaría mi oferta. No sabía qué hacer si ella no lo hacía_. ¿Derrumbarme? ¿Convertirme en un acosador? ¿Anotarme en psicoterapia?_

—Pero… me cuesta tanto confiar en una relación. Has llegado más lejos que nadie antes. Por primera vez he tenido que elegir entre una relación seria y compleja o estar tranquila… y sola.

Gemí y la sujeté con más fuerza. —Sé que tienes miedo, pero quiero que nos des una oportunidad. No tienes que estar sola. Tienes que estar conmigo. —Las palabras sonaron algo duras pero no podía retractarme.

Bella me sorprendió sonriendo y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. — Eres algo más, Edward Cullen. ¿Siempre fuiste así?

—¿Así como?

—Tan demandante, decidió y directo.

Me encogí de hombros. —Supongo. No lo sé. Sólo sé cómo soy contigo. Quiero cosas contigo que nunca antes había querido. Te quiero y es todo lo que sé. Ahora mismo quiero que vengas a casa y estemos juntos. Y sólo tomaré la promesa de que no te irás ante la menor señal de problemas. Me darás la oportunidad de enmendarme y no me cerrarás la puerta —Sostuve sus hombros con ambas manos—. Puedo ser comprensivo si me dices lo que necesitas de mí. Quiero darte lo que sea que necesites, Bella. —Froté su cuello con mis pulgares, la suave piel magnetizándose bajo mis dedos cuando comencé a tocarla. Una vez que conseguía sentirla no quería dejarla ir.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos un instante, sucumbiendo a nuestra atracción y dándome esperanza. Dijo una palabra. Mi nombre. —Edward…

—Creo que también sé lo que es eso. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí para dártelo —La apreté con un poquito más de fuerza—. Escógeme. Escógenos.

Ella tembló. Lo vi pasar y también lo sentí. Asintió y murmuró las palabras: —De acuerdo. Prometo no volver a huir.

La besé lentamente, mis manos moviéndose a su rostro. Empujé mi lengua entre sus dulces labios y por todos los cielos, ella me dejó entrar. Sí. Me permitió entrar y me besó de regreso, su cálida y suave lengua deslizándome contra la mía. _Premio Mayor_. Sabía que gané esta ronda, quería detener todo y agradecer a mi madre en el cielo

En cambio, seguí besando a Bella. La dejé saber todo en ese beso, tomando sus labios, jugando con mis dientes, intentando entrar en ella. Mientras más entrara, más difícil sería para ella volver a dejarme. Así funcionaba mi mente con ella. Estás eran estrategias de batalla y podría hacerlas todo el día. Ya no huiría de mí, no se escondería, nada de finales. Ella sería mía y me dejaría amarla.

Bella se derritió bajo mis labios, se volvió tan suave y permisiva, encontró el lugar que necesitaba y se acomodó en ello, como hacía yo al tomar el control. Funcionaba para nosotros, muy, muy bien. Me retiré y suspiré profundamente. —Ahora vamos a casa.

—¿Qué pasó con ir despacio? —preguntó suavemente.

—Todo o nada, nena —susurré—. No puede ser de otra forma con nosotros. —Si ella supiera lo que tenía en mente para el futuro podría volverse temerosa conmigo de nuevo y no podía arriesgarme aún. Habría tiempo de sobra para esa charla más tarde

—Aún tenemos mucho de que hablar —dijo.

—Entonces hablaremos mucho —_Además de otras cosas_.

Se volvió en su asiento y se reclinó, poniéndose cómoda para mirarme mientras salía del estacionamiento. Me miró todo el viaje. Me gustaba tener sus ojos en mí. No, lo amaba, joder. Amaba que estuviera a mi lado, pareciendo quererme tanto como yo a ella. También la miraba cuando podía dejar de mirar el camino

—¿Con que todo o nada? Tendré que aprender a jugar al póquer.

Me reí. —Oh, estoy de acuerdo. De alguna manera creo que te saldrá naturalmente, cariño —Arqueé las cejas—. ¿Qué tal un póquer de prendas primero?.

—Esperaba que lo sugirieras. Qué bueno que no me decepciones — dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sólo sonreí y la imaginé quitándose la ropa en un juego de póquer porque yo ganaría cada mano. Una muy, muy linda imagen

Al final me pidió que pasáramos por su casa para que consiguiera sus "pastillas". No estaba seguro de si eran las anticonceptivas o las de dormir y no tenía intención de preguntar. Definitivamente necesitábamos ambas. Por lo que hice lo que cualquier tipo con cerebro haría. La llevé a su departamento. De nuevo, me enorgullecí por no ser un idiota.

Esperé mientras ella preparaba un bolso. Le dije que trajera cosas para varios días. Lo que realmente quería era que se quedara en mi casa indefinidamente, pero no pensé que fuera el momento indicado para sugerir eso —sigo manteniendo mi estado de un _no-imbécil_.

Los recuerdos llenaron mi mente cuando ella entró. La pared adyacente a la puerta principal siempre estaría grabada en mi lóbulo frontal. La imagen de ella en su pequeño vestido púrpura y botas, sostenida por mí. Cristo, había sido sublime la forma en que manejó mi polla contra la pared esa noche_. Amo esa pared_, joder. Divertido. Sonreí por mi chiste inteligente.

—¿Ahora por qué sonríes? —preguntó Bella mientras salía de su habitación con el bolso preparado, viéndose mucho mejor de lo que hacía más temprano. Su personalidad de siempre había vuelto.

—Eh… sólo pensaba en cuánto amo tu pared —Le hice mi mejor gesto sugestivo y tomé el bolso de su mano.

La expresión de sorpresa de Bella rápidamente pasó a ser de humor. —Aún puedes hacerme reír, Edward, a pesar de todo. Tienes un extraño talento.

—Gracias. Me gusta compartir todos mis talentos contigo —dije sugestivamente, rodeándola con un brazo mientras salíamos de su departamento. Ella miró la pared cuando pasamos .

—Vi eso —dije.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó inocentemente. Oh, ciertamente tenía una cara de póquer. No podía esperar a jugar cartas con ella.

—Miraste la pared y recordaste estar follándome contra ella.

Me codeó juguetonamente mientras caminábamos.

—¡No hice eso! Además, tú me follaste a mí, no de la otra forma.

—Lo que sea —Le hice cosquillas y me hizo una mueca. Era encantador volver a tenerla en mis brazos—. Sólo digo la verdad nena, fue una follada épica la de esa pared.

* * *

Para cuando tuve a Bella tras las puertas cerradas de mi departamento, la noche de verano había caído en la ciudad.

En el camino habíamos parado una vez más para comprar un nuevo teléfono para ella. Había tomado casi una hora escogerlo, pero era necesario. Su viejo teléfono ahora lo tenía yo. Quien fuera que llamara buscando a Bella Swan tendría que lidiar conmigo.

Quizás esta noche investigara al periodista y hablaría con Charlie Swan. No era algo que me emocionaba, pero no iba a evitarlo. _«Hola, Charlie. Estoy follándome a tu hija de nuevo. Oh, y antes que lo olvide, debes saber que su seguridad está totalmente en mis manos ahora. ¿También mencioné que es mía? Mía, Charlie. Mantengo lo que es mío cerca y a salvo.»_

Me pregunté cómo tomaría las nuevas noticias, y luego noté que no me importaba. Era él quien puso a Bella en mi camino. Ahora ella era mi prioridad. Me importaba ella. Sólo quería protegerla y evitar que la dañaran. Él tendría que lidiar con el asunto como yo.

Caminé detrás de ella, de pie ante la ventana, mirando las luces de la ciudad. Me había dicho que amaba la vista la primera vez que la traje a casa. Le dije que verla en mi casa era la mejor vista, sin comparación. Mi opinión no había cambiado.

La toqué cuidadosamente, mis manos en sus hombros, mis labios en su oído. —¿Qué miras?

Ella vio mi reflejo en el vidrio por lo que no se asustó. —La ciudad. Amo las luces de noche

—Amo mirarte viendo las luces de noche —Moví su cabello a un costado y besé su cuello. Inclinó la cabeza para darme acceso mientras yo inhalaba, la esencia de su piel drogándome, volviéndome loco por ella—. Se siente tan bien tenerte aquí —susurré.

Todo el tiempo luchaba con mis deseos cuando ella estaba cerca. Este era un nuevo problema que nunca había enfrentado en una relación antes. Amaba la parte de follar —soy un chico y tengo un pene. Tampoco he tenido grandes problemas encontrando una cita. A las mujeres les gusta mi aspecto y, como papá decía, hace todo más fácil, pero no mejor. Cuando las mujeres te persiguen porque creen que eres sexy y tienes poco dinero rápidamente se reduce todo a un intercambio muy básico. Una cena, algo de sexo, quizás una segunda cita… follar. Y luego… adiós. El punto es no me gusta que me usen, y he tenido años de intentos de mujeres que quieren salir solo por sexo.

Bella evoca una reacción diferente de mí y lo hace desde el primer encuentro. Para empezar, ella nunca me buscó. Si no la hubiera oído llamarme atractivo esa noche en la galería no sabría que me miró. Presionó todos los botones correctos, y por primera vez me importaba la mujer mucho más que el sexo con ella.

Oh, aún me importaba el sexo, pero era muy diferente ahora. Las necesidades dominantes en mí se habían modificado al conocer a Bella, como si ella fuera la causa. De hecho, yo sabía que lo era. Quería cosas con ella que me asustaban, porque yo no quería… no, no podía soportar perderla por eso.

Lo que compartió conmigo esta noche me asustaba como nunca. También dejaba en claro su misterioso comportamiento del principio. Al menos tenía unas respuestas de por qué ella huía

—También me alegra —suspiró profundamente—. Te extrañé tanto, Edward.

Se inclinó contra mí, la curva de su trasero justo contra mi cadera. Con sólo las capas de su pantalón corto cubriéndole esa hermosa parte, mi polla se despertó enseguida, lista y preparada para el servicio.

¡Santo Cielo! Eso fue todo lo que necesité para comenzar. Ella sentiría mi erección en un momento, ¿Y después qué? No debería acercarme a ella así ahora. Seguía frágil y necesitaba compartir su historia. Si pudiera decirle eso a mi pene. La volví para poder besarla, intentando tirar de ella hacia mí. Sabía tan bien. Bella se derretía justo donde yo quería, y sabía que ya no podía retroceder. Necesitaba volver a reclamar a mi mujer.

Sólo un bastardo querría llevarla a la cama y desnudarla ahora mismo. Error, yo era un bastardo enfermo.

Podía vivir con eso.

Bella siempre me decía que le gustaba que fuera directo. Dijo que se sentía mejor cuando yo le decía lo que quería porque sabía lo que venía. Ella necesitaba eso de mí. Por lo que inspiré hondo y se lo dije.

—Quiero llevarte a la cama ahora mismo. Te quiero en mis brazos y quiero… estar en ti —Sostuve su cara entre mis manos y esperé su respuesta.

* * *

**Ya se sabe lo que le paso a bella!... Que fuerte no? Ya saben mis amores Reviews pliss!**

**Esta vez no tuve música… vi una película Pasiones Secretas…. Habla sobre los casos de histeria… Freud un poco de psicología!**

**Nos vemos las próximas XoXo Hgg!**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**Disfruten! :)**

También te deseo —Asintió y se inclinó para besarme—. Llévame a la cama, Edward. —Las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado en días y días llegaron a mis oídos. Tomé esos labios dulces que me ofrecía y la levanté del piso, su cuerpo apretado contra mi pecho.

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y enterró su cara en mi cuello. Gemí en voz alta y empecé a caminar. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, la vista de la cama hecha con sábanas limpias nunca había sido más bienvenida. ¡Lunes! ¡Annabelle había llegado, gracias a los benditos dioses! Si esas sabanas hubiesen seguido todavía allí con la evidencia de mi sesión de mi lamentable masturbación por todos lados no sé lo que habría hecho. Hice una nota mental para dar a Annabelle una — gracias por ser discreta— propina.

Puse a Bella yaciendo en su espalda y sólo la miré por un momento. La necesidad de ir lento era importante en este momento. Quería amarla y aceptar este regalo que me estaba dando. Necesitaba su sabor.

Su cabello oscilaba sobre los hombros y sus ojos brillaban de un tono verdoso por la blusa turquesa que todavía vestía. No la usará por mucho tiempo.

Empecé con sus zapatos de deporte. Luego los calcetines. Cogí sus pies y los masajee antes de deslizarme hacia arriba de la pierna a la cadera, a la pretina de sus pantalones cortos. Mis dedos se deslizaron por debajo y se apoderaron de ellos. Llegaron más abajo. Mis ojos vieron pedazos de su piel mientras la tela se deslizaba lejos del ombligo, caderas, estómago, coño, y largas piernas. Piernas que se envolvían alrededor de mí cuando yo estaba en el interior de ese hermoso y desnudo coño_. Dulce Cristo._

Había una razón para que mi chica fuera modelo. Modelo de desnudos. Poseía un cuerpo que tenía el poder de hacer que me quedara sin habla. Sin embargo, todavía no había terminado de revelar mi obra maestra. Cogí su camiseta. Era una parada rápida también. Nada debajo. Quería gritar un triunfante SÍ. Sus pechos se derramaron hacia el lado tan pronto como saqué esa camisa fuera por la cabeza.

—Bella... hermosa. —Escuché el sonido de su nombre viniendo de mis labios, pero no podía recordar mi intención de decirlo. Tenía que verla desnuda de nuevo, recordar cómo se veía, saber que tenía derecho de tocarla y que ella me aceptaría. Tenía que tener una pequeña parte de ella dentro de mí antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa también, estaba tan desesperado.

Poco a poco llevé mi boca desde el ombligo hasta un pecho perfecto, cubriendo todo el pezón y chupándolo profundamente. Lo puse en el interior de mi boca y acaricie la parte inferior con los dedos. _Tan suave_. Floreció hasta que quedo apretado y duro debajo de mi lengua y tenía que darle la misma atención al otro para ser justo. Esas bellezas merecían una participación absoluta de igualdad.

Se veía tan dispuesta y sensual yaciendo allí para mí que llené mis ojos con su imagen. Como un retrato. Pero uno que sólo yo podía ver. _Eso no es cierto_. La irritación persistente fue fugaz mientras empujaba la idea de que otros la vieran desnuda, en el fondo de la mazmorra de mi mente. En este momento tenía un festín delante de mí. Era el momento de participar.

Necesitaba sentir su carne contra mi lengua y labios. Necesitaba tanto de ella que yo temblaba mientras me quitaba los zapatos y cogía el cinturón. Me quité mi ropa rápidamente, muy consciente de que Bella observaba cada movimiento que hacía, sus ojos viajando por todo mi cuerpo. Su mirada admirada me puso tan duro que mis pelotas dolieron y mi polla ardió. _Sólo por ella._

Bajé de la cama con mis rodillas guiándome, totalmente distraído acerca de dónde ir primero. Era un banquete ante mí, toda extendida en mi cama, con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas pero sin revelar lo que quería ver. Mi urgencia creció y las palabras salieron de mi boca. —Abre y muéstrame. Quiero ver lo que es mío, nena.

Poco a poco, sus pies se deslizaron hacia arriba, hasta que se apoyaron sobre las sabanas mientras doblaba las piernas por las rodillas. Contuve el aliento y sentí el golpe de mi corazón en mi pecho. Movió una pierna y luego la otra. Simplemente así. Ella hizo lo que yo le pedía. Una presentación perfecta, en un movimiento elegante que envió una oleada de lujuria a mi polla solo por el espectáculo que me estaba dando. Me sentía muy lejos de estar satisfecho. Quería un buen vistazo antes de empezar a entrar en lo que me ella había sido negado durante muchos días.

—Pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza y aférrate a la cama.

Sus ojos parpadearon un poco y se centró en mi boca.

—Confía en mí. Voy a hacerlo bueno para ti, nena. Déjame hacer esto a mi manera...

—Edward —susurró, pero hizo lo que le pedí, lentamente llevando sus brazos para cruzar las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y agarrarse al borde del colchón. Dios, me encantaba cuando decía mi nombre durante el sexo. Me encantaba cuando lo decía, y punto.

—Nena —Sus pechos se desbordaron a los lados y un poco hacia arriba con el levantamiento de sus brazos. Los pezones de frambuesa con puntas perfectas rogaban por más de mi lengua. Fui de nuevo a ellos, chupando y pellizcando la piel sensible, amando cómo se movía debajo de mi boca. Corría al ritmo conmigo.

Llevé mis labios a los de ella. Mis dedos se extendieron a un pezón y lo enrollaron alrededor antes de tirar de la punta en un pequeño pellizco. Ella gimió y se arqueó para mí, pero mantuvo sus brazos. Pellizqué el otro y la vi flexionar las caderas un poco, sus piernas cada vez más abiertas, mostrando aún más esa parte de ella que necesitaba conocer más.

—Eres tan hermosa en esta posición —dije contra su estómago mientras besé mi camino hasta el lugar en el que tenía que tener mi boca. La besé primero y me encantó su respuesta. Ella tembló bajo mis caricias. Corrí mi lengua por los pliegues, presionándola abierta como una flor. Mía. Ella flexionó sus músculos y gimió. Pequeños sonidos suaves de placer y necesidad. Necesidad de lo que yo podía darle. Necesidad de mí.

—Eres... tan jodidamente hermosa, Bella —murmuré contra su carne.

—Me haces sentir hermosa —tartamudeó ella en un susurro y se abrió un poco más debajo de mí.

—Eso es todo... entrégate a mí, nena. —Besé sus labios vaginales al igual que lo haría con su boca—. Voy a hacer que te corras tan fuerte, y no vas a pensar en otra cosa salvo en mi cuando lo hagas —dije.

—Por favor, hazme...

—Ahhh... —Gimió y se movió debajo de mí_. Ese magnífico sonido_. Me puse a trabajar en ella en serio mientras gritaba, arqueando las caderas para encontrarse con mi boca. La sostuve abierta y devoré la suavidad temblorosa. No podía parar y no pude frenar. Su coño contra mis labios, mi lengua donde podría encontrar su camino dentro de ella una y otra vez, era todo lo que importaba. No me detuvo, continué acariciado su clítoris hasta que la sentí correrme.

—Oh, Dios, ¡Edward! —Exclamó en voz baja, convulsionándose mientras su clímax se hacía cargo.

—Umm —gemí, casi sin poder hablar—. ¡Ahora, vamos a hacer eso otra vez! —Le dije mientras me levantaba y alineaba mi polla. Me estremecí cuando nuestras pelvis se tocaron, como si una descarga de electricidad me estuviese cargando. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y los suyos se ampliaron en ese instante antes de que yo la tomara.

Enterré mi polla en un fuerte empuje, incapaz de negármelo a mí mismo por un segundo más. Ella gimió el más sexy de los sonidos que he escuchado cuando me dejé caer en ella. Mierda, se sentía bien —apretada y caliente y tragándome, sus músculos internos comprimiéndose a mi alrededor a través de la fuerza de su clímax en curso. Era algo tan cautivante que me asustó saber el poder que tenía sobre mí. Bella me mantuvo cautivo como lo había hecho desde el principio. El sexo no fue diferente. Me mantuvo cautivo todo el tiempo.

Se movió conmigo, aceptando cada golpe como si lo necesitara para vivir.

—¡Te voy a follar hasta que te corras otra vez!

Y lo hice

Bella lo tomó todo; cada centímetro de mi polla caliente en su cavidad dulce, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos golpeándose juntos llenaba el aire, acercándonos a la final. Cerní su rostro al mío, buscando sus ojos con los míos, adueñándome de su cuerpo con el mío. Sólo la vi a ella. Sólo la sentí a ella. Solo la oí a ella.

Se tensó más profundo y puso los ojos en blanco, su boca abierta. Tomé eso también. Cubrí su boca con la mía y la penetré con la lengua. Tragué sus gritos cuando empezó a llegar al orgasmo y le di los míos cuando la prisa me golpeó en los testículos. Esto iba a ser algo inmenso — una explosión de placer indescriptible que iría mas allá de lo que las palabras pudiesen expresar, se disparó en mi polla. Sólo podía perderme en ella y montarlo hasta caer en el olvido con la explosión.

Mi cuerpo se redujo a nada y sólo se quedó enterrado dentro de ella, todavía convulsionando con las vibraciones. No quería quitarme nunca dónde estaba. ¿Cómo podría?

El tiempo se calmó y respiramos. La simple tarea de llevar oxígeno lo consumía todo. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo debajo de mi pecho y los pequeños espasmos de placer que extraían hasta lo último alrededor de mi polla en las paredes de su apretado coño_. Tan jodidamente bueno._

Cuando pude soportar apartar mi boca de su piel, me cerní sobre su rostro, buscando sus ojos. Tenía miedo de lo que podría ver. La última vez que habíamos estado así juntos cosas muy malas sucedieron después_. Había dicho que me alejara de ella y salió por la puerta._

—Sí, te amo —susurré las palabras apenas audibles a pocos centímetros de su cara y vi crecer sus ojos luminosos y húmedos. Comenzó a llorar.

En realidad, no era la reacción que había esperado. Salí de su cuerpo y sentí la humedad pegajosa entre nosotros. Pero Bella me sorprendió una vez más. En vez de distanciarse, se acurrucó pegada a mi pecho, se aferró a mí y lloró en silencio. Ella lloró, pero no intento alejarse de mí. Fue en busca de consuelo. Me di cuenta de que nunca podría entender la mente de una mujer.

—Dime que todo estará bien... aunque sean mentiras... —dijo entre sollozos.

—Lo va estar, nena. Voy a asegurarme. —Quería un Djarum tan desesperadamente que podía saborearlo. En cambio la sostuve contra mí y acaricié su cabello, entrelazando mis dedos por su sedosidad una y otra vez hasta que dejó de llorar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al cabo de un tiempo.

—¿Por qué, qué? —Besé su frente.

—¿Por qué me amas? —Su voz era baja, pero la pregunta la escuché muy claramente.

—No puedo cambiar lo que siento o saber por qué, Bella. Sólo sé que eres mi chica y que tengo que seguir mi corazón. —Todavía no me podía decir lo mismo. Sabía que se preocupaba por mí, pero creo que estaba más convencida de que no merecía el amor más que nada. De cualquier concesión o recepción.

—Sin embargo, no te he dicho el resto de la historia, Edward.

Bingo. —¿A qué le tienes miedo? —Se puso rígida en mis brazos—. Dime lo que te asusta, nena

—A que te pares.

—¿Pare de amarte? No. No lo haré.

—¿Pero cuando lo sepas todo? Soy un desastre, Edward. —Me miró con los ojos brillando de diferentes colores otra vez.

—Umm —Besé la punta de su nariz—. Sé lo suficiente y no cambia nada acerca de cómo me siento. No puedes ser peor que yo. Te ordeno que dejes de preocuparte. Y tienes razón. Eres un desastre aquí, y yo te he hecho de esa manera. —Serpentee mi mano entre sus piernas y deslicé los dedos a lo largo de todo el centro de ella y sentí lo que había puesto allí. Al hombre de las cavernas en mí le encantó la idea de todo el semen que había puesto dentro de ella, pero a ella probablemente no—. Toma un baño conmigo y podemos hablar un poco más.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante mi tacto, pero asintió y dijo—: Eso suena bien.

Salí de la cama y fui a abrir el agua del baño. Sus ojos me siguieron, mirando por encima de mi espalda. Sabía que ella miraba las cicatrices. Sabía que ella me preguntaría por ellas muy pronto. Y tendría que compartir mi jodido pasado. No quería hacerlo. La idea de traerla a ese mundo iba en contra de todo instinto que poseía, pero aun así, no volvería a ocultarle la verdad. Eso no era una opción con Bella y había aprendido mi lección.

Vertí algunas burbujas de baño y ajusté la temperatura. Levanté la mirada al escuchar los pasos de ella caminando hacia el baño. Desnuda y hermosa y viniendo hacia mí, me dejaba sin aliento incluso si ahora estaba demasiado delgada. Me encontré pensando en otra ronda de prehistórico sexo, pero me obligué a controlarlo, así la parte racional de mi cerebro podría funcionar. Realmente necesitaba hablar de algunas cosas y el sexo tenía una manera de hacerme olvidar otros asuntos y eclipsar todo lo demás. _El bastardo codicioso_.

Así que tomé su mano y la ayudé a entrar en la bañera conmigo y nos acomodamos. Me senté en la parte de atrás y la puse delante de mí, su culo resbaladizo descansando tentadoramente contra mi polla repentinamente despierta. Le digo a mi paquete que cierre la maldita boca, e imagine a Muriel, la vendedora ambulante y su bigote para apaciguarse. Eso funcionó. Muriel era horrible, y probablemente ni siquiera una mujer de verdad. Tal vez, ni siquiera humana. De hecho, estoy seguro de que Muriel es realmente un extraterrestre explorador enviado aquí a vender periódicos y aprender el idioma. Todavía ansiaba mis Djarums. Varios.

Bella olfateó el aire. —¿Fumas aquí?

—A veces. —En realidad necesito dejar de hacer eso—. Pero tendré que dejar de fumar en la casa ahora que estás aquí conmigo.

—No me importa, Edward. El olor de las especias y los clavos es agradable, y no me importa, pero sé que es malo para ti y no me gusta eso

—Estoy tratando de dejarlo. —Deslicé mis manos por su brazo hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo sobre su pecho, descansando justo al nivel del agua—. Contigo aquí, lo haré mejor. Puedes ser mi motivación, ¿de acuerdo?

Tomó una respiración profunda y asintió. Entonces, empezó a hablar.

—Nunca volví a mi escuela de nuevo. Sólo faltaban seis meses de la graduación y lo dejé. Mis padres estaban en shock por el cambio en mí. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se enteraran del video. Discutían sobre qué hacer, y tenían opiniones muy diferentes. No me importaba. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar y muy, muy enferma. Es difícil de admitirlo, pero es la verdad. Estaba destrozada emocionalmente y sin forma de escapar de los demonios.

Besé su nuca y la sostuve un poco más fuerte. Sabía todo sobre sus demonios, los malditos hijos de puta que eran. —¿Puedo preguntar por qué tus padres no trataron de presentar cargos por asalto a los tres? Hubiera sido fácil arrestarlos. Eras menor de edad y ellos adultos… y había un video grabado en evidencia.

—Mi papá los quería en prisión. Mi mamá no quería la publicidad. Afirmó que mi reputación de zorra sólo arrastraría nuestro nombre por el fango y alteraría el orden social de las cosas. Probablemente tenía razón. Pero de nuevo, no me importó que nadie hiciera algo al respecto. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

—Oh, nena…

—Y entonces, descubrí que me habían dejado embarazada.

Me calmé ante esas desagradables noticias. _Jodido infierno…_

—Eso me puso al borde. Yo… yo no podía tratar con nada de eso. Mi papá no sabía qué hacer con un embarazo. Empezó a hablar con el Senador. Mi mamá programó un aborto para mí, y yo simplemente no podía manejar más. No quería un bebé. No quería matar lo que estaba dentro de mí, tampoco. Sólo no quería estar recordando el incidente y todo y todos me lo recordaba. Supongo que si me hubiera sentido mejor conmigo misma, podría haberle hecho frente alas cosas, pero entonces, si me hubiera sentido mejor conmigo misma nunca hubiera ido esa fiesta en primer lugar y terminado en esa mesa de billar.

—Lo siento mucho… —dije con voz suave pero firme, queriendo que realmente entendiera cómo me sentía—. Escucha, nena, no puedes culparte por lo que te sucedió —Presioné cerca de su oído—. Fuiste la víctima de un crimen y trato abominable. No fue tu culpa, Bella. Espero que sepas eso ahora. —Froté arriba y abajo sus brazos, echando agua caliente en su piel.

Se acomodó más en mi cuerpo y tomó una profunda respiración. — Creo que lo hago ahora, en su mayor parte, al menos. La Dr. Mallory me ayudó, y encontrar mi lugar en el mundo también ayudó. Pero, en aquel entonces, estaba acabada. Acabada en vida. No podía ver otro camino para mí.

Todo el calor anterior me dejó y me preparé para lo que venía. Como un choque de trenes que no puedes dejar de mirar, tenía que saber lo que había sucedido con ella, pero tampoco quería saberlo. No quería ir a su lugar oscuro con ella.

Se movió en la bañera e hizo girar sus dedos en el agua cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo. —Nunca me había sentido tan tranquila como lo hice ese día. Me levanté y supe lo que iba a hacer. Esperé hasta que papá fue a trabajar. Me sentí mal por hacerlo en su casa, pero sabía que mi mamá nunca me perdonaría por hacerlo en la suya. Les escribí cartas de despedida y las dejé en mi cama. Entonces, tomé un puñado de pastillas para dormir que había robado del botiquín de mi madre, me metí en la bañera, y corté mis muñecas.

—No. —Mi corazón se comprimió en un apretón doloroso y todo lo que podía hacer era sostenerla, sentir su cuerpo caliente, y estar agradecido de que estaba conmigo ahora. Imaginarla en ese punto de su vida, a una edad tan joven, y sintiendo que no tenía otras opciones fue muy aleccionador. Sabía cómo me sentía sobre Bella, pero esto asustó como el infierno.

—Pero apestaba ante eso, también. Me quedé dormida y realmente no corté lo suficientemente profundo para sangrar, o eso me dijeron más tarde. Las píldoras que tomé fueron el peor peligro. Papá me encontró a tiempo. Vino a casa para el almuerzo para ver cómo estaba. Dijo que un ambiente raro le estaba ensombreciendo la mañana entera, y regresó a casa. Me salvó. —Bella se estremeció ligeramente y giró su cabeza un poco más para descansar su mejilla en mi pecho.

_Gracias, Charlie Swan. _

—Me alegra mucho —susurré—. Mi chica no puede ser genial en todo. —Traté de aligerar el ambiente un poco, pero esta no era una conversación con esa dirección. Mi papel era escuchar, así que la besé en el cabello de nuevo y puse mi mano sobre su corazón—. Cuando le hable a tu padre, se lo voy a agradecer —susurré

—Desperté en un hospital siquiátrico. Las primeras palabras de mi madre fueron que yo tuve un aborto involuntario y que había hecho algo muy estúpido y egoísta, y que los doctores tuvieron que ponerme en la sección de observación suicida. Ella no manejó bien las cosas. Yo sabía que la avergonzaba. Y ahora que soy mayor, sólo puedo imaginar por lo que hice pasar a mis padres, pero ella tampoco parece querer hacer frente a sus decisiones. Mamá hablaba sin parar de la bendición que era ya no estar embarazada, esa era su mayor preocupación. Nuestra relación no es fácil. Ella desaprueba casi todo lo que hago.

Bella suspiró de nuevo en mi pecho. Seguí tocándola para asegurarme que ella estaba realmente aquí. Mi chica me contaba sus más profundos secretos, en una bañera caliente, desnuda en mis brazos después de algún realmente alucinante polvo. No tenía ninguna queja. Bueno, tal vez unas pocas, pero no se las expresaría a Bella. Continué echando agua caliente sobre sus brazos y pecho, y pensé en lo mucho que estaba en desacuerdo con su mamá. ¿Qué madre diría tal cosa a su hija después de un intento de suicidio?

—Cuando todo termino, mis padres me enviaron a un lindo lugar en el desierto de Nuevo México. Tomó tiempo, pero mejoré y finalmente aprendí cómo lidiar con mi pasado. No sin problemas, pero me las arreglé para hacer algunos avances decentes, supongo. Descubrí mi interés por el arte y lo desarrollé.

Bella se detuvo otra vez en su historia, casi como si estuviera midiendo cómo estaba aceptando sus noticias y si estaba escandalizado o aterrorizado de ella ahora. Se preocupaba demasiado. Agarré su muñeca con cicatrices y la besé justo sobre las marcas irregulares. Pequeños trozos de color blanco estropeaban la perfecta piel con su brillo translúcido. La idea de ella cortando esa piel me entristeció por lo que ella había tolerado.

Tuve una súbita epifanía —Bella intentando suicidarse la misma hora que estuve en esa prisión afgana a punto de ser…

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me sacó de mis pensamientos, llevando nuestras manos a su boca y sosteniéndolas allí con sus labios. Bella estaba besando mi mano esta vez. Sentí el calor desvanecer todo a través de mi cuerpo y traté de aferrarme a lo maravilloso de la sensación mientras duró, porque su gesto me puso demasiado emocional para hablar.

—Nunca supe que mi padre fue a ver al Senador Vulturi y que básicamente lo chantajeó. Estaba lívido porque casi me había perdido, y culpó a James Vulturi por todo. Mi papá quería presentar cargos, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de soportar un juicio, y probablemente nunca lo estaría. Además mi madre le decía que lo dejara en paz, y me permitiera recuperar en paz, lo convenció de no presentar cargos. Pero papá aún quería alguna retribución, sin embargo. El Senador Vulturi sólo quería que todo lo feo quedara en el olvido, muy lejos de su carrera política, así que obligó a su hijo a enlistarse en el ejército y resolvió su problema cuando James fue enviado a Irak. Luego arregló que me aceptaran en la Universidad de Londres, cuando llegó el momento en que estuve lo suficientemente bien para dejar Nuevo México e ir a la universidad. Nos decidimos por Londres porque estaba tan lejos de casa y el arte estaba aquí. Podía hablar el idioma y la tía Marie ya vivía aquí, así que no estaría completamente sola en un país extranjero sin al menos _alguna _familia.

—¿Así que el Senador ha sabido exactamente dónde estás todos estos años? —La situación apestaba, era mucho más grande de lo que jamás imaginé, y los riesgos para Bella podían ser enormes.

—Nunca supe esa parte hasta la semana pasada —susurró—, yo pensé que coseché mis propios méritos.

—Puedo entender cómo eso te molesto, pero te licenciaste gracias a tus méritos. Te he visto trabajar, y sé que eres brillante en lo que haces — Bromeé con mi tono y besé el lado de su mandíbula—. Mi adorable anorak, profesora Swan

—¿Anorak? —se rió—. ¿Qué clase de loca palabra de jerga inglesa es esa?

—Sí, creo que tus yanquis los llaman nerds o geeks. Eso eres tú. Un anorak artístico que adoro. —Giré su cabeza hacia la mía y encontré sus labios para otro beso. Sabía que estábamos recordando nuestra ridícula conversación en auto esa mañana sobre el profesor deteniendo al alumno que se porta mal. Lo que sería ella, la profesora, y yo, el estudiante que se porta mal.

—Estás loco —dijo contra mis labios.

—Loco por ti —dije, apretándola un poco—. Pero en realidad, el Senador Vulturi te debía mucho más de lo que te dio, a pesar de que no me hace feliz saber que él dónde exactamente dónde estás y lo que estás haciendo cada día

—Lo sé. Y eso me asusta un poco. Papá dijo que Eric Montrose murió en una extraña pelea de bar cuando Lance fue a casa con permiso del ejército. Él… era uno de ellos… en el video, pero nunca vi a ninguno de ellos de nuevo después de esa noche. Ni siquiera a James Vulturi.

El sonido de su voz me molestó, también la idea de ella recordando lo que pasó por las manos de esos degenerados. Estaba realmente feliz de que uno de ellos estuviera muerto. Esa parte no me molestaba en absoluto. Sólo rezaba que su muerte no tuviera nada que ver con ese video y el veto del Senador Vulturi.

Puse el agua a drenar y la ayudé a salir de la bañera. —No voy a dejar que nada te suceda, y no tienes por qué estar asustada. Lo tengo cubierto. —Sonreí y empecé a secar sus piernas con una toalla—. Hablaré con tu papá mañana y averiguaré todo lo que pueda del Senador Vulturi. —Sequé sus brazos, espalda y pechos, pensando que realmente podría acostumbrarme a hacer esto—. Sólo déjame preocuparme por el Senador. Buscaré a mis contactos y veré lo que lo que sale en el camino. Nadie va a acercarse a mi chica, a menos que vengan a mí primero.

Sonrió y me dio un muy bonito beso mordisqueando mi labio inferior. Tuve problemas para contenerme de subirla sobre el mostrador del lavabo y tenerla de nuevo.

La piel de Bella tenía un brillo dorado natural, pero justo ahora era rosa por el agua caliente, y tan hermosa que era difícil de mirar y permanecer neutral_. No pienses en eso_. Ignoré la urgencia y trabajé en secar sus sensuales curvas, las que definitivamente habían perdido algo de su forma curvilínea, pero aun así me encantaba y era toda _mía_. Se puso de pie con gracia para mí, como si no le afectara nuestra desnudez con tal proximidad. Me pregunté cómo demonios se las arregló para hacerlo. Bueno, tenía una idea de cómo. Era una modelo que posaba desnuda y estaba acostumbrada. _No pienses en eso, tampoco._

No pude recordar nunca ser controlado por mi polla en la forma que era controlado con ella. Tal vez cuando apenas era un adolescente, pero nunca nada con este nivel de intensidad me había consumido como lo hacía ahora. Follar con Brynne tenía más importancia para mí que comer o dormir_. _

_Todos necesitamos lo básico, Brynne. Comida, agua… una cama. _

Ella provocaba emociones en mí que no sabía que existían hasta la noche que entró en la Galería Andersen, hablando tonterías sobre mí y mi mano confianzuda.

Me quitó la toalla con una sexy sonrisa, y la utilizó para envolver toda esa gloriosa desnudez en la esponjosa tela de algodón. _Una maldita lástima_. Entró al dormitorio y escuché cajones abriéndose y cerrarse. Amaba el sonido de ella allí, moviéndose y preparándose para la cama. Saqué una toalla para mí y empecé a secarme, inmediatamente agradecí que me dormiría con ella en mi brazos, esta noche.

* * *

**Hola…. Mas sobre la historia de bella ****….. y el primer lemmon….. leS quiero pedir un favor en mi perfil puse que estoy buscando una historia por fa ayúdenme! Pasense x mi perfil ahí la descibri un poco **

**Hgg XoXo.. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

* * *

**DISFRUTENLO!**

Abrí los ojos en la oscuridad con el aroma de Bella en mi nariz y sonreí cuando noté donde estábamos_. Está en tu cama, contigo_. Tuve cuidado en no perturbar su sueño. Ella me miraba, pero su cabeza estaba oculta debajo de su brazo. La observé mientras respiraba durante unos minutos, extasiado y satisfecha por primera vez en días. Quería tocar a mi chica, pero la dejé dormir. Por Dios que lo necesitaba.

Necesidad. Tanta necesidad dentro de mí. Necesidades que sólo Bella podría satisfacer, y eso me asustó. Hace un mes no hubiera podido imaginar que tuviera un sentimiento de este tipo por ninguna mujer, pero ahora no podía imaginar no tenerla en mi vida. Me temía que el tiempo separados me hubiese cambiado para siempre.

Aspiré profundamente y contuve el aliento. El ligero olor a sexo estaba en las sabanas, pero en su mayoría sólo era su limpio y florido aroma el que me embriagaba. Me embriagaba de la misma manera que lo había hecho la primera vez que nos conocimos. Olía tan bien y odiaba tener que dejarla sola en la cama, pero me levanté con cuidado y me puse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

Me dirigí al otro lado de la gran habitación y hacia el pasillo de mi oficina, dejando la puerta de la habitación entreabierta en caso de que Bella se despertara con un mal sueño. Sobre todo necesitaba un cigarrillo y hablar con su padre.

—Charlie Swan —Su fuerte acento americano al otro lado del teléfono me recordó lo lejos que estaba Bella de su familia, aunque debo admitir que me encantaba la idea de que ahora considerase Londres como su hogar.

—Soy Edward. —dije mi nombre dándole una profunda calada a mi cigarrillo. Hubo silencio y después apresuradas preguntas.

—¿Está bien Bella? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está?

—No ha pasado nada, Charlie. Está durmiendo ahora mismo y perfectamente. —Inhalé otra vez

—¿Estas con ella? Espera. ¿Ahora está en tu casa? —El silencio creció espeso y siniestro mientras Charlie Swan contemplaba con exactitud lo que había estado haciendo con su hija—. Así que han resuelto sus diferencias. Mira, lamento esa llamada que hice…

—¿Lo sientes? —interrumpí—. Y sí, Bella está conmigo en este momento y planeo mantenerla muy cerca, Charlie. —Aplasté mi Djarum y decidí no encenderme otro hasta haber terminado esta conversación—. Sólo para que lo sepas, tampoco voy disculparme por haber estado con ella. Tú organizaste esto. Simplemente soy un hombre que se enamoró de una hermosa y encantadora chica. No se puede evitar, ¿no?

Charlie hizo un ruido que sonó frustrado para mí. Tenía que darle crédito por no explotar, pero quizás seguía teniéndolas consigo.

—Mira, Edward… Yo sólo la quiero a salvo. Bella toma sus propias decisiones en cuanto a con quien quiere salir. Lo único que quiero es mantener a esos bastardos lejos de ella. Evitar que le recuerden toda esa mierda. No tienes idea lo que ha sufrido. Eso casi la destruyó

—Lo sé. Anoche me lo contó todo. También tengo algunas cosas que decirte a ti.

—Adelante —dijo Tom con impaciencia. —En primer lugar, quiero darte las gracias por seguir tus instintos y volver a casa para verla ese día. Y en segundo lugar, quiero preguntarte algo. —Hice una pausa para dar efecto—. ¿En qué cojones pensabas al no decirme lo que le pasó realmente a tu hija? El conocimiento es poder, Charlie. ¿Cómo diablos puedo mantenerla protegida cuando no sé qué le hicieron? Lo que Bella me describió no era una cinta de sexo indiscreto como aludiste; fue un acto criminal de asalto y abuso a una chica de diecisiete años por tres hombres legalmente adultos.

—Lo sé —dijo con voz derrotada—. No quise romper su confianza y revelar los detalles ni a ti ni a nadie. Esa historia es suya y sólo suya para contar.

A la mierda con esto. Encendí un segundo Djarum.

—Omitiste la parte del Senador dándole su beca para la Universidad de Londres. Él sabe exactamente dónde está, y desde hace años.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, ¡y una vez más te digo que yo sólo quería que ella estuviera tan lejos de esa gente como fuera posible! —Rechinó de nuevo—. ¡Sé que esta situación es potencialmente un desastre y deja a mi hija en la peor de las posiciones! ¿Ahora ves por qué te necesito? Todo esto podría haberse quedado en el olvido de no ser por ese accidente aéreo. ¡Quién hubiera imaginado que Vulturi sería investigado como próximo vicepresidente!

Suspire con fuerza

—Estoy trabajando en él y hasta ahora no encuentro ningún trapo sucio sobre el Senador. Sé que ese chico son problemas, pero la lista negra del Senador Vulturi está limpia y ordenada.

—Bueno, no confió en él. ¡Y ahora uno de esos malditos degenerados esta fuera de la foto! Esa historia es todo lo que el Senador desea muerto y enterrado, y ¡ahora mismo mi hija está en medio de ese montón de mierda! ¡Esto es inaceptable!

—Tienes razón, y estoy vigilándolos a todos, créeme. Tengo algunos contactos en las FE y están buscando en los registros militares del hijo. Si hay algo ahí lo encontraré. Pregunta para ti. Bella dijo que la única persona identificable en el video era ella misma. Me dijo que los demás estaban en su mayoría fuera de la cámara y sus voces dobladas con una canción…

—Yo… Yo lo vi. Vi lo que le hicieron a mi niña… —Ahora el hombre parecía deshecho.

Cerré los ojos y deseé que las imágenes se desvanecieran. No podía imaginarme en sus zapatos, al ver la infamia y no tratar de matar a los que la lastimaron. Charlie Swan recibió elogios por no convertirse en un asesino en mi libro.

Me aclaré la garganta para poder hablar.

—Hay algo más que debes saber sobre mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ahora ella es mi responsabilidad. Estoy a cargo y haré contacto con la gente de Vulturi siempre y cuando llegue el momento. Bella es adulta y estamos juntos. Y si estás preocupado por mis motivos para decirte esto, no lo estés. La amo, Charlie. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenerla segura y feliz. —Di una calada final de humo y dejé que asimilara mis palabras

Suspiró antes de contestar—: Tengo dos cosas que decir a eso. Como un cliente que te necesita, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Sé que eres el hombre para el trabajo. Si alguien puede ver a Bella a través de este lío ese eres tú. —Hizo una pausa y pude adivinar lo que estaba por venir—. Pero como un padre que ama a su hija, y realmente no puedes entenderlo hasta que te pase a ti, si la lastimas y rompes su corazón, iré a por ti, Cullen, y olvidaré que alguna vez fuimos amigos.

Sonreí en mi silla, contento de que esta conversación estuviera llegando a buen término**.**

—Me parece justo, Charlie Swan. Puedo vivir con esos términos.

Hablamos un poco más y me dio el fondo completo de la historia de los Vulturi de San Francisco. Decidimos volver a hablar pronto, para mantenerlo al tanto de cualquier novedad y terminé la llamada.

Me quedé en mi escritorio un poco más, escribí algunas notas y envié algunos emails antes de apagar el ordenador portátil. Cuando apague la luz, Simba revoloteaba locamente en el acuario brillando detrás de mi escritorio. Volví y le lancé una golosina antes de salir al balcón para sentarme un rato.

Pasé por el dormitorio y no oí más que silencio. Quería que Bella durmiera bien. No más pesadillas para mi chica. Ya había tenido suficientes para una vida.

El cielo nocturno celebró millones de estrellas esta noche. No eran a menudo tan brillantes y me di cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había sentado aquí. Encendí otro cigarrillo. Aunque este fue despilfarrado. Si fumaba fuera nadie tenía que saberlo. No debería fumar dentro con Bella, de todos modos.

Crucé mis pies sobre la silla y me recosté en la tumbona. Dejé mi mente vagar en los pensamientos de hoy y todo lo que había pasado. Pensé en la historia trágica de Bella y en cómo cambiaron las cosas ahora. Para los dos. Sé… nuestros momentos de oscuridad habían sido como un universo paralelo. Ella tenía diecisiete años y yo había tenido veinticinco. Ambos en un lugar muy malo. Me sentí más conectado con ella que nunca, sentado aquí solo, inhalando tabaco condimentado a mis pulmones.

Solía fumar Dunhills. Era mi marca preferida y la primera de la lista. Me gustan las cosas finas así que no era una sorpresa. Pero todo cambio después de Afganistán. Muchas cosas cambiaron después de aquel lugar.

Absorbí la nicotina que mi cuerpo ansiaba y miré a la multitud de estrellas que brillaban por encima.

* * *

…_Cada guardia fumaba tabaco de clavo. Cada maldito rebelde tenía uno de esos encantadores e imperfectos cigarros liados a mano en sus labios mientras llevaban a cabo sus tareas de torturas y lavados de cerebro._

_¿Y el olor? Como ambrosía pura. Soñé con cigarrillos el primer día de mi captura. Soñé con el dulce olor del clavo mezclado con tabaco hasta que estuve seguro de que moriría antes de probar uno. Las palizas e interrogatorios empezaron más tarde. No creo que supieran lo que habían capturado a la primera. Aunque a su debido tiempo, al final, se lo figuraron. Los afganos querían usarme para negociar la liberación de los suyos. Recuerdo muchos de sus casi insensibles desvaríos. Sin embargo, eso estaba totalmente fuera de mis manos. La política del gobierno es no negociar con terroristas, así que sabía que se decepcionarían. Y sabía que iban a sacar su frustración en mí. Lo que hicieron. A menudo me preguntaba si sabían lo cerca que al principio estuve de romperme. Tenía una terrible culpa por conocer la verdad, y sentí un gran alivio por nunca haber tenido que elegir, pero había algunos interrogatorios (si se los puede llamar así) donde hubiera cantado como un canario en una mina de carbón si me hubieran ofrecido uno de esos hermosos y dulces clavos para fumar. Fue la primera cosa que pedí cuando salí de ese montón de escombros. El infante de la Marina de los Estados Unidos que llegó a mí primero, dijo que estaba en shock. Supongo que lo estaba… y no. Yo creo que él estaba en estado de shock de que nadie estuviera vivo de lo que quedaba de mi prisión después de que ellos bombardearan esa mierda (cosa por la que amablemente le di las gracias). Pero en realidad yo estaba en shock porque sabía que en ese momento el destino había cambiado para mí. Edward Cullen era un hombre afortunado._

* * *

Una sombra se movió a la luz tenue detrás de mí y me llamó la atención. Volví la cabeza. Mi corazón dio un vuelco dentro de mi pecho al ver a Bella de pie, mirándome, justo al otro lado de la corrediza de cristal. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un instante o dos, antes de que ella deslizara la puerta abriéndola y saliera.

—Te levantaste —dije.

—Estás fumando fuera—dijo. Puse el cigarro en el cenicero y sujeté mis brazos abiertos para ella.

—Me has pillado.

Vino directamente, luciendo decadentemente despeinada por dormir con una camiseta turquesa y un par de mis boxers de seda. Y sin nada debajo. La arrastré hacia mí y sonrió un poco, cruzando sus largas piernas a cada lado de las mías, a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y agarrando mi cara con sus dos manos.

—Estas arrestado, Cullen. —Sus ojos se movieron inmensamente, tratando de leerme. Sabía lo que hacía y deseaba poder saber lo que realmente pensaba. Sólo el hecho de que ella se subiera en mi regazo y tocara mi cara me emocionaba, pero verla relajada y feliz después de despertarse en la noche me complació más.

—Umm, se cómo puedes castigarme si quieres —dije.

Ella se acurrucó en mí y puse mis brazos a su alrededor.

—¿En que estás pesando? Parecías lejano y furtivo con tu cigarrillo fuera en la noche.

Hablé en su pelo y moví mi mano arriba y abajo en su espalda

—Pensaba en… la suerte. En ser afortunado. En tener un poco de suerte —Era la verdad y la razón por la que todavía respiraba incluso aunque todavía no podía compartir esa parte con ella. Quería, pero no sabía cómo empezar siquiera ese viaje con Bella. Ella no necesitaba más mierda dolorosa de la que ya tenía que cargar en sus hombros.

—¿Y lo eres? ¿Afortunado?

—No solía serlo. Pero luego mi suerte cambió para mejor un día. Tomé el regalo que me dio y empecé a jugar a las cartas.

Trazó mi pecho con sus dedos muy suavemente, probablemente consciente de lo mucho que me tenía.

—Ganaste un montón de torneos. Papa me contó cómo te conoció

—Tu padre me cayó muy bien el día que nos conocimos. Y todavía me cae bien. Anoche hable con él.

Su mano en mi pecho se calmó por un momento, pero luego continuó con el suave roce.

—¿Y cómo te fue?

—Fue casi como me imaginaba que sería. Dijimos lo que necesitábamos decir y fuimos al grano. Él sabe lo nuestro. Se lo dije. Quiere lo mismo que yo, mantenerte a salvo y feliz.

—Me siento segura contigo… siempre lo he hecho. Y sé que mi padre te respeta mucho. Me dijo que tuvo que presionarte para que aceptaras el caso. —Ella hizo un sonido en mi contra, su boca sobre mi pectoral. Un sonido agradable; suave y bonito, y uno que me puso muy duro—. Pero hubiera deseado que me contará lo que pasó. —Hizo una pausa y luego susurró con nostalgia—. Tengo que saber que está pasando, Edward. Nunca podré volver a ser la victima inconsciente. Los secretos me destruirían, no puedo manejarlos ahora. Siempre tengo que saberlo todo. Despertarme en esa mesa, sin saber quién o qué… no puedo…

—Shhhh… lo sé. —Le detuve antes de que se exaltara—. Ahora lo sé.

Alcancé su cara. Quería ver sus ojos cuando le dijera la siguiente parte. Ella era absolutamente hermosa mirándome a la luz de la noche estrellada donde se apoyaba en mi pecho. Sus labios necesitaban besos y yo quería estar dentro de ella de nuevo, pero en su lugar me obligué a hablar.

—Lamento mucho haber mantenido esos secretos. Entiendo porque necesitas saber la verdad. Lo entiendo, y prometo contarte todo a partir de ahora, incluso si pienso que no te va a gustar oírlo. Y sé que anoche fue difícil para ti contarme tu historia, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres tan fuerte… encantadora… y brillante, Bella Swan. Mi hermosa chica americana. —Froté sus labios con mi pulgar.

Sonrió.

—Gracias —articuló.

—¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? —pregunté.

—Dime.

—Que estás conmigo. Justo aquí, donde puedo hacer esto. —Bajé la mano por debajo de su camiseta y le agarré un pecho, tan suave, llenando mi mano con su peso liviano. Le sonreí. El tipo de sonrisa que puedo sentir en mi cara, del tipo que sólo ella y un grupo muy reducido de personas podía causar.

—Sí —dijo—, y me alegro de estar aquí contigo, Edward. Eres la primera persona que me hace… olvidar. —Su voz se hizo más suave, pero extrañamente, más clara—. No sé por qué funciona contigo, pero lo hace. Yo no, no pude… tener intimidad en mucho tiempo. Y luego seguía siendo… difícil… esas veces que intenté.

—Ya no importa, nena —interrumpí. Odiaba incluso imaginar a Bella con alguien más; otro hombre viéndola desnuda, tocándola, haciendo que se corriera. Las imágenes me volvían loco de celos, pero al mismo tiempo lo que me acababa de decir me hacía feliz. Yo era la primera persona que la hacía olvidar. ¡Joder, sí! Y me gustaría hacerlo de manera que fuera la última persona que también recordaría.

—Ahora te tengo, me estoy aferrando a ti y no quiero volver a dejarte ir.

Me ronroneó y sus ojos brillaron mientras rozaba su otro pecho encontrando su pezón floreciendo apretado. Tenía los pezones sensibles y me encantaba devorarlos. Y hacer que me deseara. Esa era la motivación real, si era honesto. Hacer que Bella me deseara era mi obsesión.

Moví su pelo al otro lado y me aferré a su cuello con los labios.

Me encantaba el sabor de su piel y como respondía cuando la tocaba. Teníamos química juntos, y lo supe desde el principio. En ese momento estaba arqueándose en mi pecho, empujando el suyo más y más en mi mano. Le pellizqué el pezón y disfruté del sonido que hizo cuando lo hice. Sabía hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo esto, o hacia donde quería que se dirigiera_. Yo moviéndome dentro de ella, haciendo que se corriera, consiguiendo esa suave y magnifica mirada de sus ojos después de llegar al clímax_. Vivía por esa mirada en sus ojos. Esa mirada me llevaba a comportamientos que nunca había considerado antes con una mujer.

Ella comenzó a frotarse en mi regazo. Sus caderas balanceándose sobre mi "muy excitada" polla bajo la fina tela de los pantalones, haciéndome imaginar todo tipo de cosas pervertidas para probar. Y hombre, yo quería probar algunas cosas pervertidas con ella.

Deslicé mi mano a través del canal de los boxers de seda que llevaba y directamente a su hendidura_. Fácil acceso_. Y estaba tan jodidamente mojada para mí que sólo pude avanzar más. Hizo sonidos cuando rocé su coño y empecé a hacer círculos sobre su apretado capullo de clítoris que quería mi polla golpeando contra él. Ella me quería. La hice quererme sexualmente. Si por el momento era lo mejor que tener con ella, entonces aceptaría lo que pudiese. Sin embargo, yo quería más de mi con Bella. Mucho más.

Aparté mi boca de su cuello y mi mano de su coño, la levanté de mi regazo y la puse de pie, delante de mí. Me quedé en la tumbona y encendí mi mirada sobre ella.

—Desnúdate para mí.

Ella se tambaleó un poco sobre sus pies, mirándome, con expresión indescifrable. No sabía cómo podría tomarse esa orden, pero no me preocupó. Estaba a punto de descubrirlo, y la emoción y el desafío me endurecieron como hierro.

—Pero estamos afuera… —Se giró para mirar por el balcón y después a mí.

—Desnúdate y ponte de espaldas sobre mí.

Comenzó a respirar pesadamente y seguí sin estar seguro de lo que haría, pero se lo dije de todos modos. A Bella le gustaba cuando era contundente.

—Nadie puede vernos. Quiero follar aquí mismo, ahora mismo, bajo las estrellas —dije

Me miró con esos ojos suyos cuyo color no puede ser nombrado y llevó las manos a la parte baja de su camiseta. La tiró hacia arriba y hacia fuera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero la sostuvo en una mano durante un momento antes de soltar la tela y dejarla caer sobre suelo del balcón. Esa demora y esa mirada que me dio era puramente y sin adulterar sexy. Mi chica sabía cómo jugar a este juego. También tenía las tetas más hermosas del mundo.

Fue a la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos en el siguiente paso. Sus pulgares se atrincheraron bajo el elástico. Mi boca se hizo agua mientras comenzaba a bajarlos. Se inclinó con gracia y salió de mis boxers de seda. Se puso de pie completamente desnuda para mí, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y su pelo revuelto violentamente por un sueño, esperando que le dijera que hacer a continuación.

—Dios, sólo mírate. No hay nada que pudieras decirme que cambie lo que siento por ti, o hacer que te quiera menos. —Mi polla latía con corazón propio, muriendo por llenarla de semen—. Créeme —dije con mi tono cargado de ardor

Tenía una expresión que sugería que mis palabras la aliviaban. Bella todavía tenía tantas dudas sobre cómo su pasado podría cambiar mis sentimientos por ella. _Tendría que esforzarme para demostrarle que eso era insignificante para mí._

—Ven aquí, preciosa.

Ella vino a mí y se subió de nuevo en mi regazo, cruzando sus piernas y situándose justo sobre mi polla con sólo una capa de suave algodón separando nuestra piel. Primero fui a por sus tetas, ahuecando una en cada mano y apretándolas. Llenaron mis manos exactamente, no desbordante, pero un peso suave que tentaba con la promesa de pretender otra parte de su cuerpo por mi cuenta. _Perfección_.

Arqueó la espalda cuando le mordí un pezón. Sin fuerza, pero con la suficiente como para darle una pequeña punzada y luego exhaló un glorioso gemido cuando lo tranquilicé con mi lengua. Me pregunté cómo lo haría con unas esposas. Me apuesto que podría hacerla llegar al orgasmo. De hecho, yo más o menos sabía que podía. Sería algo magnifico de ver cuando sucediera. Trabajé en el otro pecho y sentí que se le endurecían, curvándose de nuevo en mis brazos, toda extendida, cálida… y magnifica.

Tenía que estar dentro de ella. Sentir el orgasmo de Bella alrededor de mis dedos, de mi lengua o de mi polla era una sensación indescriptible, me había convertido en adicto. Moví mi mano por su espalda, deslizándola sobre el sendero de su trasero, yendo más abajo y por debajo para satisfacer su coño mojado por detrás. Jadeó un suave sonido cuando mis dedos tocaron su coño y gimió cuando penetraron su calor húmedo en un abrazo profundo.

—Eres mía… —dije en un susurro, a pocos centímetros de su cara—. Este coño es mío. Todo el tiempo… ya sea de mis dedos… de mi lengua… o de mi polla

Me miró ardientemente mientras mis dedos trabajaban. Tomé su boca y hundí mi lengua todo lo que pude a la par con lo que mis dedos estaban haciendo entre sus muslos. Esos magníficos muslos extendidos y abiertos sobre mi regazo porque yo le había dicho que lo hiciera.

Estaba tan cachondo que estoy seguro de que era demasiado duro con ella, pero no podía controlarlo. Ella no protestó, y si lo hubiera hecho, yo hubiera parado. Cada respuesta, cada sonido y suspiro, cada vibración sobre mi polla, me dijo que, de hecho, ella estaba de acuerdo.

A Bella le gustaba que fuera dominante cuando follábamos y yo la quería exactamente como era conmigo.

Sosteniéndola de esta manera, con mi brazo detrás de su culo, obligándola a estar más cerca de mí era algo que tenía que hacer. Quería que entendiera que no podía dejarla ir otra vez. No dejaría que se fuera.

Supongo que era la necesidad de mi interior por poseerla. Antes necesitaba el control durante el sexo, pero no como esto. Bella me hizo algo que ni siquiera yo podía comprender. Nada antes me hizo sentir así. Sólo ella.

Tiré de su peso hacia mis caderas. Ella tuvo la idea y se mantuvo a sí misma suspendida, lo suficiente como para permitirme bajar la cinturilla de mis pantalones. No es el más fácil de los trucos, pero era necesario si quería estar dentro de ella, y ella parecía de acuerdo con mi plan. Sostuve mi polla hacia arriba y le dije en un tono áspero—: Justo aquí. Y fóllame bien.

Creo que en realidad podría haber una o dos lágrimas en mis ojos cuando ella se deslizó hacia abajo sobre mí y empezó a moverse. Sé que quería. Sentí mis ojos mojarse al primer contacto de su coño alrededor de mi polla con todo ese calor resbaladizo, exuberante, y durante el viaje por la zona virgen mientras resistía arriba y abajo, follándome hasta la inconsciencia. Y entonces de nuevo cuando me descargué en su interior. Me las arreglé para sacarle otro orgasmo con mi pulgar frotando su punto dulce, y apreciando cada gemido y el sonido que hizo cuando llego a su punto más alto un momento después. Ella se corrió con fuerza sobre mí. Sin embargo, mi nombre en sus labios cuando ocurrió fue lo mejor. _Edward…_

Cuando se derrumbó mi polla todavía tenía espasmos, enterrada profundamente en su interior, sacudida por las convulsiones mientras sus músculos internos se contraían. Estaba seguro que podría quedarme en su interior para siempre.

Nos mantuvimos unidos, sin querer separar nunca nuestros cuerpos. Nos quedamos en el balcón por un tiempo. La abracé y froté arriba y abajo su espina dorsal con mis dedos. Ella acarició mi cuello y mi pecho, y me sentí muy suave y cálido a pesar de ser de noche, estuviéramos afuera, y ella estuviera totalmente desnuda. Tiré de la manta de la otra tumbona y la puse a su alrededor.

Por primera vez entendí lo que la gente quería decir cuando decían que lloraban de felicidad.

* * *

**HOLA PERDON X TARDAR ...PERO NO ESTABA DE HUMOR PARA TRANSCRIBIR! :) YA ME SIENTO MEJOR OTRO CAPI ESPERO LES AGRADE!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS MUCHOS! ALGUIEN SABE DE LA HISTORIA X LA Q PEGUNTO? :(**


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

—Adelántate y escoge la que más te guste para hoy —le dije. Bella sonrió desde la puerta de mi armario y luego desapareció en su interior.

—Bueno, me encantan las moradas, pero creo que hoy optaremos por esta —anunció mientras emergía con una corbata verdosa en su mano. Llegó hasta mí y me colocó la seda alrededor del cuello—. Coincide con tus ojos y amo el color de tus ojos.

_Amo cuando dices la palabra «amo» en referencia a algo sobre mí. _

Observé su expresión mientras trabajaba anudándome la corbata, mordiéndose apenas la comisura de su delicioso labio en concentración; amando sus atenciones y no gustándome el hecho de que obviamente había practicado con alguien más. Que alguna vez estuvo de pie frente a otro hombre y le ató la corbata. Lo sabía. Intenté imaginar que no había sido una mañana cuando ayudó a ese cabrón, y que no había pasado la noche anterior comiéndole la polla a ese hijo de puta. Era un bastardo celoso ahora. Nunca estuve celoso con ninguna de las otras chicas con las que había salido anteriormente, pero de nuevo, Bella no era sólo una chica para mí. Bella era la chica. Mi chica.

—Amo que estés aquí, haciendo esto por mí —dije.

—Yo también. —Me sonrió por un instante antes de regresar a la tarea en cuestión. Había muchas cosas más que quería decir, pero no lo hice. Presionarla nunca funcionó, y había aprendido la lección en ese sentido, pero aun así era difícil tomarse las cosas con calma. No quería calma con Bella. Quería rapidez e intensidad y todo al mismo tiempo. Gracias a Dios que no dije eso en alto.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes para el día, señorita Swan? —pregunté en su lugar.

—Tengo una reunión en el almuerzo con colegas de la Universidad. Cruza los dedos. Tengo que empezar a pensar sobre conseguir esa visa de trabajo y ahí podría haber algo para mí. Como un cargo de conservación en un importante museo de Londres. —Terminó con la corbata y la acarició—. Ya está. Se ve tan fantástico en su corbata verde, señor Cullen. —Alzó sus labios hacia los míos con los ojos cerrados.

Besé con sólo el más pequeño de los besos sus labios fruncidos. Abrió los ojos y los entrecerró, luciendo un poco decepcionada. — ¿Esperando algo más? —Me encantaba burlarme de ella y hacerla reír.

Lo afrontó como si no le importara. —Nah —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tus besos son… pasables, supongo. Puedo vivir sin ellos.

Me eché a reír al ver la expresión de su rostro y le hice cosquillas en el costado. —Es una buena cosa que conserves tus pinturas, mi amor, porque eres pésima para mentir.

Chilló por las cosquillas y trató de escaparse.

Deslicé los brazos a su alrededor y la arrastré contra mí. —No hay escape para ti —murmuré sobre sus labios. —¿Qué si no quiero escapar? —preguntó contra los míos.

—Me parece bien —respondí con un beso real. Fui lento y minucioso, disfrutando de este mañanero momento a su lado antes de tener que separarnos por nuestros trabajos. Se derritió en mí tan dulcemente que tuve que recordarme que ambos teníamos trabajo y que no había tiempo de llevarla de vuelta a la cama ahora. La cosa buena era que estaríamos aquí al final del día, y podría dar rienda suelta a mi vívida imaginación.

Tuve que besarla de despedida un par de veces más antes de que nos fuéramos por caminos separados: esperando en los ascensores, en el garaje contra el Rover, y cuando la dejé en el Rothvale. Estos son los beneficios de tener a alguien con quien quieres estar tan locamente en tu vida. De nuevo, soy un hombre muy, muy afortunado. Por lo menos soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para darme cuenta de ello.

* * *

Entré por la puerta principal hoy después de aparcar porque quería comprar todos los periódicos principales de y rastrearlos para encontrar cualquier cosa pequeña. Habían estado repletos con calumnias políticas por ahora, pero la lucha final entre los candidatos estaba lejos todavía. Las elecciones presidenciales se celebraban a principios de Noviembre en América, así que quedaban cinco meses más de publicidad. Sentí una punzada de preocupación y prácticamente la ignoré. No podía fallar en protegerla. No permitiría un fracaso.

Muriel me sonrió cuando pagué por los periódicos. Traté de no estremecerme al ver sus dientes. —Aquí tienes, cariño —dijo, tendiéndome una manchada mano con mi cambio.

Le eché un vistazo a esa mano sucia y decidí que necesitaba el cambio más de lo que yo necesitaba contagiarme. —Quédatelo. —Miré sus extrañamente hermosos ojos verdes y asentí una vez—. Estaré comprando todos estos periódicos regularmente a partir de ahora, por si los quieres tener listos —ofrecí.

—Oh, eres un encanto, sí, señor. Los tendré. Que tengas un buen día, guapo. —Me guiñó un ojo y me mostró un poco más de esos horribles dientes. Traté de no mirar demasiado cerca, pero creo que Muriel podría competir conmigo en rastrojo de barba. Pobrecita.

Cuando llegué a mi oficina encendí el buzón. Escuché el mensaje del hombre que había llamado a Bella. Lo reproduje varias veces. Americano, de hecho, no conflictivo, y nada en su indagación reveló algo de lo que pudiera saber. "Hola. Soy Greg Denton del Washington Review. Estoy tratando de encontrar a Bella Swan, quién asistió al instituto Union Bay, en San Francisco…"

Su mensaje era corto y utilitario, y dejó su información para que lo llamara de vuelta. El historial mostraba que sólo la llamó una vez, así que había una buena oportunidad de que no supiera mucho, o de que incluso Bella no fuera la persona correcta con la que trataba de contactar.

Informé a Heidi sin revelar detalles específicos, le dije que buscara al tal Greg Denton en el Washington Review y también que mirara qué más podía averiguar en los periódicos que había comprado esta mañana.

Estaba sentándome, echándole un vistazo al cajón en donde estaban escondidos los cigarrillos cuando Neil entró.

—Pareces muy… humano… esta mañana, amigo. —Se sentó en la silla y me miró, el indicio de una sonrisilla apareciendo en su mandíbula cuadrada.

—No lo digas —le advertí.

—Vale. —Sacó el móvil y trató de parecer ocupado con él—. No diré que sé quién trasnochó anoche. Y definitivamente no diré que los vi besuqueándose mientras esperaban el ascensor esta mañana por la cámara de segur…

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Neil se rió de mí. —Diablos, la oficina está encantada, amigo. Todos podemos respirar de nuevo sin temor a ser despedazados. El jefe volvió con su novia. ¡Gracias a los Dioses! —Alzó la vista y levantó las manos—. Han sido un par de jodidas semanas…

—Me encantaría ver cómo lo hace tu desgraciado trasero si Maggie de repente decidiera marcharse —interrumpí, ofreciendo una sonrisa falsa, y esperando un cambio de actitud—. Lo que siempre podría suceder, ya sabes, dado a que sé todos tus vergonzosos secretos.

Funcionó como un encantamiento. Neil perdió la postura de gilipollas en menos de cinco segundos.

—Estamos verdaderamente contentos por ti, E —dijo quedamente. Y sé que lo decía en serio.

—¿Cómo está yendo la investigación militar sobre el Teniente Vulturi? —pregunté, cediendo y abriendo el cajón del escritorio para sacar el encendedor y el paquete de Djarums.

—Han estado haciendo cosas muy malas a la gente de Irak y saliéndose con la suya, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecerá esto controlado. Creo que el Senador estará aliviado de que su hijo esté metiéndose en problemas en Irak y que eso no lo usen en su contra en la campaña electoral.

Gruñí en acuerdo y aspiré de vuelta mi primera, dulce calada. El cigarrillo dio un buen tiro, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso. Ahora sólo dejé que la nicotina hiciera su trabajo y que me hiciera sentir culpable por lo que estaba adentrando en mi cuerpo. —¿Así que crees que es un militar de carrera? —Exhalé lejos de Neil.

Neil negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué no?

Neil tenía los instintos más agudos de todos los que conocía. No sólo era un empleado, no por un largo tiempo. Neil era mucho, mucho más. Habíamos sido chicos juntos, ido a la guerra, sobrevivido todo el infierno de vuelta a Inglaterra, llegando a crecer en el proceso y comenzando un negocio exitoso. Confiaba en él con mi vida. Lo que significaba que podía confiar en él todo lo respecto a Bella también. Me alegré de que a ella le gustara, porque tenía la sensación de que él tendría que vigilarla cuando saliera. Bella odiaría mucho eso. Pero no tanto como odiaría al equipo de seguridad, no se desquitaría con Neil. Mi chica era demasiado buena para ese tipo de cosas.

No me engañaba a mí mismo tampoco —amigo o no, me alegraba que Neil ya tuviera una mujer, y si hubiera estado soltero no habría sido mi primera elección. Era un tipo atractivo.

—Bueno, esta es la parte interesante. El Teniente James Vulturi fue trasladado sólo un par de semanas después de que el avión se estrellara. Por lo que he podido averiguar, los prácticamente lo cesaron con el traslado por un año, y sólo un puñado de hombres le sirve ahora.

—¿Estás pensando lo que yo, compañero?

Neil asintió otra vez. —Tan pronto como el Senador se enteró de que era el próximo vice-candidato presidencial, trasladó a su único hijo a otro tour en Irak.

Chasqueé la lengua. —Suena como que el Senador conoce a su hijo muy bien e imaginó que cuanto más lejos pudiera tenerle de la campaña, mejores oportunidades tendría de ser elegido—Me recosté en la silla y le di otra calada al cigarrillo—. Quién mejor para conseguir una orden de traslado que alguien que tiene conexiones políticas. Estoy empezando a pensar que el Senador Vulturi más bien espera que su hijo nunca regrese de Irak. Un héroe de guerra y todo eso… se ve sensacional para el patriotismo. —Agité la mano para dar énfasis.

—Precisamente a dónde estaba yendo. —Neil le echó un vistazo al cigarro en mis dedos—. ¿Pensé que ibas a dejarlo?

—Lo hago… en casa. —Lo aplasté en el cenicero—. No fumaré alrededor de ella. —Y estaba bastante seguro de que Neil era lo suficientemente astuto como para entender por qué no lo haría. Pero esa era la cosa sobre los amigos… si os entendíais el uno al otro, no tenías que explicar hasta la saciedad sobre la mierda que deseabas poder olvidar, pero que más o menos sabía que era una parte de ti tanto como la médula ósea.

* * *

El móvil de Bella se iluminó y me despertó de mi trabajo. Miré el identificador. Una palabra—Mamá.

Bueno, esto será divertido, pensé mientras pulsaba aceptar. —Hola.

Hubo un instante de silencio, y luego una voz altanera. —Trato de localizar a mi hija, y por lo que sé este es su número, ¿con quién estoy hablando?

—Con Edward Cullen, señora.

—¿Por qué está contestando al móvil de mi hija, señor Cullen? —Estoy vigilando su antiguo número, ¿señora…? Lo siento, no conozco su nombre. —No iba a dárselo en bandeja de plata. La mamá de Bella tendría que preguntarme. Amablemente. De momento, no estaba impresionado.

—Dwyer—Esperó a que dijera algo pero no lo hice. Juego al póquer y sé cómo esperar—. ¿Por qué estás vigilando su móvil?

No pude evitar sonreír. Ambos sabíamos quién había ganado esta ronda. —Sí, bueno, yo trabajo en el área de seguridad, señora Dwyer. Ese mi trabajo. El padre de Bella me contrató para velar por ella ya que el Senador Vulturi está siendo investigado. No seré tímido con usted tampoco, señora. Sé por qué su seguridad está en peligro y usted también. Lo sé todo. —Hice una pausa para el efecto—. Me contó lo que le pasó a manos del hijo de Vulturi.

Escuché una fuerte inhalación; habría pagado dinero por ver su cara, pero por desgracia, tenía que usar mi imaginación. —Usted es el que compró el retrato, ¿no? Me contó que compró su foto desnuda y la llevó a casa después. Algo que debería saber sobre Bella, señor Cullen, es que adora sorprenderme.

—¿En serio? No tenía ni idea de eso, señora Dwyer. Bella nunca la mencionó hasta anoche. No tengo nada con que compararla.

Pareció ignorar mi insulto encubierto y fue a matar. —¿Así que está saliendo con mi hija, señor Cullen? Puedo leer entre líneas y hacer suposiciones tan bien como cualquier otra persona. Y Bella es mi única hija, y al contrario de lo que le ha dicho, la quiero y sólo quiero lo mejor para ella.

—Edward, por favor; y sí, puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que estoy saliendo con Bella. —Cogí un nuevo cigarrillo y abrí el mechero. ¿En serio? Esta mujer no sabía con quién estaba jugando. Podríamos seguir así todo el día y aún seguiría ganando—. Y yo también.

—Quiero a su hija y sólo quiero lo mejor para ella. La mantendré a salvo de cualquier peligro. Ella es mi responsabilidad ahora.

De nuevo sólo pude imaginármela poniendo los ojos en blanco a lo que acababa de decir y preguntarme cómo mi chica aguantaba toda esa desaprobación de esta mujer. Capté que no tomó la oferta de tutearme tampoco. Me hizo sentir triste por Bella. Especialmente porque yo llevaba toda mi vida anhelando a mi madre y aquí estaba Bella con una que la censuraba en cada decisión. Prefería tener el cariñoso recuerdo de una madre que nunca tuve, que tener que aguantar a esta dama-dragón el resto de mi vida.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿podría conseguir el nuevo número de su móvil dado a que ella no se dignó a dármelo? —Sonaba más como una víctima herida ahora, y a un intento de deshacerse de mí tan rápido como fuera posible.

Y ahora yo sonreí. Amaba jodidamente tener la mano ganadora. — Oh, por favor, no, señora Dwyer, no se ofenda. Todo esto sucedió muy repentinamente. Bella me dijo algo ayer y tomé la decisión de que necesitaba un número nuevo. Es así de simple. No ha tenido tiempo de ponerse en contacto con usted todavía, estoy seguro de que es por eso. — Era fácil ser magnánimo cuando tenías las mejores cartas.

—¿Usted tomó la decisión, señor Cullen?

—Sí. —Hombre, mi cigarrillo sabía a gloria.

—¿Por qué está tomando esas decisiones por Bella? —Mamá tenía garras al parecer.

—Porque como dije antes, señora Dwyer, la mantendré a salvo de cualquier persona o cosa que trate de hacerla daño. De cualquiera… o cualquier cosa. —Di una gran calada y saboreé el sabor.

Se tranquilizó entonces. La esperé, y eventualmente cedió. —¿El nuevo número, señor Cullen?

—Cierto, señora Dwyer. Le diré algo. Le enviaré el nuevo número desde mi móvil, y de esa forma podrá tener el mío también. Si tiene alguna duda sobre esta situación con Bella o surge alguna indagación sobre su pasado de parte de los medios de comunicación o de otros, me gustaría que lo compartiera conmigo. Por favor, llámeme en cualquier momento.

Nuestra conversación terminó muy rápidamente después de eso y estaba un poco más que agotado para cuando colgamos. Señor, era difícil. Pobre Bella. Pobre Charlie Swan. ¿Cómo diablos salió con ella alguna vez? No podía ver cómo esa relación pudo haber despegado, y ni siquiera sabía qué aspecto tenía. Apostaba a que era hermosa, sin embargo. Fría, pero bella.

Le envié un mensaje a la madre de Bella con el nuevo número y un pequeño mensaje:

**Un placer hablar con usted, Sra. D. —EC**; y sonreí todo el tiempo mientras lo hacía

* * *

Bella me envió un mensaje alrededor de una hora más tarde:

**¡¿Hblste con mi madre?! :O **

Oh, hombre. Mamá ya se lo había contado. Esperaba que no estuviera en demasiados problemas. Le contesté:

**Sí, nena. Llamó a tú viejo móvl y no estaba contenta cuando contesté :/ **

Bella contestó de inmediato:

**Siento que hays tenido que tratar c/ ella. Te recmpnsré. **

Tuve que sonreír a eso. Escribí:

**Me dste 2 ****'****s! Acpto tu oferta, nena****…**** y no stuvo tan mal. **

Imaginé que una pequeña mentira piadosa respecto a su madre no la heriría. Esa mujer no era agradable. Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que respondiera, pero valió la pena cuando llegó**. **

**Causste una gran impresión. Te cuento sta noche. Tengo que ir a ese almuerzo ahora. Te xtraño… nene xxx **

Acaricié las palabras en la pantalla, no queriendo cerrar el mensaje. Me llamó bebé. Dijo que me extrañaba. Me dejó besos y corazones. Traté de leer entre líneas, pero aun así era difícil no hacerlo. Simplemente quería lo que quería y no quería esperar ni un momento más.

Mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando Heidi llamó y me recordó que, efectivamente, tenía una empresa que dirigir. —Tengo a Emmet en línea para ti —dijo por el altavoz.

La dije que me lo pasara y lo cogí. —Estás en problemas otra vez, ¿no? —dije sarcásticamente.

—Otra amenaza de muerte llegó, E. Esta vez de la Oficina Mundial de Tiro con Arco. No me importa una mierda, pero esos idiotas de la Comisión Olímpica no me asegurarán un lugar para anunciar la competición sin alguna garantía tuya. La verdadera locura está gobernando estos juegos, te digo, y no tengo tiempo para esta mierda.

—No lo sé. Hablaré con ellos pero creo que deberíamos reunirnos y revisar el horario para así poder asegurarte un equipo de seguridad —le dije.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—No lo sé, ¿un almuerzo? Puedo hacer que Heidi arregle algo para cuando estés libre.

—Eso debería funcionar. Estoy muy agradecido por ti, E, o no creo que pudiera presentarme a los juegos en absoluto. Tu compañía calma a esos idiotas organizadores.

—Hablando de idiotas que organizan las cosas… Iván, me acabas de recordar algo. ¿No estabas en el consejo ejecutivo del National Gallery?

Emmet bufó. —Seh, algo así. ¿Por qué? Y haré como que no me acabas de insultar porque soy así de generoso… y eres familia.

—Vale, primo. —Rodé los ojos—. Mi novia estudia conservación del arte en la Universidad de Londres. Es Americana y necesita una visa de trabajo para quedarse aquí definitivamente.

—Espera. Retrocede el culo. ¿Acabas de decir tu "novia"? ¿El escurridizo Cullen está fuera del mercado? ¿Cómo es eso posible, amigo? Debería haber sabido que sería hostigado nada más abrir la boca. Me reí un poco incómodo. —Apenas lo sé, pero sí, es brillante en la restauración de pinturas y realmente ama lo que hace. Y de verdad que no quiero que su visa expire…

—Te he oído, E. Preguntaré. Está este próximo evento en el National. The Mallerton Society…

—Oh sí, me contó sobre eso. La voy a llevar. Ha estado trabajando en una de las pinturas de Mallerton. Sé que Bella puede explicarlo mucho mejor que yo. Te la presentaré y verás a lo que me refiero.

—Espero con gran interés conocer a la belleza Americana qué sacó tu polla de ese circuito de una-sola-noche.

—Por favor, no digas eso cuando la conozcas o tendré que ignorar todas esas encantadoras amenazas de muerte que recibes con regularidad de tus fieles seguidores.

Se rió de mí. —Sabes, E, si la quieres aquí indefinidamente todo lo que tienes que hacer es casarte con ella y no necesitará una vista de trabajo.

Mi mente obtuvo un sobre exceso cuando dijo las palabras "casarte con ella", y me encontré buscando otro cigarrillo del cajón del escritorio.

—Fingiré que no acabas de decirme eso, incluso aunque no debería sorprenderme, eres un ignorante. Tú, de todas las personas que no apoyan el matrimonio; es la cosa más hilarante que te he escuchado decir en todo el año, o debería decir, de tu jodida vida.

Mi primo se rió un poco más a mi costa. —Sólo porque el matrimonio sea una inmensa cagada no significa que el tuyo vaya a serlo, E.

—Definitivamente hemos llegado al final de esta conversación, Emmet. Estoy colgándote ahora. —Todavía podía oír su risa cuando me aparté el teléfono del oído.

* * *

**Hahaha eh vueltoooo! Uno capi muy relax! Tardare en actualizar unos días …..ya me cayeron los temas q tengo q estudiar y es bastante! X eso no eh actualizado estaba investigando…**

**Hgg XoXo**


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**ALOHA HAWAI BOMBAI! , HOLA, HELLO…..**

* * *

Recogerla del trabajo era algo que esperaba con interés y hoy no fue la excepción. Todo fue bien hasta cuando llegó un texto a su móvil. Ahora simplemente parecía un viejo desesperado en ir a mirarla.

Me detuve dentro de The Rothvale, me estacioné y vi las puertas desde donde ella saldría del edificio, la conversación con mi primo todavía persistía en mí desde que habíamos hablado, y honestamente infectó mi imaginación con toda clase de locura, _¡¿Matrimonio... en serio?!_ ¿Qué tal una relación exclusiva, comprometidos para empezar?

La idea de casarme con alguien nunca había estado en mi lista de vida. Yo no veía un futuro en mis cartas y nunca lo tuve. La propia institución tenía mi mayor respeto, pero con toda probabilidad, a una persona con mi estilo de vida, el resultado sería, sin duda un fracaso épico como marido. Había tanta mierda en mi armario, demasiada, que apenas podía tener un tiempo para hacer cosas normales.

Mi hermana se encontraba casada, y muy feliz, con tres hermosos hijos. Jasper y Alice eran una pareja estándar, supongo, yo nunca pensé en ello. Mi hermana tenía un camino doméstico y bendijo a nuestro padre con sus nietos, y básicamente ya no tenía que competir. Quiero decir, Alice lo hizo tan bien que no era necesario para mí sentir la presión.

Decidí llamarla mientras esperaba a que Bella saliera. Sonreí cuando contesto al segundo timbrazo.

—¿Cómo está mi hermanito?

—Perdiendo su mente con el trabajo —le dije.

—Su mente no es lo único que está perdiendo, o eso me han dicho — Alice podría ser muy presumida y molesta cuando le daba la gana.

—¿Así que papá ya te contó el chisme, verdad?

—Está preocupado por ti. Me dijo que nunca te había visto así, ni siquiera cuando llegaste a casa de la guerra.

—Umm. No debí haber ido allí y dicho todas esas cosas. Soy un idiota por hacerlo. Voy a hacer las paces con él de alguna manera. Entonces, ¿cómo están las cosas con mi hermana mayor?

—Buen intento, E, pero no caeré en tu juego. Mi hermano finalmente se enamora de alguien ¿y crees que dejaré pasar un chisme así de jugoso? ¿Por quién me tomas? Los dos sabemos quién es el hermano más inteligente aquí.

Suspiré a mi hermana. —No voy a discutir contigo ese punto, Ali.

—Guau. ¿Realmente has cambiado?

—Sí, supongo. Espero que sea para bien. Y que papá pueda dejar de preocuparse por mí, estamos de nuevo juntos, así que ahora ya no soy la criatura miserable y rota que vio la última vez.

—¿Has estado leyendo poesía, Edward? Suenas diferente.

—Sin comentarios —dije con sarcasmo—. Escucha, me preguntaba si podía llevarla hasta tu casa para un fin de semana. Creo que a Bella le encantaría Halborough y prefiero sacarla de la ciudad por unos pocos días. ¿Pueden tú y Freddy acomodarnos ahí?

—¿Por ti? ¿Para tener la oportunidad de conocer a esa americana que ha transformado a mí distante y pequeño hermano ñoño, cursi, enfermo de amor, y bebedor de cervezas mexicanas? No hay problema.

Me eché a reír. —Bien. Hazme saber la fecha, Han. Quiero que todos la conozcan, y su encantadora casa sería el lugar perfecto para hacerlo. Y echo de menos a los niños.

—Ellos extrañan a su tío Edward. Bueno... Voy a verificar los libros y les hare saber cuándo. Estará más ocupado con los juegos que vienen.

—No hace falta que me digas eso. ¡Toda la ciudad se ha vuelto loca y sólo estamos en junio!

Colgamos y miré por la ventana esperando por Bella. Saqué su móvil del bolsillo y abrí el texto que había arruinado mi día pacifico. Algún chico llamado Alex Craven del Museo Victoria & Albert al que me encantaría convertirlo en un eunuco:

**Bella, fue adorable verte hoy. Espléndido en el Mallerton, también. Me gustaría mucho llevarte a cenar y discutir más a fondo la forma en que podemos obtenerte en el equipo. No sabía que modelabas ¡pero ahora que he visto las fotos debo saber más! –Alex. **

Estoy seguro de que me iba a rebanar una parte de la lengua por rechinar los dientes. El impulso de responderle el mensaje era algo que ansiaba tanto que podía saborearlo en la sangre de mi boca, una línea larga:

**Vete a la mierda, tú idiota inútil. Ella ya ha elegido y su hombre te cortara las pelotas si tan solo piensas en ella desnuda. -Edward con un gran cuchillo. **

Por supuesto que no lo hice, pero por poco.

Dios, ¿cómo comportarme? Mi sangre no era buena para este tipo de cosas. Los celos me consumían y con Bella los tenía en exceso. Es inevitable cuando ella es tan hermosa y además se exhibe. Necesitaba más tranquilidad y yo estaba bastante seguro de que ella no tenía en mente darme más por el momento.

La puerta del pasajero se abrió y ella entró, dejándose caer en el asiento, se sonrojó de un momento a través de la llovizna que había empezado desde que me había estacionado. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia mí para darme un beso.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes —le dije y la apreté contra mí. Su piel, un poco fría, pero sus labios eran cálidos y suaves para mí.

¡Joder, sí, para mí!

Saqueé su boca y sostuve su cara frente a la mía, alegando con mi lengua profunda para que así pudiera sentir lo mucho que la quería. Ella permitió la invasión al principio y no la deje hasta que chilló, diciéndome que tenía que retroceder. La solté y se inclinó hacia el lado de mi asiento para que pudiera mirarla.

—Lo siento, esa fue la pequeña bestia que hay en mi —Le di mi mejor mirada castigado.

Su rostro cambió y mis ojos buscaron su mirada. Cristo, era hermosa. No es de extrañar que el ese hijo de puta llamado Alex la quisiera desnuda. Yo la quería desnuda. ¡Quería follarla justo ahora! Hoy su cabello caía suelto y tenía una chaqueta de color verde oscuro y una bufanda. El color era precioso en ella, combinaba con el Café y avellana de sus ojos y tenía unas pocas gotas de lluvia esparcidos en su cabello.

—¿Qué está mal, Edward?

—¿Por qué piensas que algo está mal?

—Es sólo una corazonada —Sonrió—, y tu lengua jodiéndome lo confirmó.

Negué con la cabeza. —Solo te extrañaba, eso es todo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu almuerzo con los colegas que querías impresionar?

—Fue impresionante. Tuve que contarles sobre la restauración de Lady Percival y les di un buen gancho para que me recuerden. Espero que algo venga. Tal vez así sea —sonrió—. Y te lo debo todo a ti. —Me dio un beso en los labios solo una vez y me tomó de la barbilla con su mano

Traté de devolverle la sonrisa. Creo que lo hice, pero al parecer soy muy malo en fingir mis sentimientos tanto como soy muy malo en tratar con mis celos. _Oh algo vendrá de ahí, nena. ¡Alex Craven obtendrá una erección y el gancho será recordar tus fotos desnuda, no el alma de Lady Percival sosteniendo su raro y precioso libro! Pinturas Mallerton se puede ir a la basura ¡pero él quiere a Bella Swan en su polla!_

Suspiró ante mí. —¿Vas a decirme qué está mal? Sólo gruñes y estoy bastante segura de que gruñir no es una señal universal de la felicidad y armonía. —Lucía muy molesta conmigo.

—Esto tiene que ver con algo que pasó antes. —Dejé el móvil en su regazo con el texto en la pantalla.

Lo recogió y lo leyó, tragó una vez y luego miró a un lado de mí. —Te pusiste celoso cuando lo viste. —No era una pregunta.

Asentí con la cabeza hacia ella. Más vale dejar salir todo el asunto aquí mientras estábamos en ello. —Él quiere follarte.

Todos los hombres lo hacen cuando ven tus fotografías desnudas. Yo no era estúpido como para decirle eso a ella, pero hombre, estoy seguro de pensarlo que si quería. ¡Era la cruda verdad!

—Lo dudo mucho, Edward.

—¿Es gay, entonces? Se encogió de hombros. —No creo que Alex sea gay, pero realmente no lo sé.

—Entonces, definitivamente quiere follarte —dije tristemente por la ventana ahora cubierta con llovizna y el estacionamiento con un estado de ánimo en perfecta armonía con lo que sentía.

—Edward, mírame.

El tono de su orden me sacó de mi estado de ánimo. Y me puse duro. Miré a mi chica, quien llego a significar tanto para mí en tan poco tiempo y me pregunté lo que quería decir. No sabía cómo compartirla, o cómo no ser celoso, o cómo ser el acompañante educado de una modelo de desnudo artístico y que otros hombres sólo querían babear o fantasear sobre follar. Yo no sabía cómo ser ese hombre.

—Alex Craven no es un él.

Bella apretó sus labios para no reír abiertamente. No importaba. Me alivió lo suficiente como para tomar sus bromas y algo más.

—Oh —Logré decir, sintiéndome muy, muy tonto—, pues bien, tienes que ir a cenar con Alex Craven y te deseo mucha suerte, nena. Ella realmente suena como si quisiera contratarte —asentí

Se rió de mí y dijo—: Te preocupas demasiado, bebé.

Me incliné hacia sus labios, pero no los toqué. —No puedo dejar de preocuparme, y me encanta cuando me llamas bebé —La besé de nuevo, esta vez no como un Neanderthal, pero si cómo debí haberla besado en primer lugar. Enrosqué mis dedos alrededor de su cabeza y traté de mostrar lo que significaba para mí. Me aparté lentamente mordisqueado un poco el labio inferior, colocando mi mano a un costado de su cara y cuello—. Quiero llevarte a casa ahora. A mi casa. Lo necesito...mucho.

Esperé que ella supiera que era mi versión de una solicitud. Yo le pedí que trajera ropa suficiente para unos días, pero no podía estar seguro de que en realidad lo hubiera hecho. La quería conmigo todo el tiempo. No podía explicar este profundo deseo... un requisito de tenerla ahí para mí, hablar y tocarla. Y joder. Me convertía en un bastardo necesitado, pero simplemente no me importaba nada, y tener que presionarla era difícilmente molesto.

—Está bien, tú casa esta noche —Llevó una mano a mi pelo y lo acarició, mirándome otra vez con sus ojos inteligentes. Juro que me podía leer como un libro abierto y me pregunté por qué me aguantaba. Yo esperaba que fuera porque comenzaba a amarme de nuevo, pero odiaba reflexionar mucho porque siempre vuelvo a... ¿y si ella no lo hace?

—Gracias —Tomé su mano de donde me sostenía y la lleve a mis labios para besarla. Alcé los ojos para ver su reacción y fui muy muy feliz de ver la sonrisa en ella. Le devolví la sonrisa y puse el coche en marcha. Ahora llevaría a mi chica a casa a solas, donde podía conseguir las cosas que realmente quería hacer con ella.

* * *

El pollo al parmesano en mi boca estaba perfectamente preparado con una carne suculenta, salsa sabrosa y especias, pero la compañía que se sentaba frente a mí en mi mesa era aún mejor.

Observé que ella lo preparaba mientras yo trabajaba desde mi portátil. Más o menos. Me hubiera gustado ir hasta ella y ponerla en la barra de la cocina, pero me conformé con mirarla de reojo y sonreírle de vez en cuando. Disfruté mucho de los sonidos de su trabajo en la cocina. Era una sensación agradable junto con los deliciosos olores procedentes de la habitación en la que rara vez pasaba mucho tiempo. El olor de nuestra cena, la cual Bella preparó con sus cariñosas manos.

Algo bastante sexy si me preguntas.

Era diferente a lo que Annabelle hacía por mí, una empleada que limpiaba y cocinaba cosas y las etiquetaba en el congelador. Esto era algo real. Son cosas que la gente hace porque le importas, no porque les pagues.

Tener una mujer en la cocina de mi casa cocinando para mí también era una experiencia. Pero me encontraba bastante seguro de que podría acostumbrarme a esto. Genial. Bella me enganchó. Brillante, sexy, hermosa, hábil, una maldita buena cocinera, y más mucho mejor en mi cama. ¿He mencionado sexy y hermosa? Pensé en la hora de acostarnos para más tarde.

Di otro mordisco y saboreé el sabor. Tenía el pelo recogido con una pinza y un profundo escote en su blusa carmesí que atraía mi mirada hasta sus deliciosos pezones que gritaban por mi boca. Algunos largos mechones de pelo se le habían deslizado de su pinza y caían en olas en su escote. _Mmmmm_... delicioso.

—Me alegro de que pienses así. Esto es muy sencillo de hacer —dijo. Vi su boca y los labios mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, me sorprendió totalmente darme cuenta que hablé en voz alta y me alegré de que pensara que yo hablaba de la comida.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a manejar la polla tan bien? —solté—. ¡Me refiero al pollo!

Ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Le di una sonrisa y un guiño. —Tú haces ambos tan bien, nena, en mi polla y la parte de cocinar.

—Idiota —me regañó—. He visto programas de cocina y aprendí. Mi padre me dejó experimentar con él después del divorcio. Puedes preguntarle sobre cuando empecé a cocinar. —Se echó a reír y clavó otro bocado de la cena y se lo metió en la boca—. ¡Pero es mejor no preguntarle acerca de cuando empecé a follarte!

Me reí de mí mismo y bajé la cabeza. —No todos han estado buenos como esta comida que has hecho esta noche, ¿entonces?

—Ni siquiera cerca. Mis primeros intentos fueron terribles, y papá pagó el precio. Sin embargo, nunca se quejó.

—Tu padre no es ningún tonto, y te ama mucho.

—Me alegro de que ustedes dos hablaran. A él realmente le gustas, Edward. Te respeta mucho. —Me sonrió.

—Ahhh, bueno, yo siento lo mismo por él —Vacilé antes de mencionar a su mamá, pero pensé que debía hacerlo—. No creo que tu madre esté muy impresionada conmigo, sin embargo. Lo siento. Pensé que era mejor presentarme y decirle lo que yo estoy haciendo en tu vida, sin embargo, probablemente pude decirlo con más tacto.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Está bien. Dijo que se alegra de que estés cuidando de mí y que parecías decidido a asegurarte de que nada pasara...

Noté cuando le falló su voz y no quería nada más que tranquilizarla, pero esperé a que terminara.

—Cree que estás obsesionado conmigo —Bella jugueteó con su pollo.

Me encogí de hombros. —No me contuve con ella, es cierto. Le dije a tu mamá lo que siento por ti.

Me sonrió. —Me contó eso también. Fue muy valiente de tu parte, Edward.

—Decir la verdad no es ser valiente, es esperado —Sacudí mi cabeza—. Es importante para mí que tus padres sepan que no estoy sólo para proporcionar seguridad a su hija —Llevé una mano hacia ella—. Es importante que lo sepas también, Bella, porque eres mucho más para mí.

Ella puso su mano en la mía y me dio un apretón, cerrando los ojos, mientras mis dedos se encontraban en torno a los delicados huesos de la mano. La misma mano encantadora que preparó mi cena de esta noche, y me ato la corbata esta mañana. La misma mano que acariciaría mi cuerpo cuando me la llevara a la cama dentro de poco.

—Eres muy bueno, Edward.

Sentí esa posesividad otra vez. Juraría que funciona como un interruptor. Un minuto toleraba bien nuestra situación, o creía que lo hacía, y entonces ella decía algo, ni aludo, y bam, solo pensaba en follarla.

Sus palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba oír. Me levanté de la silla y la levanté conmigo, levantándola con mis brazos y sentí esas largas piernas envolviéndose alrededor de mi cintura para que pudiera llevarla del comedor al dormitorio.

Sostuvo los lados de mi cara y me besó locamente todo el camino en que la lleve. No me quejo. Me encantaba cuando ella estaba excitada. Y Bella podría ser así.

_Gracias. Joder_.

Le quite el top de su parte superior y su ropa inferior, sin esperar el juego previo de quitarse la ropa, necesitaba ver su cuerpo lo antes posible, estaba totalmente perdido. Llevaba un sujetador violeta y un tanga negra. Gemí. —¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, mujer, matarme?

Ella sonrió y sacudió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. — Nunca —susurró.

Me incliné hacia ella y la besé lento y dulce por su respuesta, pero mi corazón latía fuerte y rápido. Dios, amaba cómo estaba conmigo, tan suave y seductora aceptándome.

_Amaba muchas cosas acerca de ella. _

Le di la vuelta sobre su estómago y desabroche su bonito sujetador mientras me deshacía de la tanga. Capturé su imagen y exhalé, arrastré mis manos por su espalda, las caderas, las mejillas de su bonito culo y luego de vuelta otra vez.

Una vez que ella se encontraba desnuda, me calmé un poco y bajé lentamente. Dejé mi ropa y me tendí a su lado. Volvió su cara hacia mí y nos miramos el uno al otro.

Tome su broche para el cabello y se lo quite, extendiendo su pelo por su espalda y los hombros. Bella tenía el pelo largo y sedoso. Amaba tocar y arrastrar los dedos a través de sus mechones. Amaba caía en su pecho cuando se encontraba encima de mi polla, saltando sobre ella. Amaba agarrar un gran mechón de su cabello y apretarlo mientras me la follaba y llegaba a un orgasmo demoledor gritando mí nombre.

Pero no hice nada de eso esta noche. En su lugar, la excité más lentamente y con cuidado, entrando en todos los lugares con mi lengua y mis dedos, haciéndola correrse una y otra vez antes de desnudarme y enterrar mi polla en su interior.

Nos adaptamos muy bien. El sexo con ella me rompía hasta mis más profundos niveles de complejidad; Incluso si Bella no era consciente, yo lo era. Ni siquiera sé lo que le dije a ella durante el calor de ello. Le digo todo tipo de cosas debido a que a le gusta que hablé sucio. Me lo dijo. Es una maldita buena cosa también, porque no puedo evitarlo. Los filtros entre mi cerebro y mi boca son más o menos inexistentes.

Todavía no sabía lo que le dije después del orgasmo explosivo que tuve, me sentía tan agotado que empecé a adormilarme aún enterrado dentro de ella y esperando que me dejara permanecer ahí por un tiempo.

Pero lo supe cuando dijo—: Te amo también.

Mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato y me quedé en la oscuridad abrazándola. Repetí el sonido de esas palabras una y otra y otra vez.

* * *

_Mierda. Lo iban a hacer. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear de miedo como nunca lo había hecho antes, la adrenalina corría por mis venas cargadas a través de mi cuerpo. Había esperado que esto ocurriera. En el fondo yo sabía que pasaría, pero para salvar mi cordura intenté no pensar en ello. La negación funcionó por un tiempo, pero el tiempo ya había expirado_

—_¿Estás listo? —me pregunto él. La criatura quien hizo la pregunta era la única que quería destripar, y dejarlo desangrarse lentamente. El único quien habló sobre ELLA. Él único quien se burló todo el tiempo de hacerle daño a ella._

_¡MIERDA NOOOOO! _

_Negué con la cabeza mientras él avanzaba hacia mí, su cara muy cerca, el humo de su cigarro enrollado en su mano girando tentadoramente, haciendo mi boca agua. Era divertido como podía desear un cigarro en un momento como este, pero lo hice. Le abría quitado el cigarrillo de su jodida boca para meterla a la mía si hubiera podido._

_Mis brazos estaban inmovilizados de atrás por otro hombre y me tapó la nariz. Traté de contener mi respiración y escaparme, pero mi cuerpo me traicionó. Al segundo que jadee en una respiración él derramó algo vil en mi garganta. Traté de evitar que el elixir descendiera, pero otra vez mi cuerpo tomó el control en una función básica para mantenerme respirando. Qué irónico. Me estaban drogando con el fin de ejecutarme… Así que no iba a pelear en el proceso… Así ellos podían filmar mi muerte y mostrárselo a todo el mundo. _

_No ¡No! ¡NO! _

_Pelee con todo lo que me poseía, pero él solo se rió de mis esfuerzos. Sentí las lágrimas exprimirse de mis ojos, pero yo estaba seguro de que no estaba llorando. Nunca lloré. _

_Él ladró la orden y entonces lo vi. La cámara. Un subordinado sentado en una trípode mientras yo comenzaba a dejar las lágrimas rodar mientras el opio comenzó a apoderarse de mí. _

_Noté que realmente lloraba._

_Pero no por las razones que ellos pensaban. Lloraba por mi papá y por mi hermana. Por mi chica. Ellos podrían ver esta…. cosa…. matarme. El mundo entero podría verlo. Ella podría verlo._

—_¡Preséntate! —ordeno él._

_Negué con la cabeza y gesticulé a la cámara. —¡Sin video! ¡Sin VIDEO hijo de puta! SIN PUTO VIDEO…_

_El dorso de la mano a través de mi boca fue tan brutal que me calló por la fuerza del golpe. Él ladró otra orden a él único con la cámara de video quien dirigió la lente a mí y la etiqueta se leía en vacilante Ingles: "Cullen, E. SAS capitán. Dos, nueve, uno, cinco, cero, uno" _

_Se dirigió a mí de nuevo, esta vez sacó un Khukri de su vaina. La hoja era curvada y afilada finamente. Incluso con mi debilidad de reaccionar a lo que venía por las drogas, pude ver que la herramienta estaba bien preparada para el trabajo que se encontraba a punto de hacer. Pensé en mi madre. La quise toda mi vida y ahora más que nunca. Yo no era valiente. Me encontraba asustado hasta la muerte. ¿Qué podría sucederle a Brynne? ¿Quién podría protegerla de ellos una vez que me haya ido? _

_Oh, Dios… _

—_Sin video. Sin video. Sin video. Sin video —Era todo lo que podía pronunciar. Y si el sonido ya no era una expresión capaz a través de mi boca, entonces sería la única cosa en mi mente junto con—: Lo siento, Papá. Alice, Bella… Lo siento tanto…_

* * *

—¡Edward! Bebé, despierta. Estas teniendo un mal sueño —La dulce voz encontró mis oídos y unas manos suaves me tocaron.

Me levanté jadeando, la conciencia me arrancó en un estado de hiper-alerta. Sus manos se alejaron mientras me estrellé en la cabecera de la cama y aspiré oxígeno. La pobre Bella, con ojos muy abiertos mirándome horrorizada mientras se sentaba conmigo en la cama.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Jadeé, aceptando la realidad de donde estaba.

_¡Respira, hijo de puta!_

Había hecho esto muchas veces. Solo era una pesadilla. No era real. Pero aquí me encontraba sentado, perdiendo el control magníficamente delate de mi chica. Tenía que estar atemorizarla y me arrepentí profundamente. Sentí que iba a enfermarme.

Ella alargó la mano de nuevo, el frío toque de su mano en mi pecho me trajo a la tierra, trayéndome de regreso a aquí y ahora. Bella está justo aquí cerca de mí en la cama, no en ese jodido sueño otra vez. Yo seguía trayéndola a mis pesadillas. ¿Por qué diablos hacía eso?

Se acercó más y agarré su mano en mi pecho, necesitando su toque como un salvavidas.

—¿Qué fue eso, Edward? Gritabas cosas y lanzabas golpes por todas partes en la cama. No podía despertarte…

—¿Qué te dije? —La interrumpí.

—Edward —dijo con dulzura, buscando mi rostro, sus dedos rozando mi mandíbula.

—¿Qué te dije? —grité, agarrando su mano y manteniéndola fuera de mi cuerpo, sintiendo la urgencia de vomitar al pensar en lo que podía haber salido de mi boca. Se estremeció de nuevo y mi corazón se rompió por asustarla, pero tenía que saberlo. La miré fijamente en la oscuridad y traté de inhalar el oxígeno suficiente para llenar mis pulmones. Un ejercicio casi inútil, sin embargo. No había suficiente aire en todo Londres para satisfacerme justo ahora.

—Tú estabas diciendo sin video una y otra vez. ¿Qué significa eso, Edward?

La sabana había caído hasta tu cintura, dejando al descubierto sus encantadores pechos desnudos en el resplandor de la luna colándose a través del traga luz. Vi una cautela en sus ojos mientras ella apartó su mano de mi apretón y lo odie. La deje ir.

—Lo siento. Yo… tengo sueños a veces. Perdón por gritarte. —Di un vuelco fuera de la cama y entré al baño. Me aferré al fregadero y dejé el agua fluir sobre mi cabeza, enjuagué mi boca y bebí del grifo. Mierda, necesitaba superar esta mierda —esto no estaba bien. Tenía que ser fuerte para ella. Todas estas cosas eran historia pasada y sepultada. Esto no era bienvenido en mi presente y seguro como el infierno que no en mi futuro con Bella.

Sus brazos me envolvieron desde atrás. Pude sentirla desnuda contra mi espalda y eso despertó a mi polla. Presionó sus labios en mis cicatrices y las besó. —Habla conmigo. Dime lo que soñabas. —Su suave voz venía cargada con una determinación de acero, pero no había manera de que pudiera adentrarla en ese lío torturador

_De ninguna jodida manera ella iría ahí conmigo. No le quitaría su inocencia._

—No. No quiero hacerlo. —Miré al espejo sobre el fregadero y me vi a mí mismo, el agua goteaba de mi pelo, los brazos de Bella envueltos a mis costados, descansando sus manos en mi pecho donde mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza sin piedad de una inmensa pesadilla de todo tipo de mierda. A pesar de todo, ella me abrazaba, abrazaba mi corazón en sus hermosas manos. Me había seguido aquí para consolarme.

—¿Qué video, Edward? Gritabas sobre un video.

—¡No quiero hablar de eso! —Cerré mis ojos al sonido de mi voz contra la suya, odiando la ira en ella, odiando que tuviera que verme así.

—¿Fue por mi culpa? ¿Es por mi video? —Apartó sus manos y se retiró de mí—. Dijiste que nunca lo viste. —Podía oír el dolor en su voz e imagine donde su mente iba con este escenario. No podía estar más equivocada.

La perdí entonces, total y completamente, temeroso de que ella no pudiera confiar en mí, aterrorizado de que podría dejarme otra vez. Me di la vuelta y tiré de ella con fuerza. —No, nena. No es eso. Por favor. No es eso. Soy yo… del pasado… un mal momento para mí en la guerra.

—Sin embargo, no me lo dirás. Porque no puedes decir lo que te pasó…. Es por tus cicatrices. ¿Edward?

Trató de apartarse, de poner distancia entre nosotros, pero el infierno se enfriaría si se lo permitía. —No, Bella, te necesito. No te alejes de mí.

—Yo no…

Interrumpí sus palabras con mi boca contra la suya, adueñándome de ella con mi lengua tan profundo que todo lo que podía hacer era tomarla. La levanté y me tambalee en la cama con ella. Tenía que estar dentro de suyo, en todas las maneras. Necesitaba una confirmación de que se encontraba aquí, que yo estaba vivo, que ella estaba segura a mi lado…. Que yo estaba vivo… que ella estaba a salvo… que yo estaba vivo…

—Nena, eres tan hermosa y buena para mí. Eres todo para mí, ¿entiendes? Dime que me deseas. —Balbuceaba mientras empujaba sus piernas abiertas con mis rodillas y adentré dos dedos en su calor húmedo. Empecé a acariciarla, esparciendo todo el esperma de antes alrededor y sobre su clítoris como a ella le gustaba.

—Te deseo, Edward —respondió entrecortadamente, su sexo calentándose para mí, listo para tomarme. Dios, luché con el filo de la navaja del control cuando se puso toda sumisa conmigo. Era lo que más me excitaba, incluso aunque esta era la primera mujer con la que yo funcionaba así.

—Dime que me dejarás tener todo de ti. Cada parte. ¡Lo quiero todo, Bella!

—Te voy a dejar —Lloró—. Estoy aquí.

Me hundí en su boca otra vez, profundo y completo con mi lengua, mis dedos se movían dentro de su coño, consiguiendo que se humedeciera más.

—Tu boca es mía, cuando envuelves esos labios de frambuesa alrededor de mi polla y me chupas —Ella se movió debajo de mí. Me arrastré de sus labios para adherirme a su pezón. Lo mordí lo suficiente para obtener un gemido de ella, chupé profundo para después retroceder y hacer lo mismo con el otro seno—. Tus hermosos pechos me pertenecen también. Cuando los muerdo y chupo y te vuelvo loca.

—Oh, Dios…

Me moví por su cuerpo, mis dedos todavía en ella, deslizándose por su coño, acercándola más al clímax. —Este dulce manjar de coño es siempre mío, cuando lo lleno con mi polla y vaciándole una carga de mi semen dentro—susurré, hablando más sucio y estaba seguro de que ella estaba más caliente.

Se retorció y rodó su cabeza y me encantó que estuviera volviéndose loca.

Chasqueé mi lengua sobre su clítoris e incluso puse mis dientes en él, mordiendo su carne hasta que oí su grito y cambié a tranquilizador, tan gentil con un toque suave, presionándola más y más.

—¡Necesito más! ¡Fóllame, Ethan!

_Oh, sí, ella estaba más caliente_.

Santo infierno, finalmente tenía a mi chica justo donde la quería. Me volvía loco con su sabor por toda mi lengua, mi sabor, su olor, su calor, su coño empapado, es la droga del sexo.

—Puedo darte más, nena. Quiero darte más —Saqué mis dedos de su coño, deslizándolos de regreso en su otro agujero, y bordee la apertura con mi dedo índice empapado. Se quedó sin aliento en una respiración e inmóvil. Levanté la cabeza y me moví por su cuerpo, sosteniéndome en un brazo, la otra mano libre para explorar. Deslicé solo la punta de mi dedo dentro y me encontré con su mirada. Ella lucía salvaje, sus ojos quemaban—. Quiero estar aquí, Bella, ¿me dejas follar tu hermoso culo? —Hable contra sus labios temblorosos y un poco en el fondo, la punta de mi dedo todavía frotándose en su entrada, esperando por su respuesta.

—¡Sí! —Fue un susurro áspero, pero definitivamente ella estaba de acuerdo.

Me aparté y la volteé sobre su estómago. Agarré sus caderas en el aire y abrí bien sus piernas, así yo podría posicionarme en mis rodillas. Era impresionante. Totalmente extendida para mí, entusiasmada y aceptándome, y perfecta fuera de las nubes.

Con la mano en mi eje, deslicé la cabeza alrededor de su mojado sexo, trabajando sobre su clítoris una y otra vez, acercándola más a su orgasmo y mi polla lubricándose bien.

—Umm —gemí, centrando el extremo de la cabeza contra su estrecho agujero—. Eres tan jodidamente perfecta… —Me empujé y penetré solo la punta de mi polla, tratando de abrirla un poco y pensé que podría fácilmente perderla. Al igual que eyacular antes de estar en su interior.

Se tensó y arqueo ante mi invasión, así que la relajé de inmediato, poniendo mi palma en su espalda para sostenerla. —Tranquila… relájate para mí, cariño. —Se calmó y respiró fuerte, esperándome, sometiéndose a mis deseos, lista para que la haga mía, y gloriosamente aferrado con sus músculos mi polla, lista para estallar. No quería lastimarla, pero Dios mío, pero que espectacular encendido para estar listo como lo estaba, apunto de reclamar ese lugar definitivo en el que podía fundirme en ella.

Ella se estremeció debajo de mí. —Vas a hacer correr, nena. Te deseo tanto, pero tú primero. ¡Voy a hacer que te sientas tan bien!

—¡Edward, por favor, haz que me corra! —Se removió contra la punta de mi polla, lista para tomarme de todas las maneras posibles. Comprendí que ella me lo permitía, incluso si era doloroso, porque era una amante generosa.

_¡Señor, ayúdame_!

Tomó todo mi control no hundirme en la estirada y misteriosa parte de ella que todavía yo tenía que reclamar. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Pero quería y necesitaba apreciarla más. Sabía que iba a lastimarla y ella estaba lejos de estar lista. Teníamos que trabajar en ello—algo que esperaría con interés. Como cualquier cosa nueva que hiciéramos juntos. Me encontraba fuera de mi jodida mente justo ahora, y este no era el momento para adentrarme en su interior anal por primera vez.

—Bella… Te amo tanto —susurré contra su espalda, guiando mi polla para encontrar su vagina. La carne estaba tan caliente que quemaba cuando nos tocábamos. Escuché mi propio grito cuando golpeé profundamente dentro de ella y comencé a follarla. Mis manos se apoderaron de sus caderas, apretándola, tirando de ella con fuerza hacia mi eje, una y otra y otra vez. El sonido de nuestros cuerpos golpeando en medio de gruñidos de placer fue lo único que se escuchó después.

Estuvimos haciéndolo mucho tiempo. Necesitaba sacar esa pesadilla de mi sistema y follarla era para mí una forma de hacer que eso sucediera. Si puedes follar, entonces estás vivo, la lógica brutal era difícil de diferir en ese asunto.

Fue sexo duro, incluso para nosotros. Y Bella podía aceptar lo duro de mí. Lo había hecho antes y lo haría de nuevo, porque yo nunca la dejaría marcharse. Nunca. No podía hacer las cosas que hacía con ella con nadie más. Sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Lo comprendí más tarde, en la oscuridad, después del viaje de sexo loco al que la había arrastrado, y después de que ella cayó en un profundo sueño a mi lado. Se corrió tantas veces que terminó desmayándose de cansancio cuando finalmente me logré detener. Nunca me pidió que me detuviera, sin embargo. Mi chica se entregó a mí y no presionó por respuestas. Mis entrañas seguían revueltas después de mis pesadillas.

Quería encender un cigarrillo, pero me controlé. Se sentía mal en consideración a ella. Estaba mal someterla a mi insalubre tabaco y no pensaba hacerlo cerca de ella, nunca más.

Mirándola dormir luego de la sesión, su respiración metódica, sus largas pestañas descansando encima de los pómulos, su cabello arremolinándose violentamente sobre la almohada, me dejo totalmente sin aliento. Supe que había encontrado mi ángel por fin y me aferraría a ella con todo lo que tenía.

_Fue sólo una pesadilla…_

Ella me salvo de la locura absoluta de mi tormento. Me hizo querer cosas que nunca había querido antes. Mataría si tenía que hacerlo para mantenerla a salvo. Me mataría a mi mismo si algo le sucediera.

Eventualmente, fui capaz de dormirme otra vez y era solo porque ella se encontraba allí conmigo.

**Oh Eddie se puso intenso para evitar… jajaja! Espero les haya gustado!**

**La parte donde le dice que como aprendió a manejar la polla….. se refiere a como aprendió a cocinar….Cook en ingles Cock de pene **

**Déjenme su RW por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrr **

**Hgg XoXo**


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

Me desperté en una cama vacía y en un apartamento vacío, y una auténtica pesadilla. Después de lo que ocurrió en la noche lo último que esperaba era que se hubiera marchado sin mi permiso.

Mi primera pista de que algo no andaba bien vino cuando rodé en la cama y estaba vacía. Ningún cuerpo suave y cálido con aroma a flores para presionarse contra mí y abrazarme. Sólo sábanas y almohadas. Ella no estaba en mi cama. La llamé y lo único que recibí un ominoso silencio.

_¿Anoche fue demasiado para ella?_

Revisé el baño primero. Pude ver que usó la ducha. Sus cosméticos y cepillo estaban sobre el tocador, pero ella estaba definitivamente ausente. No estaba en la cocina haciendo café, ni en mi despacho revisando sus correos electrónicos, ni haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio, ni en ninguna parte dentro del apartamento.

Metí el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad en un monitor que registraba la puerta principal y el pasillo. Cualquier persona que viniera o se fuera estaría en él. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza en mi pecho que tenía que estar subiendo y bajando visiblemente. Rebobiné la última hora y allí estaba ella, vestida con mallas y zapatillas deportivas, dirigiéndose hacia los ascensores, auriculares pegados a las orejas.

—¡Joder! —grité, golpeando mi mano contra el escritorio. ¿Salió por la mañana a correr? Jodidamente increíble. Parpadeé por lo que veía y me pasé una mano por la barba.

—¡Dime que estás con ella ahora mismo! —grité en la línea directa con Neil.

—¿Qué? —Sonó como si aún estuviera tumbado en la cama y me sentí más enfermo que antes

. —Respuesta incorrecta, amigo. Bella dejó el apartamento. ¡Para correr!

—Yo estaba durmiendo, E —dijo—. Por qué iba a estar siguiéndole los pasos si está en el apartamento contigo…

Le colgué a Neil y llamé a Bella a su teléfono móvil. Fue al correo de voz, por supuesto. Casi arrojé el mío contra la pared, pero me las arreglé para mandarle un mensaje:

**¿Dónde demonios estás? **

Corrí hasta mi armario, me puse algo de ropa, unos zapatos, cogí las llaves del coche, la cartera, el móvil y me apresuré hacia la cochera. Me lancé a la calle, los neumáticos chillando, y empecé a calcular cómo de lejos podría ella haber ido desde que había sido registrada por la cámara de seguridad, mi mente corriendo salvajemente con escenarios sobre cómo de fácil sería para un profesional alcanzarla para eliminarla en esta hora y hacerlo parecer un accidente.

Era temprano, justo después de las siete, una típica mañana nublada en Londres volviendo a la vida para el día. Las habituales furgonetas de reparto y los vendedores ambulantes moviéndose alrededor, la cafetería del vecindario haciendo un buen negocio, unos pocos corredores tempranos haciendo ejercicio en la mañana, pero ninguno era quien yo estaba buscando. Ella podía estar en cualquier parte.

Seguí volviendo al por qué ella se habría marchado sin decírmelo. Estaba asustado porque fuera por mi culpa. Lo que ella vio de mí anoche. Lo que sucedió después… La forma en que yo perdí el control por Bella era cómica. Dios sabe que ambos tenemos nuestros problemas, pero quizás ese jodido cúmulo de emociones de anoche fue más de lo que ella podía aguantar. Me froté el pecho y seguí conduciendo.

Mi móvil sonó. Neil. Le puse a través del audio de los altavoces del coche.

—No la he visto todavía. Estoy en Cromwell ahora, en dirección sur, pero creo que he viajado más allá de lo que ella podría haber hecho desde la hora registrada en la cámara de seguridad.

—Mira, E, lo siento.

—Puedes disculparte más tarde, cuando la encuentre —Estaba enfadado, pero no era su culpa. Bella había estado conmigo y Neil estaba técnicamente fuera de servicio. Culpa mía. ¡Qué jodido desastre!

—Me dirigiré al este, entonces. Muchos corredores siguen Heath Downs por el parque.

—Haz eso, amigo.

Seguí escaneando, rezando por una señal de ella cuando me llegó un mensaje:

**¿Estás levantado? Fui a conseguir café. ¿Qué quieres que te lleve? **

_¡Qué traigas tu dulce trasero a casa, mujer! _

El alivio me hizo volver en sí, pero estaba tan enojado con ella por esta estupidez. ¡Salió a conseguir un puñetero café! ¡Dulce Cristo! Me detuve inmediatamente y apoyé la cabeza sobre el volante un momento. Necesitaba sentarla y explicarle unas cuantas cosas sobre cómo tendría que cambiar su vida durante los próximos meses. Y que correr en solitario por las mañanas estaba definitivamente fuera del menú.

_¡Maldita sea! _

Mis dedos se sacudieron escribiendo un mensaje:

**¿En qué cafetería? **

Una breve pausa y entonces:

**Hot Java. ¿Estás enfadado? **

_Pregunta ignorada_.

La cafetería que mencionó no estaba a más de una manzana de mi apartamento. Nosotros incluso habíamos ido allí juntos unas cuantas mañanas cuando ella se quedaba a pasar la noche conmigo. ¡Bella estuvo cerca de casa todo el tiempo! Le contesté:

**¡No te vayas! ¡Te recojo en dos minutos! **

Llevó al menos diez minutos conducir por las carreteras de regreso a mi vecindario. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo —por varias razones, pero mayormente por dormir mientras ella despertaba y se marchaba sin mi conocimiento. En mi apresuramiento por ir tras ella estuve a punto de pasar junto a la cafetería, y eso era simplemente inaceptable. Derrapé.

Decidí poner las razones de mi profundo sueño a un lado por el momento.

_¿Pesadilla del infierno y mucho sexo después, quizás? _

Oh, sabía que tendría que sacarlo a la luz otra vez en una conversación en algún punto, probablemente pronto, porque Bella me preguntaría, pero ahora mismo yo estaba crudo para hacerle frente a lo que estaba burbujeando en mi subconsciente. La negación parecía mucho más atractiva.

_¡No me jodas corriendo! _Nunca mejor dicho.

Joder, ella no estaba en la cafetería como le había dicho que estuviera, ¡sino afuera, en la acera, sujetando dos cafés! Y no estaba sola tampoco. Un tipo estaba sobre ella, charlando, quién sabe quién coño era para ella. ¿Alguien que conocía? ¡O alguien que la seguía hasta afuera solo Dios sabe con qué propósitos! Le daría un azote por esta estupidez cuando la pillara a solas.

Tuve que aparcar en el lado contrario de la calle y luego cruzar. Me vio acercarme y le dijo algo a su acompañante, quien me miró. Sus ojos parpadearon un poco y se acercó más a ella.

_Movimiento equivocado, idiota_.

—Edward —dijo ella, sonriendo como si esta fuera una forma perfectamente aceptable de empezar el día. Oh, mi amor, necesitamos tener una larga charla.

—Bella —dije forzadamente, tirando de ella hacia mí por la cintura y consiguiendo una buena, larga mirada de su amigo, quien debió continuar con su alegre camino como desde hace diez minutos. El tipo era un poco demasiado atrevido para mi gusto, estando allí de pie como si tuviera derecho a hablar con ella, como si lo hubiera hecho antes y tuviera una historia con ella. ¡Mierda! La conocía. Éste hombre conocía a Bella.

—Edward, este es Paul Langely, umm… un amigo del departamento de arte. Él es maestro… yo ya me iba cuando Paul justo entraba.

Estaba nerviosa. Bella parecía incómoda y si yo era bueno en algo era leyendo a las personas. Podía oler la molestia viniendo de ella. Pero el tipo era una historia diferente. Parecía demasiado engreído y un poco presumido y recto, como yo lo descifré.

Bella pareció notarlo y dijo—: Paul, éste es Edward… Cullen, mi novio —Me tendió uno de sus cafés—. Te conseguí un con leche —Me miró y tomó un sorbo de su vaso. Sí. Estaba incómoda.

El idiota tendió su mano y la ofreció primero.

_Te odio._

Yo tenía un brazo alrededor de Bella y la otra mano ocupada con el café que ella me acababa de pasar. Tenía que dejarla ir para estrecharle la mano. Le odiaba en su traje inmaculado, profesional, de corte limpio y toda la apariencia de dinero. Desenrolle la mano de la cintura de Bella y acepté su apretón. Apreté firme e intenté no pensar en lo sumamente asqueroso que me veía yo exactamente como si acabara de caerme de la cama.

—Un placer —dijo Langley, sin querer decirlo.

Le devolví la más leve inclinación de cabeza. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, y realmente no me importaba una mierda si estaba siendo grosero o no. Era un tipo en un lugar equivocado, en un momento equivocado, para ser amigo mío. Le odié a simple vista.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí. Decidí que sería quien le pusiera fin al apretón de manos. O al concurso de quien es más macho, por así decirlo.

Retiré mi mano y presioné mis labios contra el cabello de Bella, pero mantuve mis ojos en él mientras hablaba—: Me desperté y te habías ido —Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella.

Ella rió nerviosamente. —Tuve antojo de un café mocha con chocolate esta mañana. —Todavía necesitas tu café matutino, ya veo. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿eh, Bella, cariño? —Langley le sonrió con complicidad a Bella y en ese instante lo supe. Él se la había follado. O hizo su mejor intento. Tenían alguna especie de historia y sólo pude ver la capa roja de celos colgando ante mis ojos. Santo jodido infierno, las violentas emociones me atravesaron en segundos. Quería mostrarle a Langley con mi puño el camino que su rostro recorrería hasta la acera, pero necesitaba alejarla de él aún más.

—Hora de irse, nena —anuncié, presionando mi mano contra su espalda.

Bella se tensó por un instante, pero luego se relajo. —Fue bueno verte otra vez, Paul. Cuídate.

—Lo mismo para ti, cariño. Tengo tu nuevo número y tú tienes el mío, así que sabes dónde encontrarme, ¿verdad? —El bastardo me miró y no había duda del desafío en su mirada. Pensaba que yo era alguna especie de cabeza hueca y dejó caer una advertencia para mí de que si Brynne necesitaba ser rescatada, ella solo tendría que llamar y el Príncipe Encantador vendría a por ella.

_Bastardo. Detén. Tus. Patéticos. Intentos. _

Bella asintió y le sonrió. —Adiós, Paul.

_Si, lárgate bastardo_… Paul.

Era evidente que el "_Amante Paul_" no quería dejarla. Quería besarla y abrazarla para presumir de una despedida afectuosa, pero tenía suficiente cerebro como para no intentarlo. Yo no dije que fuera estúpido, solo mi enemigo.

—Te llamaré. Quiero oírlo todo sobre el Mallerton —Hizo un gesto llevándose la mano a la oreja—. Adiós, cariño —Me dio una mirada y yo se la regresé. Realmente esperaba que él pudiera leer mentes, porque yo tenía algo digno de decir que él debería escuchar.

_¡Tú, egocéntrico, saco de mierda sin valor! De ninguna manera la llamarás para hablar sobre el asunto de Mallerton. ¡Tampoco la mirarás ni pensarás en ella! ¿Entendido? Mi chica NO es tú "cariño", ni lo será en el futuro. ¡Fuera de mi vista antes de que me vea obligado a hacer algo que me meterá en un montón de problemas con MI chica! _

Empezamos a cruzar la calle, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, la irá brotando de mí, cuando ella abrió la boca:

—¿Qué demonios fue todo ese espectáculo, Edward? Fuiste increíblemente maleducado.

—Sigue andando. Discutiremos esto en casa —Me las arreglé para decir mientras caminábamos.

Ella me miró fijamente como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y se detuvo en la acerca —Te he hecho una pregunta. ¡No me hables como si fuera un niño que está en problemas!

—Métete en el auto —espeté, tratando de contenerme de cogerla y ponerla en el asiento, lo cual estaba peligrosamente cerca de suceder incluso si ella no lo sabía aún.

—Perdóname, pero esto es una mierda. ¡Regreso caminando! —Se alejó enfadada de mí.

Quería explotar. Estaba tan enfadado. Agarré su mano para evitar que se marchara.

—No, no vas a regresar andando, Bella. Métete en el coche ahora. Te voy a llevar a casa —hablé en voz baja y directamente en su cara, donde podía ver sus furiosos ojos fulminándome. Ella era tan hermosa cuando estaba irritada. Me daban ganas de arrastrarla a mi cama y hacerle cosas muy traviesas a su cuerpo durante todo el día.

—No voy a recibir órdenes de ti. ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

Cerré los ojos y pedí paciencia. —No estoy actuando en absoluto — La gente nos miraba. Probablemente también podían oír nuestra conversación_. ¡Maldita sea!_—. ¿Podrías, por favor, meterte en el coche, Bella? —Forcé una sonrisa falsa.

—Estás siendo un cretino, Edward. Todavía tengo una vida. Voy a salir a correr por las mañanas y puedo detenerme a tomar un café si quiero.

—No si no estás conmigo o con Neil. ¡Ahora mete tu dulce culo yanqui en el puto coche!

Me miró por un momento y sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos disparándome dagas. Su barbilla se alzó imperiosamente antes de que caminara a zancadas hacia el Rover y entrara. Ignoré su comportamiento, pensando que yo estaba siendo malditamente generoso por las circunstancias. Le escribí un mensaje a Neil para informarle que la encontré y le hice esperar un rato mientras lo hacía. Ella estaba encerrada en el coche y no podía ir a ninguna parte por ahora, al menos.

La miré. Me miró. Estaba enfadada conmigo. Yo estaba más allá de enfurecido con ella.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —dije en términos inequívocos.

—¿Qué, salir a caminar? ¿Comprar café? —Hizo un puchero y miró por la ventana. Su móvil se iluminó y sonó. Lo revisó mientras aceptaba la llamada—. Sí, estoy bien, Paul. Pido disculpas por lo pasó, pero no te preocupes. Solo una pequeña pelea de novios —Me sonrió mientras le decía a ese cabrón envanecido que yo estaba teniendo un mal día.

Quería arrancarle el móvil de las manos y lanzarlo por la ventana. Y probablemente lo habría hecho si ella no lo hubiera apagado y guardado en un bolsillo.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir, Bella, ¡Y no te burles de mí con él, joder!

—¡Me avergonzaste hace unos momentos, Edward! Paul piensa que eres…

—Me importa una mierda lo que ese gilipollas piensa. ¿Quién es él, de todos modos?

—Es un buen tipo y un amigo —No me miró a los ojos cuando lo dijo y lo supe. ¡Joder, lo sabía!

—¿Le dejaste que te follara, Bella? ¿Sabe qué tu coño fue hecho sólo para follar? ¿Ha puesto sus manos sobre ti, su polla dentro de ti? ¿Eh? En verdad quiero saberlo. Háblame sobre ti y Paul, el buen tipo.

—Ahora mismo eres un imbécil —Cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos y contempló los limpiaparabrisas—. No te voy a contar nada.

—¿Te lo follaste?

Se removió en su asiento y me lanzó una mirada que envió una oleada de dolor a mi polla.

—¿A quién te follaste antes de posar tu mirada en mí, Edward? ¿Quién fue la afortunada chica? ¡Sé qué no pasó más de una semana cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez! —Comenzó a agitar sus manos haciendo gestos—. ¡Dijo el chico que piensa que una semana es mucho tiempo para estar sin sexo!

_¡Bueno, mierda!_

Ese no era un pensamiento bueno, porque ella tenía razón. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía decirle el nombre de la última mujer con la que había estado. ¿Pamela? ¿Penélope? Algo con P… Emmet lo sabría, él tenía una larga lista de amigas y nos presentó. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que realmente no podía recordar, y el hecho de que quién fuera que hubiera sido, no la había hecho, o al polvo, más memorable que la letra de su nombre.

Paul empezaba con P también, pensé. Estaba bastante seguro de que nunca olvidaría su nombre, en cambio.

—¿Tienes problemas para recordar su nombre? —preguntó Bella.

_Sí. _

—¿De qué color tenía el pelo, eh?

Rubio fresa al natural. Recuerdo eso.

—¿Ibas a volver a follarla, Edward, si no me hubieras conocido? — continuó burlona.

No respondí. Arranqué el coche y salí al tráfico, queriendo únicamente volver a casa y tal vez volver a donde habíamos estado tan solo unas horas antes. Odiaba discutir con ella.

—¿Por qué te escabulliste? —Logré decir por fin—. Después de la última noche, ¿simplemente me abandonas esta mañana?

—No te abandoné, Edward. Me levanté, usé la cinta de correr, me di una ducha y quería un café mocha. Vamos a esa tienda todo el tiempo y sabía que estabas cansado por… um… anoche.

Así que ella también estaba pensando en anoche. Yo aún no sabía si eso era bueno o no, pero esperaba que sí. Entré en el garaje de mi edificio y aparqué el Rover. La vi siseando enfadada en el asiento.

Así que ella también estaba pensando en anoche. Yo aún no sabía si eso era bueno o no, pero esperaba que sí. Entré en el garaje de mi edificio y aparqué el Rover. La vi siseando enfadada en el asiento.

Aparentemente, Bella no había terminado de atacarme. —Es algo que hago la mayoría de las mañanas. No llovía y el día era perfecto para un breve paseo hasta la esquina —Levantó las manos de nuevo—. Terminé de correr en la cinta y quería un mocha de chocolate blanco. ¿Es eso un crimen? No es como si hubiera irrumpido en la Torre y robado las joyas de la corona o algo.

Rodé los ojos. —Nena, ¿tienes idea de lo que ha sido para mí esta mañana, cuando descubrí que te habías marchado? Ningún mensaje, ninguna nota, ¡nada de nada!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento y levantó la mirada.

—¡Dios, ayúdame! ¡Te dejé una nota! Lo hice. La dejé en mi almohada, así la verías. Decía: iré a tomar un café a Java. Regresaré pronto. Usé el gimnasio y me di una ducha antes de irme. ¿Eso no te dio una pista de dónde estaría? ¡No está pasando nada oculto, solo quería hacer algo normal, Edward!

¡No es el tipo de normalidad con la que quiero despertarme otra vez, muchas gracias!

—¡No vi tu maldita nota! ¡Te llamé y fui al buzón de voz! ¿Por qué no lo cogiste si solo estabas de camino a la cafetería? —Salí y abrí su puerta de golpe. La quería de vuelta en el apartamento, en privado. Esta discusión en público apestaba.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y salió del coche —Hablaba con mi tía Marie.

Pulsé el botón del ascensor —¿A esa hora de la mañana? —La hice entrar en el ascensor y la acorralé contra una esquina, mis brazos enjaulándola de forma que consiguiera intimidarla un poco. Ella era una bala perdida en ese momento. El sonido de las puertas encerrándonos en nuestra privacidad era el sonido más bienvenido que había oído en los últimos momentos.

—Tía Marie es una madrugadora y sabe que salgo a correr por las mañanas. —Bella miró mi boca, sus ojos como dardos mientras me intentaba leerme. Me hubiera gustado saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Lo que había en su corazón. Me empujé hasta estar muy cerca de su cuerpo, pero sin tocarlo. Sólo quería absorber el hecho de que yo la tenía contra la pared.

—No hagas eso otra vez, Bella. Lo digo en serio. Esas ocasiones donde podías salir sola han terminado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella luchó por salir antes que yo. La seguí por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de entrada a mi casa. Tan pronto como estuvimos dentro sacó todo afuera. Sus ojos llamearon y se volvieron brillantes. Estaba muy, muy enojada, y absolutamente hermosa, de una manera que me puso duro como una piedra. —¿Así que ni siquiera se me permite ir a Java y tomar un café? —exigió.

—No exactamente. ¡No se te permite ir sola y sobre todo sin decirle a nadie! —Sacudí mi cabeza con exasperación ante lo que había hecho, dejé caer mis llaves y sacudí mi cabeza—. ¿Por qué ese concepto es tan jodidamente difícil de entender?

Me miró extrañamente, como si estuviera tratando de entenderlo. — ¿Por qué estás tan enojado realmente, Edward? Ir a tomar café a la luz del día con personas por todos lados no es arriesgado. —Cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos de nuevo.

—¡Por lo que sé, podrías haber huido mi otra vez e ido a casa! —La verdad es cruel a veces. ¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta?

—¡Edward! Yo no haría eso —Me miró—. ¿Por qué crees que lo haría?

—¡Porque lo has hecho antes! —grité. Esa era la jodida verdad, abriéndose paso y sacando a la luz mis inseguridades.

—¡Jódete! —espetó, su cabello volando mientras se daba la vuelta y huía a la habitación, cerrando la puerta mientras entraba.

Joder, necesitaba una buena follada. Se me ocurrían un par de cosas para que se callara. Uno pensaría que después de la última noche se despertaría suave y complaciente como un gatito soñoliento. No tenía esa suerte. Yo tenía un loco y salvaje escupiendo en mis manos.

Noté que olvidé el café que ella me compró sobre el portavasos en mi auto. Que se joda el jodido café, necesitaba una botella de Van Gogh y una docena de cigarrillos.

También necesitaba una ducha y dejarle un par de cosas perfectamente claras a mi absolutamente frustrante mujer. Cristo, era un muy difícil cuando se ponía así, pero una ducha y luego podría sentarla e intentar razonar con ella. Regresé al baño de mi dormitorio porque me la imaginaba vistiéndose para el trabajo allí, y pensé que un poco de intimidad sería bien apreciada, tomando en cuenta que ella me dijo que me perdiera. Dejé mis zapatos y la camisa y entré.

Y los ojos casi se me salen de mis orbitas y ruedan en el suelo. Bella se encontraba semidesnuda, usando una lencería jodidamente sexy, maquillándose, o el peinándose o algo así.

Se giró y me lanzó una mirada que decía lo mucho que aún seguía cabreada. —Encontré la nota que dejé para ti —Cogió un trozo de papel del buró—. Estaba bajo las sábanas donde lo empujaste —Sonrió, dejó caer el papel, y luego se volvió hacia el espejo, mostrando su precioso trasero en bragas de encaje negro, lo cual me sentir que mis nervios ópticos comenzaban a sobrecargarse.

Pensé en su culo y la última noche. Lo que hice, y lo que no lo hice…

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos en el espejo justo antes de que ella bajara la mirada, rubor rosado sobre las curvas de sus pechos en ese sujetador de encaje negro del que estuve locamente celoso.

_Esa es mi chica_.

Estaba recordándolo, también. Algunas cosas entre nosotros podrían estar jodidas justo ahora, pero en el departamento de sexo eran fuertes.

—Ni siquiera estamos cerca de terminar esta discusión de tu seguridad. —Di un paso detrás de ella, mi mano hasta su pelo y agarrando un puñado. Respiró profundamente y sus ojos se encendieron encontrándose con los míos en el espejo—. Y estás metida en muchos problemas —Tiré de su cabeza hacia un lado y desnudé su cuello para poder llegar a él.

—Ah—respiró más pesado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Descendí en su cuello y arrastré mis labios por su delgada curva, mordiendo con los dientes. Mordí lo suficiente como para provocarle algunos gemidos. Olía tan bien que su aroma me embriagaba hasta el punto de que no iba a mantener el control por mucho más tiempo.

—No yo. Tú eres quien ordena. Vas a decirme qué hacer, nena. ¿Qué te estoy haciendo en primer lugar? —Mantuve una mano en su pelo y llevé la otra a su estómago plano y con la mano extendida, presionando con fuerza mientras descendía por debajo del fino encaje.

Ella se retorció pero la abracé con fuerza, deslizando mi dedo medio justo entre sus pliegues y sobre su clítoris. —¿Esto? —Moviendo mi dedo hacia atrás y hacia adelante, lubricándola, poniéndola húmeda para mí, pero sin penetrar. Ella tendría que ganárselo.

—Oh, Dios —gimió. Tiré de su pelo un poco. —Respuesta equivocada, cariño. No me has dicho qué es lo que estoy haciéndote todavía. Ahora di: "Edward, te deseo..." —Retiré mi mano de entre sus piernas y llevé el dedo que había ido deslizando alrededor de su coño hasta mi boca. Chupé, limpiando con un montón de espectáculo—. Umm, como la miel con especias. —Mordí su cuello otra vez.

Estaba frustrada y caliente y necesitada, y yo disfrutaba castigarla por lo que había hecho. Se inclinó hacia mí y frotó las nalgas contra mi polla. Eché mis caderas hacia atrás y reí bajo al oír sus protestas cuando lo hice.

—Edward… Chasqueé la lengua y le tiré del pelo otra vez. —Has estado muy desafiante hoy. Todavía estoy esperando, nena. Dime lo que quieres de mí. —Llevé mi mano libre hasta su culo y apreté con rudeza—. Tú comenzaste este pequeño juego, y lo sabes, así que dime lo que quieres que haga para ti —Se quedó sin aliento cuando clavé los dedos e intentó frotarse contra mi polla de nuevo—. Nop. No tendrás nada hasta que me lo pidas bien — Eché mi mano hacia atrás y la dejé caer sobre su culo con una bofetada. Ella gritó y se puso rígida de puntillas, arqueándose como la diosa hermosa que era.

—Edward, te deseo… —Se rindió y trató de volver la cabeza contra mi pecho.

—Umm, así que te gusta ser golpeada en tu magnifico culo, ¿no? ¿Quieres que te dé otro? —Susurré contra su oreja—. Te merecías unas cuantas nalgadas, nena. Sabes que las merecías, y todavía no has hecho lo que te he pedido, cosita traviesa. Dime lo que te haré contra y sobre el lavabo.

Ella gritó un sonido hermoso, tan sumisa que tenía mi corazón latiendo con fuerza y mi polla a punto de estallar.

—Dime —golpeé su culo otra vez, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—¡Ahhh! —Se levantó en un arco elegante y abrió la boca en un grito. Yo sabía que había ganado, sabía lo que ella me pedía, y la emoción no se parecía a nada que haya conocido antes cuando dijo las palabras—: ¡Edward, me vas a joder en el lavabo!

—Inclínate hacia él y aférrate a la orilla —ordené, dando marcha, esperando a que obedeciera. Ella tembló un poco, pero se posicionó como yo le había dicho, con un aspecto tan sensual que era casi imposible para mi mente aceptar lo inmensos que estábamos en esto, pero el hombre en mí se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerse.

Metí mis dedos bajo el elástico del encaje negro y lo bajé, empujando por sus piernas cuando salió. Podía oler el sabor de su excitación, su necesidad por mí, ansiando lo que sólo yo podía dárselo. Tiró de la cintura de mis pantalones y tomé mi polla con la mano. Me deslicé sobre su húmeda hendidura y la froté contra su clítoris, pero aún sin penetrar. — ¿Es esto lo que has querido, mi amor?

Bella retorció su coño sobre el extremo de mi polla y trató de penetrarse por sí sola. Le di puntos por el esfuerzo, pero yo era la voz cantante y necesitaba más de ella todavía. Mi chica tenía que esforzarse un poco más si quería su recompensa.

Volví a su pelo y tomé otro puñado, estirando su cuello hacia atrás con elegancia. —Responde a la pregunta, cariño —dije en voz baja. Su hermosa garganta subió y bajo al tragar saliva mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro en el espejo. El tirar del pelo fue un disparador para ella. Nunca tiraba con fuerza suficiente para lastimarla, sólo para maniobrar su cuerpo y dominarla durante el sexo. Eso la ponía salvaje y si eso no lo hiciera nada más lo haría. Complacería en todo a mi chica.

—Sí, quiero tu polla, Edward. ¡Quiero que me folles y me hagas venir! ¡Por favor! —Temblaba contra mi cuerpo, absolutamente hirviendo a fuego lento con el calor.

Me reí y lamí su cuello arqueado para mí. —Buena chica. ¿Y cuál es la verdad, nena? —Froté su clítoris muy sensible y esperé un poco más, amando el sabor de su piel y el olor de la excitación que salía de su cuerpo.

—La verdad es que... ¡soy tuya, Edward! ¡Ahora, por favor! —Rogó, mi corazón a punto de estallar en el sonido de esas palabras.

Perfección absoluta. —Sí, lo eres, y es mi intención, nena. Complacerte a ti, complacerme a mí. —Coloqué la punta y me empalé mí mismo dejándome ir. Ambos gritamos cuando nuestros cuerpos se conectaron.

Mantuve apretando aquel pelo sedoso mientras la jodía, así podía ver sus hermosos ojos a través del espejo. Eso es mío. No sé por qué, pero con Bella necesitaba sus ojos cuando follábamos. Quiero mirar en ellos y ver cada sensación, cada empuje y retirada de nuestros sexos chocando, impulsándonos hacia el final, hasta que nos perdiéramos en la sensación que sólo podíamos llegar entre nosotros dos juntos.

Hay una verdad cuando miras a los ojos de tu amante cuando te corres, y ahogarme en los ojos de Bella cuando me vengo era una cosa tan poderosamente conectiva que me ataba a ella de un modo que significaba algo importante y real. La intensidad de lo que pasaba entre nosotros realmente me asustaba. Me hacía muy vulnerable, pero era demasiado tarde. Yo ya había caído. Sus músculos internos se contrajeron a mí alrededor mientras atravesaba el orgasmo, gritando mi nombre y estremeciéndose. Yo seguía bombeando en sus profundidades, sintiendo cada apretar y soltar de su coño mientras le daba de comer mi polla. Se sentía tan bien convulsionando alrededor de mi eje que hizo que mis ojos ardieran.

El cuerpo de Bella fue hecho para el acto sexual, pero lo que importaba era ella. Ella, quien me cautivaba. Los segundos justos antes de que llegara al clímax penetré tan profundo y tan lejos como pude y puse mis dientes sobre su hombro. Lloró y registré el sonido de ella, pero no podía saber si era de dolor o de placer. No era mi intención hacerle daño, pero yo estaba fuera de control en ese instante, sólo quería aferrarme a ella, mantenerla conmigo, llenar su coño con mi esperma, hacerla mía.

A medida que mi semen salía de mí y la llenaba, le dije de nuevo.

—Yo... te... amo...

La miré a los ojos, en el espejo cuando lo dije.

* * *

No íbamos a llegar a tiempo al trabajo ni de broma. No importaba. Algunas cosas son más importantes. Los dos estábamos agotados por el sexo y apenas podíamos soportar caminar de pie después, así que la levanté y la llevé a la ducha conmigo. La lavé por todas partes y le permití que me lavara. No hablamos. Solo nos miramos y tocamos y besamos y pensamos. Después de la ducha, la envolví en una toalla y la lleve de vuelta a la cama, sólo entonces, tendida a mi lado toda suave y contenida, fue que hablamos de las cosas.

—No es seguro para ti salir sola. No puedes hacerlo más. No sabemos los motivos y no voy a correr el riesgo contigo. —Hablé suave pero firme, no cediendo en este punto y lo que tenía que decir—. Eso es todo.

—¿En serio? ¿Es tan malo? —Parecía sorprendida y luego esa mirada temerosa que había visto antes apareció en su rostro.

—No se sabe lo que está pasando en el grupo de Vulturi o de su oponente. Tenemos que asumir que Vulturi tiene su ojo en ti, Bella. Él sabe dónde has estado todos estos años, en que trabajas, dónde vives, y probablemente tus amigos también. Necesito tener una conversación con Carmen y Black pronto. Deberían ser informados en caso de que se acercaran por su relación contigo. Tus amigos lo saben todo, ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza tristemente. —Simplemente no entiendo por qué la gente querría hacerme daño. Yo no hice nada y ciertamente no quiero traer a colación el pasado. ¡Sólo quiero olvidarlo que alguna vez sucedió! ¿Cómo es mi culpa?

Besé su frente y froté su barbilla con el pulgar. —Nada es culpa tuya. Sólo vamos a tener cuidado contigo. Mucho, mucho, cuidado —le dije, besándola en los labios tres veces seguidas.

—Yo no quiero nada del Senador Vulturi —susurró.

—Eso es porque no eres una oportunista. La mayoría de la gente lo explotarían por dinero para mantenerlo el secreto. Tú no has hecho eso y te están vigilando para ver lo que podrías hacer. Y estoy seguro de que están observando para ver si los enemigos de Vulturi tratan de llegar a ti. Y la verdad, sus enemigos políticos son los que me preocupan más. El vídeo y el conocimiento de Vulturi de él, lo hace culpable, bajo la línea. Su hijo adulto y amigos cometieron un delito y él lo encubrió. Los opositores de Vulturi verán esa información un tesoro político. Por no hablar de una noticia realmente sórdida para vender un montón de periódicos.

—Oh, Dios... —Rodó sobre su espalda, echando su brazo por encima de los ojos.

—Oye, escucha —Tirándola de nuevo frente a mí—. Nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Me voy a asegurarme que te dejen en paz por un montón de razones. Es mi trabajo por un lado, y tú eres mi chica por otro. —Acuné su rostro—. Eso no ha cambiado para ti, ¿verdad? —Yo no la dejaría ir porque necesitaba el consuelo. Tenía que saber—. Anoche fue... lo jodí…

—Mis sentimientos no han cambiado —Interrumpió ella—. Yo sigo siendo tu chica, Edward. Lo ocurrido ayer no ha cambiado nada. Tú tienes tu lado oscuro y yo el mío. Lo entiendo.

La hice rodar en las sábanas y la besé lenta y minuciosa, haciéndole saber lo mucho que necesitaba oír esas palabras de ella. Sin embargo, yo quería más. Siempre más. ¿Cómo iba a tener suficiente cuando era tan dulce y hermosa y encantadora?

—Siento lo de esta mañana —dijo, trazando mi labio inferior con el dedo—. Me prometí que no te dejaría así de nuevo, y lo dije en serio. Me entristece que pensaras que volví a hacerlo. Me has asustado cuando te despertaste de tu pesadilla, Edward. Odié verte sufriendo de esa manera.

Besé su dedo. —La parte más egoísta de mí estaba tan contenta que estuvieras allí. Verte fue un alivio muy grande, ni siquiera pueden expresar las emociones que pasaron por mí cuando te vi a salvo a mi lado. Pero la otra parte de mí odiaba lo que presenciaste. —Sacudí mi cabeza—. Odié que me vieras así, Bella.

—Tú me has visto después de una pesadilla y no cambió cómo te sientes —dijo.

—No, no lo hizo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es diferente para mí, Edward? Y no lo compartirás conmigo... no me dejarás entrar —Sonó herida de nuevo.

—Yo-yo no lo sé... Lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo? No he hablado con nadie acerca de lo que pasó. No sé si puedo... y sé que no quiero estar dentro de este lugar oscuro. No es a dónde quiero que vayas, Bella.

—Oh, bebé —Dibujó sus dedos sobre mi sien y me miró a los ojos—. Pero me gustaría ir allí por ti —Me buscó—. Quiero ser lo suficientemente importante como para que me digas tus secretos, y tienes que dejarme entrar también. Soy buena escuchando. ¿Cuál era ese sueño?

Quería intentar ser normal para ella, pero no sabía si podría. Supongo que era algo que había que hacer frente a si quería quedarme con ella. Bella era terca y una parte de mí sabía que no lo dejaría ir porque dijera que no quería hablar de ello.

—Tú eres lo suficientemente importante, Bella. Tú eres todo lo que importa. —Seguí la línea del cabello con el dedo y la besé de nuevo, adentrándome profundamente con mi lengua, saboreando su sabor dulce y suave y amando su aceptación de mí. Pero el beso tenía que terminar con el tiempo.

Saqué un poco de valentía de alguna parte y respiré hondo, rodando sobre mi espalda y mirando hacia el tragaluz. El día se había vuelto tan gris como mi estado de ánimo y parecía que la lluvia era inminente. Justo en sintonía con el lugar en mi cabeza, todo se empaña. Bella se quedó en su lado, esperando a que yo dijera algo.

—Lamento lo de anoche, y como me comporté contigo después. Fui agobiante y demasiado intenso —Hablé más suave—. ¿Me perdonas?

—Por supuesto que sí, Edward. Pero quiero entender por qué. — Extendió una mano y la puso sobre mi corazón y la dejó allí.

—Esa pesadilla era de una época en que yo estaba en las Fuerzas Especiales. Mi equipo cayó en una emboscada, la mayoría de ellos fueron asesinados. Yo era el oficial superior y mi arma se atascó. Me capturaron... Los afganos me sostuvieron en el interrogatorio durante veintidós días.

Inhaló bruscamente. —¿Es así como conseguiste las cicatrices en la espalda? ¿Hicieron eso? —Su voz era suave pero podía oír la preocupación en sus palabras.

—Sí. Destrozaron mi espalda con latigazos de cuerdas... y otras cosas.

Ella me agarró un poco más fuerte y tragué saliva, sintiendo ansiedad, pero seguí su camino, sintiéndome mal por engañarla, pero no pude explicar correctamente que mis peores cicatrices no eran las de mi espalda.

—He soñado con algo que… que pasó... y era un momento en que pensé que iba a ser ase… —me detuve. Mi respiración era tan fuerte que no podía decir nada más. Yo no podía tocar el tema. No a ella.

—Tu corazón late con fuerza —Puso sus labios sobre el lugar en el que músculo que bombea mi sangre y lo besó. Puse mi mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y la sostuve allí, frotando su cabello una y otra vez—. Está bien, Edward, no tienes que decir nada más hasta que sientas que puede hacerlo. Voy a estar aquí —Su voz tenía el tono triste de nuevo—. No quiero que te duela más por mi culpa. Acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi dedo. —¿Eres real? —susurré.

Sus ojos brillaron y asintió.

—Cuando me desperté esta mañana y no estabas, pensé que podrías haberme dejado por esa jodida situación de anoche y te había perdido. Bella... No puedo estar sin ti ahora. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Simplemente no puedo hacerlo. —Toqué sobre la marca roja en su hombro donde la mordí con los dientes cuando estaba en medio de ese orgasmo volcánico en el fregadero—. Te marqué. Lo siento sobre eso también. —Corrí mi lengua por la marca.

Ella se estremeció contra mi boca.

—Escucha —Se apoderó de mi cara y me abrazó—. Te amo, y quiero estar contigo. Sé que no lo digo todo el tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo sienta menos. Edward, si yo no quisiera estar contigo, o no podría estar contigo, yo no lo estaría... y lo supieras.

Exhalé con alivio tan grande que me tomó un minuto para encontrar mi voz. —Dilo de nuevo.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**INTENSO NUESTRO ED NO?... YA SABES DEJEN RW!**

**CREO QUE SE ME FUE UN NOMBRE DE LAS HISTORIA ORIGINAL…Y LO SIENTO PERO ONO RECUERDO DONDE LO VI **


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**HOLAAA! PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO PERO ES QUE ESTOY ESTUDIANDOO…. PERO AQUÍ OTRO CAPI….**

* * *

Gladstone para el almuerzo y Emmett estaba retrasado. No sé por qué me molesto en tratar de ser puntual con mi primo porque a él ciertamente no le importa. Revisé mi reloj y miré alrededor de la habitación. Formalmente un club para caballeros en el siglo pasado, el lugar ha sido reanimado con ropas de lino blancas, montones de cristales, y maderas claras, luciendo para nada como el exclusivamente masculino, enclave social para los Londinenses con derechos de hace cientos de años.

Bueno, Emmett ciertamente habría encajado. Mi primo era un noble del reino, que aún odiaba ser recordado y ciertamente no actuaba como tal. Ninguno de nosotros pudo evitar como nacimos y Emmett no pudo controlar que su padre había sido el anterior Baron Rothvale más de lo que yo pude controlar que mi padre manejó un taxi de Londres. Teníamos conexiones que fueron mucho más profundas de lo que el dinero alguna vez pudo llevarnos de cualquier forma.

¿A quién engañaba? Emmett podría tirar un acantilado si le gustaba, yo tenía dos hermosas mujeres en la mesa luciendo felices y preciosas en frente a mí—mi chica y su mejor amiga.

—Ustedes señoritas lucen como si ir de compras hubiera acordado con ustedes. —Les serví a ambas el Riesling que había ordenado.

Bella y Carmen sonrieron y se miraron entre ellas con complicidad, obviamente compartiendo secretos femeninos, un misterio que yo sólo podía adivinar. Tenían una excursión de compras de vestidos cuando me llegó un mensaje de texto de Bella preguntándome que hacían para el almuerzo. Desde que eran sólo algunas cuadras de distancia desde Gladstone le dije que se unieran a mi cita del almuerzo con Emmett. Quería presentárselo a Bella de todas formas, con la ilusión de que él pudiera ejercer alguna influencia sobre la Galería Nacional por ella. Demonios, no estoy tan orgulloso de pedir un favor. No es que le importe un bledo. El hombre estaba en el consejo de los más prestigiosos museos de arte en el mundo y no le podría haber importado menos sobre eso si lo intentara. De hecho, estoy seguro que Iván renunciaría si con eso pudiera escaparse.

—Así es, Edward. Bella adquirió el más fabuloso vestido vintage para la Galla Mallerton. Sólo espera —me advirtió Carmen. Hice una cara. —Entonces estás diciendo que estará más encantadora de lo normal. —Miré a Bella sonrojarse y luego regresé con Carmen—. Sólo lo que necesito… más admiradores persiguiéndola. Pensé que podía confiar en ti, Carmen, ¿Sólo un poquito de ayuda aquí? — imploré. ¿Por qué no sólo la llevaste a un lugar que venda poco atractivas batas de baño en su lugar? —Mis palabras eran en broma pero en el yo interior iba en serio a muerte. Odiaba cuando los hombres veían a Bella como si la estuvieran imaginando desnuda.

Carmen se encogió de hombros. —La tía Marie nos calentó en la tienda. La mujer tiene locas habilidades con lo único y raro. Vintage little beauty eso es, escondida en una tranquila esquina de Knightsbridge. Sé que regresaré. —Me dio un guiño—. Tú necesitas competencia de todas formas, Edward, es bueno para ti. —Tomó un trago de su vino y puso su atención de regreso en revisar mensajes en su móvil.

—No es verdad. Estoy batallando lo suficiente tal como está. ¡Muchísimas gracias! —Tomé la mano de Bella y la besé—. Me alegro de que vinieras al almuerzo.

Sólo me sonrió y no dijo nada en esa misteriosa forma de ella. Deseaba que estuviéramos solos.

Carmen era una amiga fiel por lo que yo podía decir, y ferozmente protectora de Bella. Nosotros teníamos un entendimiento que era factible siempre y cuando me viera como un amigo y no como un enemigo—Yo había pasado la prueba hasta ahora. Hermosa también por su cuenta, solo que no era mi gusto de mujer. Su largo cabello castaño, combinado con ojos muy azules. Era llamativo. Agradable figura aún si no era mi gusto, yo seguía teniendo ojos en mi cabeza y no estaba muerta.

El color de sus ojos me recordaron los ojos de Emmett. El mismo Azul. Me pregunté qué pensaría de ella cuando le diera un vistazo, por lo mujeriego que era. Apuesto que le gustaría mucho. Tuve que reprimir una carcajada. Carmen probablemente le diría que se fuera a la mierda en su cara y él lamería sus labios y le pediría que se uniera a él sin problemas. Sería de risa observar si alguna vez consiguiera poner su culo aquí.

La compañera de habitación de Bella era otra americana viviendo en Londres, estudiando arte en la universidad, y haciendo su camino… muy lejos de casa. Aunque su papá era un ciudadano británico. Policía Metropolitana de Londres—un tal Robert Hargreave, Jefe inspector, de New Scotland Yard. Levanté la vista hacia él, y a todas cuentas lucía sólido, un respetado policía en la fuerza. Supuse que debería concretar una reunión con él en cualquier momento también. Aunque las cosas habían estado un poco tranquilas en el frente del Senador Vulturi. Sin noticias eran buenas noticias… eso esperaba.

—¿De qué color es tu asombroso vestido que me hará enloquecer de celos cuando los hombres babeen sobre ti usándolo? —le pregunté a Bella.

—Es azul índigo. —Sonrió otra vez—. La tía Marie se reunió con nosotras ahí y tuvimos mucha diversión con ella. Realmente tiene ojo para la moda.

—La debiste de haber traído al almuerzo contigo.

—Habría amado que viniera con nosotras, pero estaba saliendo a un almuerzo de señoras con su club de lectura. Me dijo que te dijera las ganas que tiene por conocerte. —Bella se sonrojó de nuevo como si la idea de nuestra reunión juntos la hacía tímida.

Ella tenía una timidez que era adorable en público, pero no lo lleva con ella al dormitorio conmigo. Nop. Mi chica no era tímida conmigo así, era todo bueno. Pensé sobre cuántas horas más tendría hasta esta noche en que la pudiera llevar de regreso a mi habitación y ella pudiera mostrarme su lado no-tímido un poco más.

Habíamos estado ardiendo en las sábanas últimamente… y las paredes de la ducha… en el escritorio de mi oficina… la alfombra frente a la chimenea, en el camastro del balcón, y hasta en el gimnasio. Me removí en mi silla y recordé esa mañana _ejercitando _con gran ternura. ¿Quién sabría cuanta diversión podría haber en una banca de pesas con Bella desnuda y deslizándose arriba y debajo de mi…?

—Amarás a Marie, Edward —dijo Carmen distraídamente, todavía revisando sus mensajes e interrumpiendo mis eróticas reflexiones. Necesitaba reacomodar mi polla pero forcé una sonrisa a ambas en su lugar.

Todavía no conocía a la adorable tía Marie, pero estaba por hacerlo muy pronto. Habíamos decidido que era tiempo de juntar a la familia en una cena en mi casa. Mi papa, la tía de Bella, Carmen, Black, Neil y Maggie hicieron la lista corta. Habíamos discutido y sentido que era tiempo de traer a todos a bordo con lo que pasaba con nosotros y las posibles amenazas a Bella. Todos necesitaban saber lo que puede estar en juego. Bella era muy importante para mí para tomar un riesgo en este momento, y todos los involucrados ya sabían su pasado de todas formas.

—Bueno no puedo esperar a conocerla. Suena como que te consiente. —Revisé mi reloj otra vez—. No puedo creer Emmett, sólo no aparecer así. Tan grosero.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas? —sugirió Bella.

—Eso sería un total desperdicio de mi tiempo. Nunca responde su móvil. Dudo que siquiera encienda esa maldita cosa —respondí secamente.

—¡Oh, hombre! —Carmen levantó la vista de sus mensajes—. Voy a tener que regresar a la universidad. Problemas con una pintura. Un accidente que involucra solvente vaciado en una rara, escucha esto Bella, Abigail Wainwright. —Gabrielle lucía absolutamente horrorizada, se levantó abruptamente, y recogió sus bolsas—. No es una buena combinación.

—No, eso no es bueno para nada —dijo Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza—, el solvente comerá a través del lienzo si no se neutraliza…

Traté de seguir el ritmo con la cosa del arte geek de la que ellas hablaban pero no era fácil para mí. No creo tener un hueso artístico en mi cuerpo. Aunque lo puedo apreciar. El retrato de Bella era la personificación del arte en mi opinión.

—¿Quieres que te dé un aventón de regreso? Neil te puede llevar si quieres —ofrecí.

—No, está bien. Conseguiré un taxi, será más rápido. Tengo que irme ahora mismo, pero gracias. Te veo en tu casa mañana en la noche, Edward. Disfruta tu almuerzo, ambos.

—Déjame saber cómo se resuelve —le dijo Bella—. Si alguien puede arreglar este desastre, ¡eres tú, Car!

Carmen abrazó a Bella, ondeó su mano y se fue, su alta forma curvilínea atrayendo un montón de miradas de hombres agradecidos mientras hacía su camino fuera de Gladstone.

Le sonreí a Bella y tomé sus manos. —Entonces te tengo toda para mí en el almuerzo después de todo. —Susurré el resto—: Qué mal que estemos en público.

—Lo sé. Nunca conseguimos hacer esto. —Apretó mis manos un poco—. Has tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y sólo puedo imaginar con las Olimpiadas. Dios, eso es enorme, Edward. Toda esa gente. —Ella sonrió—. ¡William y Kate!

Asentí. —Sí, estarán ahí por eventos. El Príncipe Harry también. Es buena diversión.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Asentí otra vez. —Puedo conseguir presentarte si quieres… mientras no tengas una cosa por los príncipes con cabello rojo anaranjado.

—Nunca —dijo con ojos seductores—. Soy parcial a los tipos de seguridad con cabello cobrizo.

¿Quién había encendido el horno explosivo? De hecho miré alrededor de la habitación por una salida. Si hubiera una puerta marcada "privado" juro que la habría tenido detrás de esta y desnuda en apenas dos segundos.

—Es usted muy cruel, Señorita Swan.

Se veía muy satisfecha con ella misma sentada frente a mí en un restaurante. Muy satisfecha de hecho, me hacía pensar con cariño los azotes que le había dado encima del lavabo. Dios era una cosa sexy, inclinada a conducirme a la locura…

—Entonces de regreso a tu trabajo. ¡Estás haciendo la seguridad Vip para las malditas Olimpiadas, Edward!

Su excitación me sacó de mi cabeza. Probablemente una maldita cosa buena en este momento.

—Bueno, no me estoy quejando, es bueno para los negocios pero lo podría hacer sin el estrés. Sólo quiero que todo corra fluidamente. No conspiradores o chiflados con un hacha para irritar con su causa de mentiras, no bombas, o vergüenzas y puedo respirar. Clientes felices mantenidos a salvo y estaré satisfecho. —Alcancé mi vino—. Vamos a ordenar, no creo que Emmett vaya a aparecer… ¡Siempre jodidamente tarde para todo! —gruñí, abriendo mi menú.

Bella me dijo lo que quería en caso de que el mesero apareciera y se excusó para ir al baño de damas. Observé cuando se alejó, y las miradas que obtuvo de los otros también. Suspiré. Por más que Bella estuviera reservada, todavía tenía ese algo que hacía que la gente la notara. Algo que pude haber hecho de seguro, pero entendía que era parte del asunto con ella. Los hombres siempre la mirarían. Y la desearían. Y tratarían de _llevársela._

El trabajo me iba a volver completamente loco, y cuanto más ocupado esté, y mi más estirada concentración venga en el trabajo en mano y menos capaz de estar atento en la seguridad de ella. Las pasadas dos semanas habían sido buenas para Bella y para mí, y nuestra relación, pero no sin preocupación. La preocupación nunca se iría lejos. He estado en el negocio de la seguridad lo suficiente para saber que cuando las cosas parecen estar más en orden no es el tiempo para bajar tu guardia. Ella seguía estando muy vulnerable y el pensamiento me volvía loco.

—Lo siento, E. Perdí el control del tiempo y todo eso —interrumpió Emmett, dejándose en frente de mí.

—Es agradable de tu parte aparecer. Para la cita que tú hiciste, podría agregar. Y no te sientes ahí. Bella está conmigo. —Señalé la silla de al lado—. Regresará en un momento.

Emmett se movió a la silla de al lado. —Algo salió y fui asaltado.

—Sí —gruñí—. Tu polla fue asaltada. ¿Con quién estabas en la cama esta vez?

—No era eso. Los malditos reporteros persiguiéndome, dije que necesito algo más sustancial qué eso. —Miró fijamente al vino y le hizo señas al mesero, la vacía apariencia de dolor mostrándose sólo por un instante antes que él la enmascarara con ojos entrometidos.

Déjalo ser. Mi primo tenía sus culpas pero todo el mundo las tiene. No significa que él había merecido lo mucho que había conseguido tampoco. Sí, Iván estaba tan jodidamente solo como el resto de nosotros.

Bella hizo su camino de regreso a la mesa unos momentos después, su expresión inexpresiva, pero si pudiera imaginar, diría que tenía algo en su mente. Me pregunté que era.

Me levanté y alcancé su mano, pateando la pata de la silla de Iván en el proceso, entonces él quitaría su trasero. Saltó y amplió sus ojos cuando la vio. Deseé haber pateado su pierna en lugar de sólo la pata de su silla

—Bella, mi primo, Emmett McCarty. Emmett, Bella Swan , mi muy hermosa, y podría agregar, muy tomada, novia.

—Enchanté, Bella. —Tomó su mano y ofreció un beso que apenas pasó como neutral en mi libro, pero entonces ¿esperaba algo diferente de él? Estúpida pregunta retórica.

Ella sonrió hermosamente como siempre, saludando a Emmett con amabilidad mientras la sentaba y luego yo también lo hice. Emmett sólo se quedó ahí parado como un imbécil.

—Te puedes sentar ahora, primo. Y pon tu lengua de regreso en tu boca —dije.

—Bueno, Bella, yo estaba preparado para preguntarte cómo te las arreglaste para enganchar a Edward pero ahora que te he conocido finalmente, creo la pregunta es mejor para él. —Emmett hizo un show mirándome—. ¿Cómo infiernos capturaste a tan exquisita criatura como esta, E? Quiero decir, ¡sólo mírala! ¿Y tú? Bueno, eres tan aburrido y gruñón todo al mismo tiempo. —Se concentró de regreso en Bella—. Mi querida, ¿Qué ves en él? —Hizo una cara de parodia interesado y descansó su barbilla en su mano apoyada por un codo.

—Dios, ¡eres un idiota, Emmet!

Bella se rió e hizo un comentario sobre cuán determinado había estado en sacarla en una cita conmigo. —Él era muy persistente, Emmett. Edward nunca se dio por vencido conmigo, y finalmente salí en esa cita. - Ella tomó un trago de su vino y me guiñó—. Los dos son muy diferentes, ¿Siempre han sido así de cercanos? —preguntó Bella

—Sí —le contestamos ambos al mismo tiempo. Emmett encontró sus ojos conmigo y tuvimos esta comunicación por un instante, pero entonces se apagó así de rápido en el siguiente instante. La conversación era para otra ocasión. Esto era social.

—¡Cercanos como para matarlo! —Le guiñé a Bella—. No, seriamente, lo mantengo con vida y tolero sus muchas molestias, y Emmett es demasiado agradecido, ¿no es cierto, Emmett?

—Supongo… es mejor que me quiera muerto —respondió el.

Bella rió. —¿Quién te quiere muerto, Emmett?

—¡Mucha gente! —Iván y yo hablamos otra vez al mismo tiempo.

Ambos reímos a una confundida Bella y luego el mesero apareció para hacer su tarea, entonces unos minutos antes fui capaz de explicar sobre mi muy ecléctico primo

—Mmmmm, ¿Dónde empezar? —Pausé para dar efecto—. Nuestras madres eran hermanas y hemos estado alrededor de cada uno desde… siempre. Sin la conexión de sangre dudo que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Emmett es aristócrata, sabes. En herencia y en los ojos de la Federación de Tiro al blanco del mundo. —Emmett me frunció el ceño—. Bella, estás viendo al Lord Rothvale, el treceavo barón o alguna putrefacción, o Lord Emmett como es llamado entre sus compatriotas deportistas —gesticulé con ademán ostentoso—. En carne y hueso.

Era Bella girándose viéndose sorprendida. —Rothvale… como en la galería ¿dónde conservo pinturas?

—Bueno sí. Ese es mi tatara, tatara, tatara abuelo nombrado por él, pero no tengo conexión con la galería Rothvale —dijo Emmett.

—Pero si lo haces en el Nacional —le recordé.

Bella me miró con incredulidad y luego regresó con Emmett. —¿Estás en la junta de directores de la Gallería Nacional, Emmett?

Soltó un enorme suspiro. —Bueno, sí, mi querida, pero no por elección. He heredado el nombramiento y parece que no puedo librarme de él. Mi conocimiento es muy débil me temo. No como tú, una experta en restaurar pinturas me contó E.

—Amo lo que hago. Estoy trabajando en el más encantador Mallerton en este momento. —Bella me miró y alcanzó mi mano—. Edward me ayudó a resolver un misterio del título del libro el que la mujer en la pintura sujetaba.

—Ella es realmente brillante, —concordé, cepillando mi pulgar sobre su mano y no la quería dejar ir—. Sólo traduje un poco de francés para ella.

Bella arrebató su mano. Miré con furia a Iván.

Emmett respondió con un guiño. —Yo podría tener un trabajo para alguien de hecho. Tal vez para todo un grupo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mi estado en Irlanda, Donadea, tiene habitaciones y habitaciones llenas de pinturas del décimo noveno siglo. Un montón de Mallerton, también. — Emmett levantó la vista avergonzado.

—Perdona mi francés, pero necesito que pasen por ellos y los cataloguen. No creo que hayan sido tocados en un siglo. —Sacudió su cabeza y sostuvo sus manos—. Ni siquiera sé que hay ahí, sólo que hay una tonelada de eso y necesita una atención profesional. Está en mi lista de cosas por hacer—. Emmett ladeo su cabeza hacia Bella y le ofreció una mirada que era bastante coqueta de lo que debería haber sido porque se dirigía a mi novia—. ¿Interesada?

_No, ¡ella definitivamente no está interesada en ir al estado irlandés y catalogar tus pinturas mientras tratas de tenderle una trampa para llevarla a tu cama contigo!_

—¡Sí! —dijo Bella

—Ugh —gemí—. Sólo si voy como chaperón, y mi rotulo estará bastante lleno hasta después de Agosto. —Le di una mirada dejándole saber que Bella iría sola a su estado en Irlanda sobre mi muerto y descompuesto cadáver.

—¿Qué? ¿No confías en mí, E? Tu propia sangre. —Sacudió su cabeza—. Qué triste.

—¿Con ella? ¡De ninguna manera! —Tomé la mano de Bella otra vez, la urgencia de tocarla, aún el predominante hecho que yo era un bastardo celoso con quien sea que tratara de coquetear con ella, incluso mi primo.

—Sabes, debería presentarte a Carmen. Mi compañera de habitación. Está haciendo su disertación en Mallerton. Es la indicada para hacer tu trabajo, Emmett. Car estaba justo aquí y tuvo que irse. Es una pena que no se conocieran. —Bella sonrió suavemente, obviamente satisfecha con su sugerencia. Tiró su mano fuera de la mía con una pequeña palmadita y luego una mirada de desaprobación.

—¡Sí! —Dije, repentinamente interesado—. Carmen sería perfecta para el trabajo, Emmett. —Las chispas volando entre los dos sería un espectáculo que no quería perderme. Y demonios, era la idea de Bella por lo que estaba completamente fuera del problema. Cualquier cosa para distraerlo de Bella funcionaba para mí—. Te la presentaré en la Gala Mallerton. Trata de no hablar mucho y estarás bien —dije condescendiente—. Sólo muéstrale las pinturas.

Él me ignoró y se concentró en su lugar en ser encantador con mi novia. —Gracias por eso, Bella. Amaría conocer a tu amiga y hacer que se enfrente el trabajo. No tienes idea. Es el mono conocido en mi espalda que necesita estar en su camino unas décadas atrás…

_¡Ja! Espera hasta que tengas la carga de Carmen y ¡estarás deseando por que el pequeño mono esté arañando en tu espalda!_

El almuerzo llegó en el momento en que estábamos en el punto de la cuestión. Emmett parloteando con Bella sobre nada con sentido, y luego conmigo sobre sus problemas de seguridad; antes de que supiera que era tiempo de regresar.

Dejé a Bella con Emmett mientras iba por el auto para llevarlo al frente. Emmett me guiñó y me aseguró que pondría un buen ojo en ella por mí. Le dije gracias por comprar nuestro almuerzo y le di una mirada de advertencia que no dejaba preguntas sobre lo mucho que necesitaba su ayuda. Sabía que mi primo sólo jugaba conmigo. El pobre hombre estaba probablemente en shock al verme así sobre una chica y estoy seguro que tendría bastante que decirme sobre ella en una conversación privada. _Bonito._

Le entregué el ticket al valet y escaneé el área. Era un hábito, sólo algo que hacía cuando estaba fuera. Un tipo con chaqueta café inclinado contra el edificio esperando. Tenía esa mirada hambrienta y una cámara alrededor de su cuello. Lo identifiqué como paparazzi. Vivían de tomas de celebridades yendo y viniendo de establecimientos como Gladstone donde cualquiera podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

El aparcacoches me entregó mi auto y entré para esperar. Encendí la música y puse _Butterfly_ de _Crazy Town_. Canción perfecta, pensé, golpeteando mi pulgar en el volante mientras Bella y Emmett se tomaban su maldito, tiempo dulce en salir.

No estaba excitado sobre a donde llevaba a Bella tampoco. Sesión de fotos. Si había una cosa que podía cambiar sobre mi chica eso sería. Absolutamente odiaba y despreciaba que ella se desnudara para una cámara y que otro hombre viera su cuerpo. Era una cosa de belleza, cierto, pero no quería que cualquier otro viera lo que era _mío._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta del carro mientras Emmett la abría para Bella, besándola en ambas mejillas y haciendo un gran show diciendo adiós.

Al mismo tiempo, ¡ese jodido fotógrafo empezó a tomar fotos! Ellos lucían como celebridades aún si no lo eran, y Emmett técnicamente lo era. _¡Cristo todopoderoso! _

Bella lucía despampanante en la calle hablando con mi primo. _Cómo alguna vez sobreviviría a esto_, pensé. El deseo de fumar más temprano me tenía jadeando pero mi vicio tendría que esperar por el momento.

—¡Adiós, Emmett! Estaba tan encantada de conocerte hoy y sería maravilloso verte otra vez en la Gala Mallerton pronto. —Bella entró en su asiento y sonrío hacia él.

—Fue agradable conocerte también, Bella Swan . —Emmett sonrío ampliamente y se agachó para hablarme—. Cuida de esta hermosa chica por mí, ¿lo harás? No encajes y berrinches, ¿bien, E? Puedes hacerlo. —Él reía mientras azotaba la puerta.

—Bueno eso fue divertido —dije sarcásticamente mientras arrancaba del freno.

—Me gusta mucho tu primo, Edward. Es un personaje seguro. Estoy contenta de que me lo hayas presentado. No puedo creer que sabías que está en la junta de la Galería Nacional y ¡no me dijeras! —Me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, el cual encontré increíblemente caliente.

—Bueno, lo siento, sé que él no da una mierda por el arte, sólo está en la junta.

Recordando mi juramento de decirle todo continué—: Le dije sobre ti hace un tiempo. Quería ver si podría haber algo en el Nacional para ti. Quería que tuvieras esa visa de trabajo también. —La miré en el asiento al otro lado de mí, tan hermoso y brillante, y supe que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla en Inglaterra conmigo. ¿Aunque Emmett lo insinuara bromeando por teléfono?

—Oh, Edward. —Tocó mi pierna—. Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero puedo conseguir cualquier cita por mi cuenta. Es realmente importante para mí. Quiero ganarlo por mí misma, no consiguiendo un favor de tu primo. No importa qué tan bien conectado esté… y coqueto. Jesús, ¡ese hombre es un coqueto!

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Hubo unas cuantas veces que quise estrangularlo durante el almuerzo.

—Pero él sólo fingía, Edward. Deberías saber eso. Te respeta y puedo ver la relación que ustedes tienen. Casi como hermanos.

—Sí… Emmett es bueno muy en el fondo. Sólo ha tenido algunos golpes duros últimamente que lo han hartado. No todos lo tenemos.

—No todos lo tenemos —dijo.

Agarré su mano y la sostuve en mi regazo en un tipo de respuesta. No sabía que decir en respuesta para eso y sabía que no teníamos que manejar muy lejos.

Aunque yo sinceramente deseaba que el viaje pudiera haber tomado mucho más tiempo. Entre más cerca estábamos de su destino, más repugnante se volvía mi humor. Cuando me detuve en el estudio donde ella trabajaba todo el día y estacioné el maldito auto, yo era un desastre rabioso. Sentí una barrida irracional por mi cuerpo y tenía que pelear duro. Mi interno Sr. Hyde estaba teniendo un día de campo con mi interno . Como pateando el noble culo del buen doctor en la acera y repartiendo puñetazos con regocijo.

—¿Qué están fotografiando hoy? —demandé. Y por favor di que hay algo de ropa involucrada.

—Edward —advirtió—, hemos atravesado esto antes. No puedes venir y necesitas dejar de preocuparte. Sólo somos el fotógrafo y yo, y algo de tiempo detrás de los lentes de la cámara. Todos somos profesionales haciendo nuestros trabajos. —Se detuvo—. Hay algo de lencería involucrada…

—¿Cuál fotógrafo? —pregunté.

—Marco Carveletti. Ya lo conociste.

—Oh, recuerdo al suave Italiano el Sr. Carvaletti a quien le gusta besarte, muy bien, mi querida.

—Puedes parar de ser un idiota ahora, Edward —me dijo en no inseguros términos—. Ese es mi trabajo como tú tienes un trabajo.

La miré fijamente en el asiento y le quería decir que no podía entrar ahí y quitarse la ropa. Quería quedarme parado en la parte de atrás de la habitación y observar todo lo que Cavaletti hacía, cada movimiento que hiciera, cada sugerencia que le indique. Quería estar ahí en caso de que el tratara de tocarla o verla muy de cerca. Quería girar el auto y llevarla a casa. Quería follarla contra la pared en el momento en que estemos dentro. Quería escuchar sus jadeos con mi nombre mientras se venía. Quería que me sintiera dentro de ella—saber que era yo y nadie más. Quería tanto.

No podría tener ninguna de esas cosas. Nada. Tuve que despedirla y regresar a mi trabajo. Tuve que decirle que le mandara un mensaje de texto a Nail cuando fuera tiempo de que la recoja porque yo tenía una reunión en la tarde y no podía venir. Tuve que observarla irse y esperar a que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella y estuviera dentro del edificio. Tuve que alejarme conduciendo y dejar a mi chica dentro de ese edificio.

Tuve que hacerlo todo.

Y odié cada maldito segundo de eso.

* * *

No estaba de mejor humor para cuando pude dejar la oficina. Llamé a Bella y entró el buzón. Le dejé un mensaje y le dije que traería la cena porque sé lo cansada que está después de una _sesión de fotos_. _No pienses en esa jodida sesión de fotos_.

No estaba preocupado cuando no lo contestó, porque sabía que se encontraba en casa. Nail siempre se reportaba conmigo cuando la dejaba. Había esperado que pudiéramos quedarnos en mi casa esta noche pero Bella no iba por eso. Le pregunté y se resistió. Dijo que necesitaba su propia cama por esta noche, además estaría aquí mañana para la cena familiar que habíamos planeado. Traté de traerla conmigo cada noche pero seguía evasiva sobre renunciar a su independencia. Bella se molestaba conmigo si interfería mucho o trataba de influenciar sus decisiones.

Pista el modelaje desnuda. _Estás pensando sobre eso otra vez, pendejo._

Maldita sea, las relaciones son mucho trabajo jodido… como todo el maldito tiempo.

Decisión fácil. Bella ganaba todo el tiempo.

Infiernos, yo seguía fantaseando sobre otra follada-en la pared y me pregunté si podría sorprenderla con eso si la costa estaba despejada cuando llegara ahí.

¿Dónde recoger la comida? Nos gustaban muchas cosas diferentes. Habría traído lasaña de Bellisima pero inmediatamente recordé sobre Carvaletti siendo Italiano y disparé esa idea derecho al infierno. Ese bastardo la vio desnuda hoy.

Bella amaba la comida mexicana, pero era mucho mejor cuando hacía las cosas que cualquier restaurante en la ciudad. Yo realmente amaba las influencias de Sur América en lo que a ella le gustaba hacer. Decidí en Indio y llamé y ordené algo de pollo en mantequilla, curry de cordero y ensalada de verduras. Dejaba el restaurante con la comida cuando envié un rápido mensaje de texto:

**Casi llego, nena. Nos conseguí pollo indio y cordero**.

Recibí algo de ella inmediatamente.

**Hola. Estoy realmente cansada y sólo quiero ir a la cama. ¿Puedo saltarme la cena sta noche? **

¿Qué? No me gustó el sonido del mensaje e inmediatamente traté de descifrar lo que quería decir con eso. Un parpadeo de ansiedad corrió a través de mí. Me decía que no fuera, ¿o sólo que no tenía hambre? No podía decirlo de ese mensaje de texto y lo leí cerca de diez veces.

Estaba cansado, malhumorado, arrugado, y privado de nicotina, y no completamente seguro de que mi cerebro estuviera despierto para una conversación con una mente femenina posiblemente irracional. Todo lo que quería era comer algo, tomar una ducha y colarme en la cama con ella. Aún podía saltarme el sexo, pero dormir con ella era no negociable.

Habíamos hecho un acuerdo de formas donde nos quedaríamos, ya sea su lugar o el mío. La quería junto a mí. Lo hice perfectamente claro para Bella cuando empezamos a salir. La llamé desde el auto y manejé.

—Hola. No tengo hambre, Edward. —Sonaba rara.

—Bueno ¿Qué está mal, nena? ¿No te estás sintiendo bien? —Esto era primero. Nunca había estado enferma antes, excepto por el dolor de cabeza la primera noche que nos conocimos.

—Me duele el estómago. Estaba acostada.

—¿Como si te fueras a enfermar? ¿Quieres que me detenga en la farmacia y te consiga algo? —ofrecí. Se detuvo antes de contestar misteriosamente.

—No… como que tengo calambres.

Ahhhh. La Maldición. Sabía sobre eso por tener una hermana, sólo que nunca tuve que ocuparme de eso en una relación anteriormente tampoco. De hecho nunca había tenido una relación como la que tenía con Brynne, antes tampoco. Cuando tienes sexo con las de poco-tiempo, inconvenientes como las que "ella" está teniendo en su semana muerta no salen. Pero había escuchado las quejas de amigas por años, y había estado alrededor de mi hermana. Y había aprendido lo suficiente para saber que darle a una mujer su espacio cuando está hormonal es la forma de actuar. _¡¿No crees?!_ Suponía que la agradable follada-en la pared que tenía en mente estaba fuera de la imagen ahora también. Maldición.

—Está bien… te puedo dar un masaje cuando llegue. ¿Todo lo demás está bien? ¿Cómo fue la sesión? —Me sentí tenso con sólo esperar a que me respondiera.

—Ummm, la sesión estuvo bien. Bien. —Se detuvo e hizo un sonido de resfriado—. Hablé con mi mama por teléfono. —Sonaba triste y me pregunté si la razón de que sonara resfriada era porque había estado llorando. Tenía sentido. La mujer casi me hacía sentir que quería llorar una vez que habíamos hablado.

—Nuestra conversación no fue muy buena.

—Lo siento, nena. Estaré ahí y podemos hablar cuando te levantes.

—No quiero hablar de ella —espetó de regreso. Tenía ese encantador tono de estar cabreada en su voz que de hecho me lo ponía un poco duro, pero también me ponía mis nervios de advertencia.

Pausé un latido. —Eso está bien también. Estaré ahí pronto.

—¿Por qué estás susurrándome en el teléfono?

Cristo. Estoy seguro que abrí mi boca y sólo la abrí como un pez dorado porque no tenía nada que ofrecer después de esa pregunta. —No lo estoy.

—¡Lo acabas de volver a hacer! —regañó—. Si me vas a interrogar sobre la sesión de fotos, y mi madre, entonces tal vez no deberías venir. No estoy despierta para eso esta noche, Edward.

_¿Puedes decir hormonas débiles están cambiando a mi chica en Medusa y asustando el infierno fuera de mí?_

—No estás despierta para hablarme o ¿no estás despierta para mí en lo absoluto? Porque sí quiero hablar contigo. —Traté de mantener el nivel de mi tono pero no estaba muy seguro si tenía éxito. Aunque estaba jodidamente seguro que no podía hacerlo mucho mejor manteniéndome guay. No me gustaba este jodido dialogo en lo absoluto. Apestaba.

Silencio.

—Hola, ¿Bella? ¿Estoy yendo ahora mismo o no?

—No lo sé.

Conté hasta diez. —No lo sé, ¿esa tu respuesta para mí? —¿_Qué en el santo infierno pasó en nuestro agradable almuerzo romántico en Gladstone?_

—Me susurraste otra vez.

—Me has arrestado. Mira, estoy manejando con un auto lleno de comida india para llevar y no sea a donde voy. ¿Puedes ayudarme, nena?

Absolutamente y jodidamente me rehusé a discutir sobre eso. Ella estaba teniendo un día de mierda y hormonal—yo podía tratar con eso. Apestaría si ella no estuviera con mis brazos esta noche, pero al menos no estábamos rompiendo. Medusa podía meterse con mi noche, pero estaría fuera de la foto en pocos días. Recé.

—Bien… ven por mí entonces —dijo firmemente. No podía creerle a mis oídos.

—¿Ir por ti? Pensé que tenías que quedarte en tu casa esta noche. Dijiste antes…

Me cortó, con su lengua como espada con borde filoso—: Cambié de opinión. No quiero quedarme aquí. Empaqué una bolsa y estaré lista para ti en cinco minutos. Llámame cuando estés en la acera y estaré abajo.

—Está bien, jefa —dije en completo desconcierto, antes esperé hasta que colgara suspiré bien y fuerte. Sacudí mi cabeza también. Y solté un silbido. Luego manejé para traer a mi cabello-de serpiente, lengua-filosa, impredecible, y muy desconcertante novia, como el bastante enamorado gilipollas que lo era. Mujeres…

_criaturas escalofriantes._

* * *

**ESE EMMETT COQUETO JAJAJAJA!...ED Y SUS CELOS… ACABO DE VER LO DE LOS PREMIOS MTV …. ME SORPRENDIO LA VRDAD SOLO UNA NOMINACION Y NUNGUNA ES MEJOR BESO O MEJOR PELICULA?... QUE CREEN QUE PASOO? QUE OPINAN!**

**BUENO ESTAMOS AL FIANL DE ESTA HISTORIA!... DEJEN RW**


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

* * *

— ¡Esa debe ser la tía Marie! Edward, ¿puedes dejarla entrar? Estoy hasta los codos aquí. —Bella se señaló a sí misma, frenética, terminando los toques de última hora para la cena**.**

—Lo tengo. —Le di un beso al aire y dije—: Que comience el show, ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza, luciendo hermosa como siempre en su falda larga y camiseta negro púrpura. El color se veía precioso en ella, y ya que ahora sabía que era su favorito, tenía que creer en mi suerte aquella primera vez en que le envié las flores púrpuras.

_Todo o nada, nena_.

* * *

**Abrí** la puerta a una mujer encantadora de la que no tenía otras expectativas más que se trataba de la tía abuela de Bella. La hermana de su abuela por parte de mamá. Pero la persona que se encontraba en la puerta de mi casa, sonriéndome, era lo menos que pensarías cuando escuchabas la palabra abuela. Con una piel libre de arrugas y cabello de una tonalidad rojo oscuro, se veía joven, con estilo, y bastante... caliente para una mujer que no podía estar por encima de los cincuenta y cinco.

—Tú debes ser el Edward del que he estado escuchando tanto —dijo en una lengua nativa.

—¿Y tú debes ser Marie, la tía de Bella? —dudé, por si estuviera equivocado, pero en realidad, las mujeres de su familia eran impresionantes. Me pregunté de nuevo cuán bella debía ser la madre de Bella.

Ella se echó a reír con encanto. —Suenas un poco inseguro.

La hice pasar y cerré la puerta. —No, en absoluto. Como ve, esperaba a su tía abuela, no a su hermana mayor. Ella está bastante ocupada en la cocina y me envió a darle la bienvenida. —Le tendí la mano—. Edward Cullen . Es para mí un gran placer, tía Marie. Todo el tiempo escucho a Bella alabarla y esperaba con impaciencia poder conocerla.

—Oh, por favor llámame Marie —dijo, tomando mi mano—, eres bastante encantador, Edward. Su hermana, ¿eh?

Me eché a reír y encogí mis hombros. —¿Demasiado halagador? No lo creo, y bienvenida, Marie. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para acompañarnos esta noche.

—Gracias por la invitación a tu preciosa casa. No veo a mi sobrina muy a menudo, por lo que es un extra. Y tu comentario fue encantador, aunque demasiado halagador. Ganaste mi voto, Edward. —Me guiñó un ojo, y creo que en ese preciso momento, me enamoré de ella.

Bella salió de la cocina y abrazó a su tía. Vi su sonrisa de felicidad por encima del hombro de Marie. Estaba claro que cualquier problema que tenía con su madre, no los tenía con Marie y eso me hacía muy feliz. Todo el mundo necesitaba a alguien quien le diera amor incondicional. Se fueron a la cocina y yo fui por bebidas antes de que el timbre volviera a sonar. Sonreí para mis adentros por lo que papá pensaría de Marie cuando le echara un vistazo. Sabía que ella era una viuda sin hijos, pero por su belleza, tenía que haber una larga fila de hombres aclamando por un poco de su tiempo. No podía esperar para que Bella me contara su historia.

Black y Carmen llegaron después y puesto que ya conocían a Marie, todo lo que tuve que hacer fue preparar bebidas y pasarlas alrededor. Black y yo tuvimos una especie de tregua fácil, muy parecida a mi relación con Carmen. A todos nos importaba Bella y queríamos que fuese feliz. No me emocionaba que él le tomara fotos, pero no había razón por la cual no ser amable, ya él era gay. En serio, sé que ese es justo mi problema, ¿pero si fuera heterosexual y le tomara fotos desnuda a Bella? Ahora mismo no estuviese en mi casa.

Una vez que Neil y Maggie aparecieron, me sentí un poco más a gusto. Black fue a ayudar a Bella y Marie en la cocina mientras Carmen y Maggie parecían hacerse buenas amigas hablando de libros— especialmente uno muy popular sobre un multimillonario muy joven y su obsesión con una mujer aún más joven... y el sexo. Había montón de escenas de sexo eróticas en el libro, aparentemente en cada página.

Neil y yo nos miramos con simpatía el uno al otro, y no tuvimos absolutamente nada que añadir a la conversación. Es decir decir, ¿quién lee esta basura? ¿Quién tiene tiempo? ¿Por qué incluso leer sobre sexo en un libro cuando se puede tenerlo en la vida real? No lo entiendo. ¿Y multimillonarios a los veinte años? Mentalmente negué con la cabeza y fingí importancia. Soy un hijo de puta.

Miré mi reloj y como si lo hubiese convocado, el timbre sonó. Mi papá, por fin. Salté de mi asiento para abrir la puerta. Pobre Neil, parecía que deseaba poder venir conmigo.

—Papá. Estaba preocupado. Ven a conocer a mi chica.

—Hijo. —Me dio una palmada en la espalda la cual era nuestro saludo estándar y sonrió—. Te ves más feliz que la última vez que puse mis ojos en ti. Alice me dijo que irás a Somerset a visitarla. Llevarás a Bella.

—Sí. Quiero que todos se conozcan. Hablando de conocer, vamos, papá, está por allí. —Lo llevé a la cocina y fui recibido por el resplandor más brillante en el rostro de Bella cuando le dio un vistazo a papá. Esto hizo que mi corazón saltara. Conocer a la familia y provocar impresiones. Era algo grande. El deseo de que se llevaran bien, de pronto, era muy importante para mí.

—Bueno, esta debe ser la encantadora Bella y su… ¿hermana mayor? —dijo papá hacia Bella y Marie.

—¡Oye! ¡Te robaste mi línea, papá!

—Tiene razón —dijo Marie—. Tu hijo dijo lo mismo cuando llegué.

—De tal palo, tal astilla —dijo papá, sonriendo alegremente entre Bella, Marie y Black.

—Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen . —Salí de mi estupor al hacer las presentaciones y froté lentamente de arriba a abajo en la espalda de Bella. Me pregunté cómo tomaba todo esto. Habíamos llegado muy lejos, bastante rápido, lo cual era más que un poco loco, pero como había dicho antes, no había ninguna vuelta atrás en nuestro camino. Íbamos a toda velocidad por una montaña y no nos detendríamos por nada. Se inclinó hacia mi lado y le di un pequeño apretón.

Mi papá tomó la mano de Bella y la besó, como había estado saludando a las mujeres durante toda su vida. Le dijo lo bonito que era por fin conocer a la mujer que me había capturado, y lo hermosa que era. Ella se sonrojó y presentó a Marie y Black. Maldita sea si el viejo coqueto no besaba la mano de Marie también. Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que lo haría alrededor de todas las mujeres que había aquí esta noche. Si tenían una mano, él tendría sus labios sobre ella. Ah, y sí, pensó que Marie era caliente. Algo muy fácil de notar, así que estaba seguro.

—No voy a besar tu mano —dijo papá a Black mientras se estrechaban la mano.

—Si de verdad quieres, puedes hacerlo —ofreció Black, en ultimátum para romper el hielo.

—Gracias por eso, amigo. Creo que lo has dejado mudo —le dije a Black.

Bella me miró y luego a papá. —Ahora Sé dónde Edward aprendió a hacer esa cosa de besar la mano que tanto amo, señor Cullen. Puedo ver que ha sido entrenado por un maestro —le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. Una sonrisa con el poder de iluminar una habitación.

—Llámame Carlisle por favor, y aguanta conmigo un poco más, cariño, mientras me tomo un poco de libertad más adelante. —¡Papá se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla! Ella se sonrojó un poco más y se puso un poco tímida, pero parecía feliz. Seguí acariciando su espalda y realmente esperaba que no fuera demasiado... de todo.

—Tranquilo, viejo —le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mi chica. Mía. — La atraje muy cerca de mí hasta que Bella chilló.

—Creo que entendió, Edward —dijo ella, apretando su mano en mí pecho.

—Está bien, siempre y cuando nadie lo olvide.

—Es como imposible que eso suceda, nene.

_Me llamó nene_. Todo está bien ahora, pensé, alegre de poder reírme de mí mismo ya que nuestro propósito de reunirnos esta noche había salido bien.

* * *

—**Pollo** Marsala… mmmm. Bella cariño, ¿qué es eso de aquí? — Preguntó papá entre bocado y bocado—. Es realmente maravilloso.

—Usé un vino de chocolate para saltear el pollo.

—Interesante. Me encanta el gusto que le da. —Papá le hizo un guiño a Bella—. Así que ¿eres una gourmet?

—Gracias, pero no soy realmente una gourmet. Lo disfruto y aprendí a cocinar para mi papá cuando mis padres se separaron. Tengo estos maravillosos libros de cocina de Rhonda Plumhoff en mi e-reader. Ella mezcla sus recetas con los libros populares. Es famosa desde donde vengo. Adoro sus recetas.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia mí. —Muy inteligente el hijo que crié.

—No soy un idiota, papá, y ella puede cocinar, pero al principio no tenía ni idea de esa parte. Su primera comida conmigo fue una barrita energética, así que imaginen mi sorpresa cuando comenzó a servir platos y a agitar cuchillos afilados en mi cocina. ¡Sólo me mantuve alejado y salí de su camino!

—Una vez más, siempre fuiste un rápido muchacho —dijo papá con un guiño.

Todo el mundo se rió y parecían muy a gusto el uno con el otro, lo cual me ayudó, pero todavía me sentía nervioso por lo que tenía que decirles. No por la parte de seguridad, esa yo la sabía hacer y muy bien, pero compartir la información con la presencia de Bella es lo que me agitaba. No quería rebajarla como un trabajo de seguridad cuando ella era mucho más para mí. Tampoco quería tenerla toda enredada en la emotividad de la situación y alterarla, y a su vez perturbar nuestra relación otra vez. Intentaba protegernos. Protegerla a ella. Sí, esa era la cruda realidad y no lo cambiaría por nada. No podía soportar hacerle más daño con ese lío sórdido, y tampoco dejaría que nadie más lo hiciera.

Así que hicimos un trato. Les informaría a Black y Carmen juntos en mi oficina mientras Bella jugaba de anfitriona con los demás, y luego cambiaría con Marie y mi papá. De esta manera, Bella no tenía que estar ahí con la sensación de incomodidad mirando la presentación en PowerPoint que había hecho con los horarios y las fotos de las que todo el mundo conocía las caras y nombres. Era importante que las personas más cercanas a Bella conocieran todos los detalles de quién, qué, dónde, y las posibles motivaciones de lo que puede avecinarse. No podrías obtener ningún propósito político más alto que una elección presidencial en los . Y el lado queriendo explotar a Bella trabajaría tan duro como el lado que quería que su existencia se desconociera. No sabía de qué otra manera protegerla y sacarle información a las personas que importaban. Maggie y Neil ya estaban poniéndose al día y Bella había dicho que estaba cómoda con que ellos y mi padre supieran. Los otros ya conocían su historia, por supuesto.

Teníamos una reunión prevista con el Dr. Mallory para repasar algunas cosas como pareja. Estuve de acuerdo cuando ella me lo pidió. Bella todavía tenía esta idea en la cabeza que yo no podía amarla lo suficiente como para pasar por alto que ella hubiese estado con esos chicos en el video. El sello del tiempo la había marcado como una puta para siempre a los diecisiete años. Se me hacía muy triste que se culpara por ello. Definitivamente era un problema para ella, no para mí, pero que crea que la amo menos debido a aquel ataque asqueroso que había sufrido, era el verdadero obstáculo. Teníamos nuestras cosas sobre las que trabajar y ni siquiera habíamos tocado en absoluto la superficie de mis demonios. Por más de una vez me pregunté si necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de mis pedazos. El pensamiento de otra pesadilla siempre me asustaba. Sobre todo que Bella me viera así de nuevo.

Durante toda la noche la observé con atención. En apariencia se veía hermosa y encantadora, pero por dentro supuse que luchaba mientras la noche avanzaba. En el momento en que terminé con papá y Marie, fui a encontrarla en la cocina, donde preparaba café y el postre para nuestros huéspedes. Mantuvo la cabeza baja a pesar de que sabía que me encontraba allí. Por detrás, envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y apoyé la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. Se sentía suave contra mí y su cabello olía a flores.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí, mi amor? —Brownies con helado de vainilla. El mejor postre en todo el planeta. —Su voz era plana.

—Luce exquisito. Casi tan delicioso como tú te ves ésta noche.

Hizo un ruido y luego se quedó callada. La vi limpiarse un ojo y entonces lo supe. Le di la vuelta y tomé su cara entre las manos. Odiaba cuando lloraba. No las lágrimas en sí, sino la tristeza detrás de ellas. —Tu padre… —No pudo terminar pero ya había dicho suficiente. La puse contra mi pecho y la atraje más hacia la cocina para que la gente no pudiera ver, y sólo la sostuve por un momento.

—¿Te preocupa lo que piense?

Asintió con la cabeza apoyada contra mi pecho. —Él te adora, al igual que todos los demás. Mi padre no es un hombre de críticas. No es así. Nada lo hace más feliz que verme feliz. Y sabe que lo que me hace feliz eres tú. —Puse mis manos en cada lado de su cara—. Tú me haces feliz, nena.

Me miró con tristes y hermosos ojos que brillaron e iluminaron cuando comprendió mis palabras. —Te amo —susurró.

—¿Ves? —Empujé mi pecho con un dedo—. Tipo muy feliz.

Me besó en los labios e hizo que mi corazón golpeara duro en mi interior. —Postre... —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el mostrador—, el helado se va a derretir.

—Postre... —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el mostrador—, el helado se va a derretir.

Es algo bueno que lo haya recordado, porque estoy seguro que yo no lo habría hecho. —Deja que te ayude con eso —dije—, cuanto antes les sirvamos, más pronto pueden regresar a sus casas, ¿no? —Empecé recogiendo platos de postre y repartiéndoselo a la gente. Por lo menos, soy un hombre de acción.

* * *

**Me desperté** con un montón de ruido y movimiento irregular a mi lado. Bella tenía un sueño. No una pesadilla, sino un sueño. Al menos, es lo que me parecía. Ella se retorcía por todas partes y movía las piernas. Agarraba su camiseta y arqueaba todo su cuerpo. Debía un muy agradable maldito sueño. ¡Y mejor que sea yo con el que está malditamente soñando!

—Nena. —Puse una mano en su hombro y la sacudí un poco—. Estás soñando... no te asustes. Sólo soy yo.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de inmediato, mirando alrededor de la habitación hasta que su mirada se fijó en mí. Dios, era tremendamente hermosa con el pelo sobre sus hombros y el pecho agitado. —¿Edward? — Estiró una mano.

—Estoy aquí, cariño. —Tomé su mano en una de los mías—. ¿Estabas soñando?

—Sí... fue raro. —Salió de la cama y fue al baño. Oí como corría el agua y un vaso siendo puesto sobre el mostrador. Esperé en la cama hasta que regresara y después de un par de minutos lo hizo.

Hombre. Cómo. Lo. Hizo.

Se escabulló completamente desnuda con una mirada en sus ojos que ya había visto antes. Una mirada que decía: "Quiero sexo y lo quiero AHORA."

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Creo que ya sabes —dijo con voz sensual mientras se subía encima de mí y bajaba la mirada, su pelo cayó hacia adelante como una diosa del placer decidida a devastarme.

_¡Oh, joder sí!_

Mis manos subieron hasta sus pechos sin pensarlo. ¡Dios! Ahuequé toda esa carne suave en mis manos y las atraje hasta mi boca. Ella se arqueó y comenzó a moverse por encima de mi polla que ahora estaba completamente despierta, como mi cerebro. Me olvidé de ella estando fuera de servicio porque en verdad que no actuaba como si estuviera fuera de servicio.

Pongo mi boca sobre su pezón y lo chupó con ganas. Amaba el sabor de su piel y podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera dispuesto a dejar sus hermosas tetas. Tomé el otro pezón y lo mordí un poco, con ganas de llevarla al borde, donde un poco de dolor hacía que el placer se sintiera mucho mejor. Gritó y empujó con más fuerza contra mi boca.

Sentí su mano deslizarse por debajo de los calzoncillos que traía puesto para dormir y envolverse alrededor de mi polla.

—Quiero esto, Edward.

Saltó de mis caderas y su pezón salió de mi boca con un chasquido. No tuve tiempo para protestar por la pérdida antes de que me quitara los molestos pantaloncillos y llevara sus labios alrededor del extremo de mi polla.

—¡Ahhh, Dios! —Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y le permití trabajar en mí. Estaba tan jodidamente bien que mis bolas dolían. Era realmente buena en esto. Agarré un puñado de su pelo y le sostuve la cabeza mientras me chupaba al borde del orgasmo. Deseaba poder venirme en su interior en lugar de su boca. Prefería estar dentro de ella cuando me venía, con mis ojos fijos en ella.

Bueno, mi chica tenía más sorpresas para mí, porque me dijo—: Te quiero dentro de mí cuando te vengas.

_¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?_

—¿Estás bien? —Logré decir con voz entrecortada mientras se movía hacia arriba para sostenerse sobre sí misma.

—Aaaja —gimió, empujando hacia arriba sus rodillas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí y empujarse para enterrar mi polla hasta las bolas.

No sé cómo esto no le hacía daño. Tal vez lo hizo, pero no fui yo, era ella tomando lo que obviamente más quería_. ¡Ya que insistes!_

—¡Ohhhh, joooder! —grité, enganchando sus caderas y ayudándola a salir.

Bella se volvió salvaje, montándome duro, frotando su sexo donde mejor la hacía sentir. El golpeteo se escuchaba entre nosotros, y lo que iba a venir, yo sabía que iba a ser enorme. Sentí mi endurecimiento comenzar, pero necesitaba desesperadamente traerla conmigo. No había manera de que fuera a venirme sin que ella lo disfrutara también. No funcionaba así.

Sentí su núcleo interno apretado y caliente mientras se movía arriba y abajo. Deslicé una mano entre sus piernas para satisfacer donde nuestros cuerpos se unían y encontré su clítoris a través de todo lo mojado y resbaladizo. Me hubiera gustado que fuera mi lengua, pero me conformé con los dedos y comencé a acariciar.

—Me vengo —jadeó.

Lo había dicho así antes, tan suave y delicada. Esas dos palabras. Me enloqueció escucharlo de ella otra vez. Lo hizo porque era yo quien la hacía explotar y me dio todo de ella en el instante en que ocurrió.

Sus suaves palabras también me enviaron rodando al límite.

—Sí, cariño. Vente. Ahora. ¡Vente sobre mí! La vi venirse y seguir mis órdenes como una experta. Apretó y gritó y se agarró y se estremeció.

—¡Ohhhhhh, Edward! Sí. Sí. ¡Sí!

Viniéndose a la orden. Esa es mi chica, que lo hace cuando se lo digo. _Soy un bastardo con suerte._

Me encantó mirarla en todo momento. Sentir su placer. Y cuando sentí que empecé a irme, la sostuve violentamente por última vez mientras empujaba dentro de ella y me dejaba ir.

La inundación caliente de esperma salió hacia fuera y hacia sus profundidades. Sentí cada chorro en explosiones agudas y monté en una ola de placer jodido aturdido, apenas consciente de lo que mis manos agarraban o de lo que mi cuerpo hacía. Aunque conseguí mirar a sus hermosos ojos.

Algún tiempo después, no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo, se sacudió en mi pecho y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y me sonrió.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Un impresionante polvo de medianoche? —bromeó ella. Me reí entre dientes.

—Realmente un increíble jodido polvo de medianoche.

La besé en los labios y le sostuve la cabeza hasta que estuve dispuesto a dejarla ir. Como que soy posesivo después de tener sexo. No me gustaba salir de inmediato, y como ella se encontraba encima de mí, no tenía de que preocuparme al quedarme un poco más. Empujé profundamente de nuevo y la hice gemir contra mis labios.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó ella con un tono entre sorpresa y felicidad.

—Sólo si tú quieres —le dije—. Nunca te rechazaré y me gusta cuando saltas sobre mí, pero pensé que estabas teniendo tu período menstrual…

—No. En mi caso es distinto debido a las pastillas que tomo. Es apenas nada, un día tal vez, si acaso... a veces no tengo ni siquiera uno... —Comenzó a besar mi pecho y rozó un pezón con los dientes.

Cristo, se sentía tan bien. Sus atenciones me sacudieron de nuevo en el momento, y el deseo hizo aparición para una segunda ronda.

—Creo que me vas a matar, mujer... de una manera muy jodidamente agradable —Me las arreglé para decir, pero fue lo último que cualquiera de nosotros habló durante un rato. Mi Medusa acababa de convertirse en Afrodita adorando el altar de Eros. Mi suerte al parecer no conocía límites.

* * *

—**Los periódicos** estadounidenses —dijo Heidi, el establecimiento de la pila sobre mi escritorio—. Hay un interesante artículo sobre los miembros del Congreso con los niños en el servicio militar activo en Los Ángeles Times. ¿Adivina a quién entrevistaron?

—Debe ser uno de los pocos. Vulturi lo explotará todo lo que pueda. Gracias por estos. —Toqué el montón de papeles—. ¿Qué era lo otro?

Heidi parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. —Lo recogeré cuando salga a almorzar. El Sr. Morris dijo que lo restauró maravillosamente después de tantos años en bóveda.

—Gracias por ocuparte de esto por mí. —Heidi era una joya de asistente. Dirigía mi oficina de la compañía eficientemente. Yo podía organizar la seguridad, pero esa mujer mantenía mi negocio ordenado y no subestimaba su mérito en ninguna instancia.

—A ella le va a encantar. —Heidi vaciló en la puerta—. ¿Todavía quieres que limpie tu agenda para el lunes?

—Sí, por favor. La cosa de los Mallerton es esta noche y luego salimos por la mañana para Somerset. Vamos a regresar el lunes por la noche.

—Me ocuparé de ello. No debería haber ningún problema.

Tomé el periódico Los Ángeles Times cuando Heidi se fue y busqué el artículo del senador. Quise estar enfermo. La escurridiza culebra no mencionaba como su valioso hijo fue una gran pérdida recientemente, pero esa no era ninguna sorpresa. Me pregunté lo que pensaba realmente el hijo del padre. Sólo podía imaginar la impotencia en la familia, y no era ni siquiera un poco agradable.

Puse de nuevo el periódico en la pila y cuando lo hice, el movimiento causó que algo se asomara debajo de él. Un sobre. Lo habían puesto entre el montón de periódicos. Eso sí era extraño, pero las palabras en el sobre… PARA SU CONSIDERACIÓN… y mi nombre debajo, consiguió que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

—Heidi, ¿quién te entregó los periódicos esta mañana? —grité en el intercomunicador.

—Muriel los tiene preparados cada mañana. Ella los deja a un lado al igual que lo ha estado haciendo durante el último mes. Sólo estaban allí esperando por mí. —Vaciló—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. Gracias.

Mi corazón todavía latía con fuerza mientras miraba el sobre en mi escritorio. ¿Quería mirar? Cogí la solapa y desenrollé el hilo rojo del amarre. Metí la mano y saqué fotos. Ocho de diez fotografías en blanco y negro de Emmett y Bella hablando en Gladstone. Él besándola en la mejilla mientras esperaba que ella entrara en el coche. Emmett inclinándose para hablar conmigo y despidiéndonos. Emmet en la calle después de que nos habíamos ido. Iván esperando en la calle por su propio coche.

¿Ese fotógrafo que había visto fuera del restaurante estaba allí específicamente por Emmett? Él había recibido amenazas de muerte antes... ¿y ahora teníamos fotos de él y Bella y yo juntos? No es una buena conexión para ella. Emmett tenía su propia mierda de problemas, y seguro como el infierno que no necesitaba añadir la complicación de quienquiera que sea que acosaba a Iván arrastrara a mi Bella en su lío. ¡Mierda!

Revisé las imágenes una por una. Nada. Hasta la última. _Nunca intentes asesinar a un hombre que está cometiendo suicidio. _

Había visto este tipo de cosas a lo largo de mi carrera. Tenía que ser tomado seriamente, por supuesto, pero la mayoría de las veces no lo era, ya que una lunática que tenía un interés personal en una persona notable que consideraba que le habían causado ofensa personalmente y con intención cruel. Las figuras deportivas especialmente sufrían este tipo de basura. Emmett había ofendido a un montón de gente en su tiempo y tenía las medallas de oro para demostrarlo. Un ex arquero olímpico ya retirado del deporte, seguía siendo alabado chico de oro de Gran Bretaña acosado por los medios de comunicación. El hecho de que él era mi familia de sangre le habían valido la protección, pero sin duda me mantenía ocupado.

Estas fotos habían sido tomadas hace dos semanas. ¿El fotógrafo estaba allí por Emmett en concreto, o simplemente vendía las fotos que había tomado de Emmett McCarty, el arquero Olímpico, porque había tenido la suerte de acoplarse y poder conseguir algunas libras por la venta? Los Paparazzi rondaban los lugares que recibían una gran cantidad de tráfico de celebridades por hábito, por lo que era difícil decir si las fotos habían sido previamente acordadas o mera casualidad.

Y si era una lunática con la intención de matar a alguien famoso, ¿por qué diablos se molestaría en informar a su personal de seguridad privada que tenían previsto hacerlo? No tenía ningún sentido en absoluto. ¿Por qué enviármelas a mí? El que había conseguido las fotos, obviamente, quería que yo las viera. Se habían tomado la molestia de insertarlas en un montón de periódicos que suelo ordenar de la cesta en la calle.

Muriel.

Hice una nota mental de hablar con Muriel cuando me fuera. Estaría saliendo temprano de todos modos, debido a la cosa de Mallerton esta noche, así que debería ser capaz de atraparla antes de que cerrara sus puertas por la noche.

Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y saqué los cigarrillos y el encendedor. Vi el viejo móvil de Bella y lo saqué también. No había mucho movimiento en él durante las últimas dos semanas, ya que ahora todos sus contactos se encontraban en su nuevo teléfono. El tipo de The Washington Review nunca llamó de nuevo, lo más probable es que la tomara como alguien insignificante, lo cual funcionaba perfectamente a favor de Bella. Lo puse a cargar para que estuviese encendido durante esta noche y todo el fin de semana.

Encendí mi primer Djarum del día. La inhalación fue perfecta. Me sentí como si estuviera haciendo bastante bien con el recorte. Bella me ayudaba motivarme, pero cuando las cosas estaban inestables entre nosotros, era un fumador empedernido. Tal vez debería probar los parches de nicotina.

Intenté disfrutar de mi cigarrillo, y pensé en el fin de semana que se avecinaba. Nuestro primer viaje juntos. Me las había arreglado para tener tres días de tiempo para que pudiera llevar a mi chica a la costa de Somerset a alojarse en el país de origen de mi hermana. El lugar también funciona como un alto-nivel-de-alojamiento-y-desayuno y era muy consciente del hecho de que nunca le había preguntado a mi hermana si podía llevar a un invitado conmigo en alguna ocasión en la que había estado allí antes.

Bella era diferente por muchas razones y si yo no estaba dispuesto a confesar públicamente esos sentimientos, los reconocía por lo que eran. Quería hablar con ella acerca de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, y pedirle lo que quería. La única razón por la que no lo hacía ya era porque su posible respuesta me ponía jodidamente nervioso. ¿Y si ella no quería lo que yo quería? ¿Qué pasa si yo era su primera relación real con la que podía tantear el terreno? ¿Y si conocía a alguien más adelante?

Mi lista podría seguir y seguir. Sólo tenía que recordarme a mí mismo que Bella era una persona muy honesta y cuando me decía lo que sentía por mí, entonces bueno, era la verdad. Mi chica no era mentirosa. _Ella te dijo que te ama._

El plan era salir temprano en la mañana para evitar el tráfico luego de esta noche de gala, ya no podía esperar por tener a Bella allí. Quería un poco de tiempo romántico con mi chica, y también simplemente necesitaba salir de la ciudad y meterme en el aire fresco del campo. Amaba Londres, pero aun así, el deseo de tener tiempo lejos de la aglomeración urbana con el fin de mantener mi cordura, jugaba con regularidad.

En ese momento, entró una llamada, sacándome de mi ensañamiento y regresándome al muy demandante y urgente presente de mis responsabilidades de trabajo.

El día pasó rápido y antes de darme cuenta, era hora de irse.

Llamé a Bella cuando me iba de la oficina para decirle que me encontraba en camino y esperé obtener un jadeante resumen de todo lo que había que hacer antes de lo de esta noche y nuestro viaje inminente. Me llevó al correo de voz en su lugar. Así que le envié un texto breve:

**Estoy en camino a casa. ¿Necesitas algo**? No obtuve respuesta.

No me gustó y me di cuenta en ese mismo momento, que siempre me preocuparé por ella.

La preocupación nunca se iría. Había escuchado a gente decir tales cosas de sus hijos. Que no sabían lo que era la preocupación real hasta que tenían a alguien lo suficientemente importante en sus vidas que medían la verdadera esencia de lo que significa amar a otra persona. Con ese amor vino la carga de la posible pérdida—una perspectiva demasiado incómoda para mí en la que pensar.

Al acordarme del sobre de la pila de periódicos, me dirigí al quiosco de Muriel en camino a mi coche. Me vio y siguió acercándose con sus ojos conmovedores. Ella pudo haber tenido una vida dura y una existencia difícil, pero esas verdades no alteraban el hecho de que era muy inteligente. Sus ojos agudos no se perdían nada.

—Hola, Muriel.

—Hola, Jefe. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Tengo cada periodicucho como tú quieres ¿eh?

—Sí. Muy bien. —Le sonreí—. Aunque tengo una pregunta, Muriel. —Observé su lenguaje corporal mientras hablaba, en busca de pistas para ver si ella sabía lo que preguntaba o no. Saqué el sobre con las fotos de Iván y la sostuvo en alto—. ¿Qué sabes sobre esto siendo colocado dentro de la pila de periódicos de hoy?

—Nada. —No miró hacia la izquierda. No perdió el contacto con mis ojos tampoco. Esas dos cosas eran partidarios de que me decía la verdad. Sólo podía suponer y usar mi intuición, y recordar con quien me estaba relacionando.

Puse un billete de diez libras en el mostrador. —Necesito tu ayuda, Muriel. Si ves a alguien o algo sospechoso quiero que me lo cuentes. Es importante. La vida de una persona podría estar en juego. —Le di un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Mantendrás los ojos abiertos?

Bajó la mirada al billete de diez y luego de vuelta a mí. Destelló esos dientes horribles en una sonrisa sincera y dijo—: Por ti, guapo, lo haré. — Muriel tomó las diez libras y lo puso en su bolsillo.

—Edward Cullen , cuadragésimo cuarto piso —le dije, señalando a mi edificio.

—Sé tu nombre y no lo voy a olvidar.

Marqué a Bella una segunda vez y una vez más me llevó al correo de voz, así que le dejé un mensaje diciendo que estaba en camino. Me pregunté lo que hacía para no contestar y traté de imaginar algo como tomar un baño, hacer ejercicio con auriculares, o tener su teléfono en modo silencioso.

Luché con mis preocupaciones. Ante todo, la emoción era todavía desconocida, pero a la vez no era algo que podría dejar de lado tampoco. Me preocupaba por Bella constantemente. Y sólo porque todo esto era nuevo para mí, seguro que no lo hacía más fácil de entender. Era un completo novato aprendiendo a mi manera.

El piso se hallaba silencioso como una tumba cuando entré. Sentí mi pico de ansiedad a niveles muy desagradables al comencé a buscar. — ¿Bella?

Simplemente más silencio. Ella no estaba entrenando y definitivamente no se encontraba en mi oficina. Tampoco fuera en el balcón. El baño era mi última esperanza. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho mientras abría la puerta. Y se estrelló cuando no la encontré allí tampoco.

_¡Mierda! Bella, ¿dónde estás?_

Sin embargo, su hermoso vestido colgaba de un gancho. El lavanda azulado que había comprado en la tienda de la vendimia con Carmen el día que nos reunimos para almorzar en Gladstone. Hubo pruebas de embalaje también—cosméticos y una pequeña bolsa a medio camino de hacer. Así que ella había estado aquí preparándose para esta noche y nuestro fin de semana.

Quería darle el beneficio de la duda, ¿pero se había ido sola antes y qué si lo hubiese hecho otra vez? Después de esas fotos lunáticas de hoy, mi estómago se encontraba hecho un nudo y ¡sólo tenía que saber dónde diablos estaba!

Entré al dormitorio, intentando llamar a Neil en mi estado de pánico cuando la vi. La visión más maravillosa del mundo. En medio de la dispersión de ropa y de maletas se encontraba Bella, acurrucada en la cama... durmiendo.

—¿Sí? —respondió Neil. Yo estaba tan congelado, que todavía tenía el móvil en mi oído.

—Umm... falsa alarma. Lo siento. Nos vemos en el Nacional en unas horas. —Colgué antes de que pudiera responder. Pobre compañero debe pensar que lo he perdido.

¡Lo has perdido completamente!

Moviéndome muy silenciosamente, me quité la chaqueta, abandoné mis zapatos, y me arrastré con cuidado sobre la cama y me acurruqué en torno a su figura durmiendo. Aspiré su perfume encantador y permití que mi ritmo cardíaco se reluciera. El impulso de encender un cigarrillo era intenso pero en su lugar me concentré en su calor contra mi cuerpo y pensé que mi adicción a los cigarrillos tendría que disminuir con el tiempo.

Bella estaba fría durmiendo muy profundamente, y me pregunté por qué estaba tan cansada pero no quería molestarla tampoco. Podría mirar el reloj y esperar bien con ella junto a mí y pensar en la lección que acababa de aprender. Bella no era la única con problemas de confianza, al parecer. Tenía que trabajar en la mía un poco más. Cuando ella decía que no me dejaría, entonces yo tenía que confiar en que mantenía su palabra.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarla estudiándome. Sonrió, pareciendo feliz y hermosa y un poco presumida. —Me gusta verte dormir.

—¿Qué hora es? —Miré hacia el tragaluz al ver la luz del día aferrándose—. ¿Me dormí? Llegué a casa y te encontré en la cama y no pudo resistirme a unirme a ti. Supongo que me quedé así, dormido.

—Son las cinco y media y tiempo de empezar a moverse. —Se estiró como un gato, viéndose gloriosamente sensual y erótica mientras lo hacía—. No sé por qué estaba tan cansada. Sólo me acosté por un minuto y cuando abrí los ojos... estabas aquí. —Comenzó a rodar fuera de la cama.

Me aferré a su hombro y la rodé sobre su espalda, sujetándola debajo de mí y colocándome entre sus piernas. —No tan rápido, mi belleza. Necesito un poco de tiempo a solas primero. Va a ser una noche larga y voy a tener que compartirte con miles de idiotas.

Se acercó y tomó mi rostro, sonriéndome. —¿Qué clase de tiempo a solos imaginabas?

La besé lenta y delicadamente, recorriendo mi lengua por cada centímetro de su boca antes de contestar. —La clase en la que estás desnuda y gritando mi nombre. —Empujé mis caderas lentamente en su cuerpo blando—. Esta clase.

—Mmmmm, usted es convincente, Sr. Cullen —dijo ella, todavía sosteniendo mi cara—, pero es necesario empezar a prepararse para la cosa de esta noche. ¿Qué tan bueno eres en hacer varias cosas a la vez?

—Soy bueno en muchas cosas —le respondí antes de besarla otra vez—. Dame una pista.

—Bueno, a mi me gusta la ducha, casi tanto como tu bañera —dijo tímidamente.

—Ahhh, ¿así que sólo me usas por mis excelentes servicios de baño?

Se rió y movió la mano hacia abajo entre nosotros para agarrar por encima de mi endurecida polla.—Excelentes servicios en todos los sentidos como yo lo veo.

Me reí y gemí al mismo tiempo, levantándola y entrando en el baño. —Iré preparando el agua caliente...

te estaré esperando. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que ella se uniera a mí, desnuda e impresionantemente sexy como siempre, dejándome totalmente cautivo y furioso para reclamar su cuerpo con el dominante sexo que no era capaz de controlar cuando estábamos juntos. Mi mejor recompensa y mi mayor temor, todo en uno. Bromeaba sobre la gala de esta noche y compartirla con los demás, pero la declaración había tenido mucha más verdad de lo que quería admitir. Odiaba compartirla con otros hombres que la admiraban demasiado, en mi opinión.

Sin embargo, era la realidad de Bella, y si ella era mi chica entonces tendría que aprender a tomarlo como un hombre.

Hicimos un muy buen uso del tiempo en la caliente agua jabonosa. Sí... multi-tareas es uno de mis puntos fuertes y no voy a rechazar ninguna oportunidad que ofrezca

* * *

—**Te ves** más allá de hermosa, ¿sabes?

Se ruborizó en el espejo, y el oscuro color se movía por su cuello e incluso sobre la curva de sus pechos en el escote de ese vestido decadente que encontró. Era de encaje y muy ajustado a su forma, la falda corta bastante espumosa de algún otro material del que yo no sabía el nombre. No importaba que fuera, ese vestido iba a ser mi muerte esta noche. Estaba bastante jodido.

—Te ves muy hermoso, Edward. Hacemos juego también. ¿Escogiste esa corbata sólo por mi vestido?

—Por supuesto. Tengo un montón de corbatas. —La miré maquillándose y acabando con los últimos retoques, agradecido de que a ella no le importaba mi acecho, y poniéndome nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Vas a usar ese clip de corbata vintage de plata? ¿El que tanto me gusta?

—Seguro. —Fui a buscarlo sobre la cómoda.

—¿Era una pieza familiar? —preguntó mientras lo inmovilizó sobre mi corbata.

—En realidad sí. De la familia de mi madre. Mis abuelos eran conservadores ingleses y sólo tenían dos hijas, mi mamá y la mamá de Iván. Entonces las cosas fueron pasando entre los nietos, Alice, Emmett y yo.

—Bueno, es increíble y me encantan las piezas antiguas como esa. Las cosas vintage están tan bien elaboradas y si tienen algún significado sentimental, entonces todo es mejor, ¿no?

—No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi madre, yo era muy joven cuando murió. Aunque sí recuerdo a mi abuela. Ella nos hacía quedarnos durante las vacaciones, nos contaba un montón de historias y nos mostraba fotografías; intentó ayudarnos a conocer mejor a nuestra madre como mejor pudo, porque siempre decía que es lo que mamá hubiera querido.

Bella dejó el pincel de maquillaje y se acercó a mí. Acomodó la manga y luego ajustó la corbata un poco, y, finalmente alisó el clip de plata con reverencia. —Tu abuela suena como una mujer encantadora y también tu madre.

—A ambas les habría encantado conocerte. —La besé con cuidado para no manchar su lápiz de labios y saqué la caja de mi bolsillo—. Tengo algo para ti. Es especial... para ti. —Se lo tendí a ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la caja de terciopelo negro y luego miró un poco sorprendida. —¿Qué es eso?

—Sólo un regalo para mi chica. Quiero que lo tengas.

Le temblaba la mano mientras abría la caja y entonces se acercó a su boca en un grito suave. —Oh, Edward... es... es tan hermoso...

—Es una pequeña pieza vintage de mi madre y es perfecto para ti... y cómo que siento por ti.

—Pero no deberías darme esta pieza familiar a mí. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No es correcto para... para darme...

—Debería dártelo a ti y te lo estoy dando —hablé sobre ella con firmeza—. ¿Quieres que te lo ponga?

Volvió a mirar el colgante y luego a mí, repitió sus acciones.

—Quiero que lo uses esta noche y aceptes el regalo.

—Oh, Edward... —Su labio inferior temblaba—. ¿Por qué esto?

¿Honestamente? El colgante de corazón amatista con diamantes y perlas era una cosita muy bonita, pero era más que eso, gritaba el nombre de Bella. Cuando recordé que estaba en la colección de mi parte de la parcela de la finca de mi madre, había bajado a la cripta y la abrí. Había otras cosas allí también, pero tal vez para algunos se necesitaba más tiempo antes de que nos adentráramos más profundos en regalos de joyas adicionales.

—Es sólo un collar, Bella. Algo muy fino que me recuerda a ti. Es de época y es tu color favorito en un corazón. —Tomé la caja de su mano y saqué el colgante—. Espero que lo aceptes y lo uses y sepas que te amo. Eso es todo. —Incliné la cabeza y mantuve con los dos extremos de los dedos, esperando a que estuviera de acuerdo.

Frunció los labios, respiró profundo, y tenía esa brillante mirada en sus ojos cuando me miró. —Me vas a hacer llorar, Edward. Eso es tan... tan hermoso y me encanta... y... y me encanta que quieras que yo lo tenga... y yo también te amo. —Se volvió hacia el espejo y levantó el pelo de la nuca.

¡La victoria se sintió tan jodidamente fabulosa! Estoy seguro de que estaba radiante, conociendo más felicidad en este momento de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo cuando uní esa cadena alrededor de su cuello hermoso, mirando el corazón sobre su piel, encontrando un hogar, por fin, después de décadas en la oscuridad.

Muchas como mi corazón.

* * *

**:) YA CASI EL FINAL...**


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

* * *

La Galería Nacional Portrait es un lugar magnífico para eventos y uno con el que estoy bien familiarizado, habiendo estado allí muchas veces antes de trabajar en seguridad, a veces como un invitado y una o dos veces en una cita. Pero nunca como esto.

Bella trajo un completo nuevo significado a la idea de posesividad. Al menos para mí, lo hizo. Pensé que podría estar muerto para el final de la noche por mantenerme al día con todas las personas que querían un pedazo de ella.

Se veía tan hermosa y perfecta en su vestido de encaje violeta y zapatos plateados; cada centímetro de la modelo estaba por fuera, pero por dentro, esa mente artística suya era brillante y respetada por el trabajo que hacía en su campo. Mi chica era una celebridad esta noche. Maldita sea que bien ayudó ver mi regalo alrededor de su cuello, también_. ¡Ella es mía, gente! ¡Mía! ¡Y no lo olviden tampoco, joder!_

La pantalla de Lady Percival era de hecho un éxito. Había sido creada como un tutorial en el proceso de conservación, como su restauración que fue solamente parcialmente completada. Y Bella, por supuesto, fue acreditada como el conservador para el proyecto. A medida que fuimos a que nos sentaran para la cena, se hizo mención sobre su descubrimiento en el discurso de bienvenida. La mirada de orgullo en su rostro era algo que creo nunca olvidaré. Todas las ganancias del evento de esta noche iban para apoyar la Fundación Rothvale para el Avance de las Artes, y al mirar alrededor en la habitación, pude ver mucho dinero y viejos nombres entre los invitados. Parecía que Mallerton estaba experimentando un renacimiento, y la divulgación de Bella, de lo que él había pintado, tuvo que ayudar a generar interés en su trabajo, y como resultado, la caridad Rothvale.

—Bella, tu Lady Percival es impresionante —dijo Carmen—. Tuve una buena mirada de ella cuando llegué. Me encanta cómo la están mostrando, como una oportunidad para enseñar sobre los métodos de conservación y procesos que entran en un tesoro como ella. Y, Edward, fuiste decisivo en la solución del misterio también, según escuché.

—Difícilmente decisivo. Solo una palabra de traducción, pero gracias, Carmen. Estaba contento de ayudar a mi chica con un poco de francés —guiñé un ojo a Bella—. Ella parecía bastante feliz cuando comprendió todo.

—Estaba extasiada. Esa pintura fue un creador de carrera para mí. Y te lo debo todo a ti, cariño. —Llegó y cubrió mi mano con la suya.

Dios, amaba cuando hacía pequeños gestos de afecto como ese. Llevé su mano a mis labios y me importó poco quien viera. Simplemente no me importaba.

—Me pregunto dónde está Emmett. ¿Crees que estará aquí pronto? — me preguntó Bella

Mis sentimientos de alegría se convirtieron en pura envidia en aproximadamente dos punto cinco segundos, y seguro que fruncí el ceño antes de que yo mismo me diera cuenta y aceptara que ella sólo estaba siendo amable. Recodé que tenía que hacerle saber sobre las fotografías de hoy, pero maldición, a Emmett se le caería la baba por Bella cuando viera cuan hermosa lucía esta noche.

Bella se giró hacia su amiga y comenzó con entusiasmo —Car, realmente espero que él venga esta noche, quiero que conozcas al primo de Edward. Tiene una casa llena de Mallerton que necesita catalogación y Dios sabe que más. Necesitas conocer a este hombre. Quiero decir, realmente lo necesitas.

Carmen se echó a reír, luciendo muy feliz y encantadora, usando un ajustado vestido verde que hacía cosas maravillosas a la par con su color y ojos a juego. Esta podía ser una fijación muy buena, me di cuenta. Un Emmett distraído por Carmen sería excelente para alejarlo de coquetear con Bella. Y algo me decía que Emmett iba a lanzarse sobre Carmen una vez que tomara una buena mirada de ella. Apostaría bronce en ello. Y ganaría, también.

—Es difícil de decir, cariño. Emmett ve el tiempo en su propio conjunto de parámetros, y siempre lo hecho. Es terriblemente molesto… —Mis palabras se desvanecieron cuando la vi cruzar la mesa. Que me jodan. Rubia Fresa a las tres en punto, toda decorada y a la caza. No es bueno.

Aparté rápidamente la mirada y me concentré en Bella. Ella miró hacia donde mis ojos habían estado y luego de nuevo a mí. Su mente estaba dando vueltas, estaba bastante seguro. Bella era una chica inteligente. Intenté hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y rogué que Pamela o Penélope no tuvieran mejor memoria que yo, pero no mantenía mucho las esperanzas. Era una amiga de Emmett y sabía que terminaría acercándose a mí antes de que la noche hubiera terminado. ¿Dónde está el libro de reglas para manejar estas situaciones incómodas? ¿No era simplemente vulgar presentar a la última persona que había follado a la persona que estás fallándote ahora? Ugh.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí. —Alcancé mi copa y puse mi brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Bella—. Perfecto. —Sonreí.

—Oh. Mira, allí está Paul. —Sonrío y saludó a mi enemigo, que levantó su copa en nuestra dirección. Había esperado que estuviera aquí porque lo había dicho esa mañana cuando quise presentarle a la acera—. Sé agradable. Ni siquiera pienses en tener otro berrinche delante de él — me murmuró en voz baja.

—Está bien —dije, levantando mi copa y deseando mentalmente por conocimiento directo de las artes oscuras para así poder echarle una maldición y convertirlo en sapo. Espera, ya era un sapo; tendría que ser algo diferente… ¿una cucaracha, tal vez?

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—En cuánto desprecio a ciertos insectos —dije, tomando un trago de vino. Rodó los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá. No es broma. Las cucarachas son sólo criaturas viles, que se deslizan alrededor de lugares a los que definitivamente no pertenecen.

Se rió de mí. —Eres adorable cuando estás celoso. —Entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó más cerca—. Pero si me avergüenzas de nuevo, como lo hiciste esa mañana consiguiendo café, te haré daño, Cullen . Y habrá mucho insoportable dolor involucrado. —Bajó la mirada a mi cintura.

Me reí de nuevo, solamente porque era divertido no dudaba de su amenaza por un momento, y el hecho de que La Cucaracha nos estaba mirando desde el otro lado. —Seré un perfecto caballero… siempre y cuando él mantenga sus tenazas para sí mismo.

Rodó los ojos otra vez y me di cuenta de cuan Marrones se veían, a la par con su vestido de esta noche.

Después de la cena, tuve el placer de ser presentado a la muy femenina y muy atenta Alex Craven de Victoria y Albert. Envié una oración de agradecimiento a mi madre que nunca envié a la Sra. Craven el mensaje tóxico de "Edward con el cuchillo grande" e imaginé que mamá tuvo que estar cuidando de mí ese día. Nunca tomo mi suerte por sentado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bella fuese llevada por los clientes que querían una narración detallada de la conservación de Lady Percival. Me resigné a esa eventualidad y me dirigí a conseguir otro trago. Sentí una mirada en mí y giré para encontrar a Rubia Fresa dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia mí. Mierda. Sabía que esto sucedería.

—Hola, Edward. Es tan bueno verte aquí, esta noche. Estaba preguntándole a Emmett sobre ti el otro día.

—¿En serio? —Asentí hacia ella, deseando desesperadamente recordar su nombre—. ¿Bebes… um…? —Bajé la mirada, sintiéndome como un idiota y queriendo estar en cualquier otro lugar en este momento.

—Priscilla.

_Bueno, recordaba la primera letra correctamente_. Chasqueé mis dedos y apunté al techo. —Bueno… Priscilla, ¿te sirvo una copa? Estoy a punto de volver a la Galería Victoriana. —_Por favor, di que no. _

—¡Sí! Me encantaría un Cosmo. —Habló con entusiasmo, sus ojos iluminándose al percibir cierto interés de mi parte. Me dio una profunda mirada y me encontré más que incómodo. Esto era algo que aguanté durante años en las mujeres. Lo había hecho por sexo, por supuesto. Quiero decir, ¿quién cogería si al menos no las dejas admirar y pretender estar halagado por sus intenciones? Pero en realidad no me gustaba, y había sido nada más que un juego para mí. Antes de Bella, mucho de lo que había estado haciendo habían sido juegos. _Había sido un idiota._

—¿Y qué dijo Emmett de mí?

—Dijo que estabas muy ocupado con tu trabajo y las Olimpiadas… y tu nueva novia

—Ahhh… bueno, te dijo la verdad al menos —dije, buscando una manera de salir de la habitación sin ser cruel—. Tengo una novia — _¡Y necesito alejarme de ti como . !_

—La vi antes en la cena. Es una pequeña cosa joven, ¿verdad? — Priscilla dio un paso más cerca y puso su mano en mi brazo, su voz mezclada con suficiente toxina para picar.

—No es tan joven —tragué un sorbo de vodka y rogué por algún acto de Dios para conseguir la mierda fuera de esta incómoda situación, cuando entró La Cucaracha con Bella a su lado.

_Allí está tu acto de Dios, idiota._

—Cariño. —Me separé de Priscilla y fui hacia Bella—. Estaba consiguiendo una bebida y me encontré con… um… Priscilla. —¡Maldita sea si no sabía su apellido, tampoco! Esto apestaba, y no tenía las habilidades para hacer esta mierda más, no que las hubiera tenido alguna vez, pero esto era incómodo como la mierda.

—Cullen. —Paul Langley me dio una mirada acusatoria—. Bella se estaba sintiendo un poco mareada y necesitaba tomar un descanso. Tomé su mano y puse mis labios en ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que necesito un poco de agua —dijo—. Me sentí de repente caliente y extraña.

—Aquí, quiero que te sientes y te conseguiré un poco de agua. —Pero antes de que pudiera moverme, allí estaba el bueno de Langley presionando un vaso de cristal en sus manos. Intenté telepatía metal con él. Puedes dejarnos ahora, Langley. No funcionó.

—Gracias, Paul. —Bella le dio una sonrisa rápida en agradecimiento y empezó a beber.

Maldición… esperaba que hubiera dejado la sala. Langley, el epítome de las costumbres que al parecer era, tendió su mano a Priscilla y se presentó.

—Paul Langley.

—Priscilla Banks. Encantada de conocerte.

_Maravilloso. Ahora, ¿pueden los dos irse juntos y follar en el baño o hablar detrás de nuestras espaldas o algo así? Cualquiera estaría jodidamente perfecto. _

Para mi buena fortuna, se alejaron y comenzaron una conversación. Volví a mirar a Bella y pregunté—: ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, mucho. —Miró a Paul y Priscilla y luego, de nuevo a mí. — ¿Quién es esa, Edward? —susurró.

—Una amiga de Ivan.

No se lo estaba comprando y me dio una mirada que escribía muerte segura si no confesaba. —¿Fue amiga tuya, también?

—No en realidad —ofrecí.

—¿Qué quiere decir _no en realidad_?

Hice una pausa, sin saber a dónde llevar esto desagradable. Un evento público de caridad no era el lugar, pero no siempre filtraba mis pensamientos de lo que sale de mi boca, por lo que seguí adelante de todos modos. —Quiere decir que salimos un tiempo juntos y no somos amigos en cualquier sentido de la palabra. No como tú y Langley son amigos. — Levanté una ceja.

—Está bien. Muy bien —dijo, con una larga mirada reflexiva hacia Priscilla y luego, de nuevo a mí, antes de terminar el resto de su agua. Hmmm… así que parecía que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar por el momento. Gracias. Dios. Ahora, si pudiéramos sólo escapar de La Cucaracha y Rubia Fresa, las cosas serían de oro.

—¿Vamos a volver a la galería? Debes tener legiones de fans aun esperando hablar contigo.

—Cierto —se rió, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Pero sí, realmente deberíamos volver. Quiero que Lady Percival consiga su pago esta noche. Ha estado escondida en la oscuridad por demasiado tiempo.

Mientras llevaba a Bella a la Galería Victoriana, no pude dejar de pensar que se estaba refiriendo a sí misma metafóricamente con esa última parte: Ha estado escondida en la oscuridad por demasiado tiempo. Eso me hizo feliz por alguna razón.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bella quedara atrapada en otra ronda de entrevistas y en cierto modo, me desvanecí en el fondo y la dejé hacer lo suyo. Estaba empezando su carrera y quería su éxito por varias razones. Uno, era su sueño, y dos, un buen trabajo en su campo elegido la mantendría en Londres conmigo. Estaba tan motivado como mi chica lo estaba.

—¿Disfrutando el espectáculo? —La voz de Emmett vino por mi hombro.

—Me alegro que pudieras venir esta noche. Hemos estado preguntándonos cuando nos honrarías con tu presencia. Bella quiere presentarte a su amiga —miré alrededor por Carmen en su vestido verde, pero no la vi.

—Mira, Emmett, había una pseudo amenaza entregada en mi oficina, hoy. No estoy terriblemente preocupado, pero quiero que sepas los detalles. —Le entregué el sobre de fotografías que había traído a lo largo de la noche, anticipando su asistencia. Era un firme creyente de que todo el mundo debería saber sobre las amenazas contra ellos, sin importar cuán insignificante fueran. Los locos nunca parecen mejorar, así que todos necesitaban saber lo que podría ser un problema potencial en el futuro.

Emmett y yo habíamos hecho esto muchas veces antes, así que no era nada nuevo. Gruñó ante las fotos mientras las hojeaba y después de un minuto, me entregó el lote completo. —Gracias, E, por ir con cuidado. Estoy seguro que todo se calmará cuando las Olimpiadas no sean más que un recuerdo. —Miró al trago en mi mano—. Al menos puedo esperar, ¿verdad?

—Es todo lo que podemos hacer, amigo —asentí, dándole una palmada en la espalda con una mano.

—Necesito tener algo en los labios de lo que estás teniendo. —Se despidió y fue al bar.

Cuidé mi vodka por unos minutos más antes de decidir que fumar sería la cosa. Bella todavía estaba demasiado ocupada para ser interrumpida, así que encontré a Neil y le dije a dónde me dirigía. Localicé una puerta de salida hacia el nivel de la calle, la sostuve abierta lo suficiente para poder volver de la misma manera que había salido, y avancé a la fría y fresca noche.

El cigarrillo sabía tan bien que creo que me puse un poco duro. Apenas unas horas más y estaremos en nuestro camino fuera Londres y la tendría toda para mí. Las luces y los sonidos de la ciudad eran un consuelo arremolinado con el humo perfumado que me envolvía como un manto. Mientras estaba allí y me entregaba a otro pitillo, me pregunté cómo nunca dejé el cigarrillo completamente. Realmente trataba de limitar mi consumo, pero lo había consumido por tanto tiempo que no sabía cómo dejarlo por completo. La adicción era un componente poderoso del cuerpo y el espíritu. Y el humo tenía más poder sobre mí que la nicotina. Supongo que un poco de ayuda profesional era necesaria, y era tiempo de enfrentar esa realidad, así como algunas otras.

Sentí la vibración contra mi pecho y me dio un gusto, porque me tomó un momento determinar lo que era. El viejo móvil de Bella en el bolsillo delantero de mi chaqueta. La cosa había estado silenciada por tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado que lo traía esta noche, pero por costumbre lo había cargado y encendido.

Lo saqué y vi la alerta de mensaje multimedia. Eso significaba una foto. Sentí que me volvía frío y reconocí la hoja aterradora del trozo de miedo en mi estómago. Presioné abrir y traté de respirar.

**ArmyOps ha enviado a Brynne un video de música en Spotify.**

¡Oh, mierda, no! Esto no está pasando justo ahora. Presioné aceptar contra mi mejor juicio, pero estaba obligado a mirar. El profesional en mí tenía que ver exactamente lo que era. Reconocí la canción al momento que empezó a sonar. _Closer_ de _Nine Inch Nails_. La que fue utilizada en el video de sexo con Bella. Lo dejé sonar porque tenía que hacerlo, pero se sintió mal durante toda la canción. Y era sólo el video musical oficial, y no el de Bella.

Gracias. Santa. Mierda.

Imágenes de un mono en una cruz, una cabeza de cerdo dando vueltas en algo, Trent Reznor en una máscara de cuero colgando de cadenas, usando alguna mordaza fetiche, y un diagrama médico del sexo femenino… Dejé de respirar en el momento que terminó y me quedé mirando la pantalla. ¿ArmyOps? ¿Quién carajo iba a enviar esta mierda? ¿Vulturi? Mi entendimiento con él era tan seguro como se podía obtener. James Vulturi estaba en Irak y no iba a ir a ninguna parte pronto, a menos que un cuerpo en una bolsa volviera a San Francisco si tenía esa suerte. Podría suceder, razoné.

El texto venía un poco más tarde:

**Bella, Ayúdame; he roto mis entrañas. Bella, Ayúdame; no tengo alma que vender. Bella, Ayúdame a escapar de mí mismo. Bella, Ayúdame a derribar mi razón. Bella, Ayúdame a ser alguien diferente. Bella, ¡AYÚDAME!**

Mis dedos definitivamente temblaban mientras respondía a ese lio monstruoso de palabras:

**¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?**

La respuesta fue inmediata:

**No tú, Cullen. Quiero a Bella. Apaga tu cigarrillo y vuelve a entrar a darle mi mensaje.**

Levanté mi cabeza y escaneé el perímetro y luego los tejados. ¡¿Este hijo de puta estaba sobre mí en estos momentos?! No creo que me haya movido tan rápido en mi vida, pero tenía un propósito y sólo era encontrar a Bella y sacarla de aquí.

Me metí de nuevo en el interior y empecé a correr. Tenía a Neil en el auricular y le conté en breve para informarlo.

—En las instalaciones de seguridad, acabo de recibir una llamada de amenaza de bomba. Están evacuando el lugar completo, E.

_¿Qué?_ Mi mente se tambaleó con conexiones, pero no había tiempo para jugar a Sherlock. —¡Quédate con Brynne y espérame! —labré.

Neil hizo una pausa antes de contestar. No era una buena señal.

—¡Carajo, no me digas que no estás con ella en este momento!

—Creo que se fue al baño de damas, y los del local se me acercaron… voy a encontrarla ahora.

Cambié de dirección y el sistema de alarmas se disparó. Realmente mi sangre corría rápido. Todas las salidas y las puertas empezaron a abrirse. Carmen salió de una puerta justo delante de mí y comenzó a correr como si estuviera en una carrera a pie, lo que era notable considerando los tacones que se había puesto esta noche. Su cabello estaba todo torcido, así como la falda de su vestido verde mientras huía.

No tenía tiempo para preguntar qué estaba haciendo, sin embargo; necesitaba encontrar a mi chica. Oí pasos detrás de mí y di la vuelta. Emmett. No se veía mujo mejor que Carmen con su cabello reorganizado y su camisa medio metida. Tuve que preguntarme si habían estado juntos allá atrás… ¡Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto!

—Amenaza de bomba. Eso es lo que es. —Hice un gesto a las luces intermitentes—. Todos están siendo evacuados.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡¿Todo esto es por mí?! —explotó Emmett.

—No conozco los detalles. Estaba afuera fumando cuando se disparó la alarma. Neil dijo a la seguridad que tenía una amenaza de bomba dentro y cerraron todo. Vamos a arreglarlo más tarde. ¡Sólo lárgate!

Dejé a Emmett y corrí a la Galería Victoriana. El lugar era un absoluto choque de locura. Personas gritando y corriendo alrededor por el pánico. Como yo.

_¡Bella, ¿dónde estás?! _

Busqué por un destello de vincapervinca en la multitud y no lo vi. Y mi corazón se hundió.

—¿La tienes? —Tenía a Neil de nuevo en el auricular.

—Aún no. He comprobado dos lavabos diferentes en ese piso. Vacíos. Le dije a Maggie que la llevara adelante si la veía en la salida a la calle donde están llevando a las personas. Voy a seguir buscando.

En mi desesperación pienso que habría hecho un pacto con el diablo si pudiera sólo para encontrar a mi chica sana y salva. Me dirigí de nuevo al ala donde Lady Percival estaba en pantalla, esperando que pudiera darme una pista. Recordé a Bella diciendo algo acerca de acceso a la habitación del fondo donde había ayudado cuando Lady Percival había sido trasladada de Rothvale a aquí por el espectáculo de esta noche. Busqué por una puerta y no estaba a más de diez pies, mezclada con la pared… El contorno del sello, y entonces un pequeño signo particular de privado marcado al mismo.

Giré la manija y empujé a una gran sala de trabajo de depósito con muchas puertas… y una estaba marcada inodoro.

—¡¿Bella?! —grité su nombre y apreté la mano fuertemente. Traté de abrirla pero estaba con llave.

—Estoy aquí —vino en una débil respuesta, pero alabados sean los ángeles, ¡era ella!

—¡Nena! Gracias Dios… —Traté de abrirla de nuevo—. Déjame entrar. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

El cierre de la puerta hizo clic y no perdí tiempo en abrir la última barrera entre mi chica y yo. La habría arrancado y arrojado si hubiera tenido la habilidad.

Se quedó pálida mirando con la mano sobre su boca, sudor salpicando su frente, en su hermoso vestido vincapervinca. ¡El más hermoso color en el sangriento mundo entero en este momento! Tal vez para siempre. No creía que alguna vez olvidara como me sentí en este momento. El crudo alivio al encontrarla casi me llevó a las rodillas en agradecimiento.

—¿Qué está pasando con la alarma de incendio? —preguntó.

—¿Estás bien? —Envolví los brazos a su alrededor pero llevó una mano a mi pecho para mantener la distancia.

—Acabo de vomitar, Edward. No te acerques. —Mantuve una mano sobre la boca—. No sé qué está mal conmigo. Gracias a Dios me acordé de este baño al estar tan cerca. Estaba aquí inclinada sobre el lavabo y las alarmas se dispararon…

—Oh, nena. —Besé su frente—. ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! No es un incendio, ¡pero una amenaza de bomba las activó! —Agarró su otra mano y empezó a tirar—. ¿Puedes caminar?

Su rostro palideció aún más pero revivió un poco. —¡Sí!

Llamé a Neil mientras salíamos de ese edificio.

La adrenalina tiene increíbles poderes en el cuerpo humano. Hay muchas pequeñas cosas por las que agradecer, pero la más grande de todas estaba a salvo en mis brazos.

* * *

…

**Que mierda habían** sido las últimas horas. Rumiaba sobre qué había pasado mientras conducía en la noche. Cambio de planes, había decidido tan pronto llegamos a casa. Llamé a Alice y le dejé saber que estábamos manejando esta noche hasta Somerset. Parecía sorprendida pero dijo que se alegraba de tenernos pronto y que la casa estaría abierta para que pudiéramos entrar cuando llegáramos.

Bella era un hueso un poco más duro de roer. No se sentía bien para una cosa y luego estaba preocupada por la amenaza de bomba y todos los cuados. Hasta ahora, no había habido ninguna explosión pero todo el desastre estaba en cada estación de noticias y fue clasificado como un riesgo terrorista. Tendría a mi gente investigando sobre la amenaza como medida obligatoria, pero lo que más me preocupaba eran los mensajes de esta noche en su celular. Quién fuera que los había enviado estaba cerca. Lo suficiente para verme fumando detrás de la Galería Nacional. Y si estaba lo suficientemente cerca para eso, entonces también estaba malditamente cerca de mi chica. Apenas podía darle sentido a los mensajes de texto, sólo la letra de la canción escrito con la añadidura del nombre de Bella. Me daba escalofríos, y hacía muy fácil la decisión de sacarla de la ciudad.

La miré durmiendo en el asiento del pasajero, su cabeza inclinada sobre la almohada que había traído. La llevé rápidamente fuera de la ciudad, y sabía que tendría que explicarlo luego, pero afortunadamente no había estado en un humor desafiante y me siguió la corriente con todo. Nos Nos habíamos cambiado a ropas normales, agarrado los bolsos, y golpeamos la M-4 por tres horas de viaje hacía la costa. Se agitó por dos horas de viaje y luego despertó con una pregunta directa. Habíamos cambiado a ropas normales, agarrado los bolsos, y golpeamos la M-4 por tres horas de viaje hacía la costa.

Se agitó por dos horas de viaje y luego despertó con una pregunta directa.

—¿Entonces vas a decirme por qué me arrastraste lejos esta noche cuando el plan había sido irnos en la mañana durante semanas?

—No quiero decirte porque no va a ser agradable que sepas y de por sí ya te estás sintiendo mal. —Le tomé la mano—. ¿Podemos esperar hasta mañana para hablar de esto?

Negó con la cabeza. —No.

—Nena… por favor, estás cansada y…

—Recuerda nuestro trato, Edward —me interrumpió—. Tengo que saberlo todo o no puedo confiar en ti.

El tono de su voz era muy duro y espantó la mierda en mí. Oh, recordaba muy bien nuestro acuerdo y odiaba lo que sabía. Pero también sabía a qué había acordado con Bella. Y si ocultarle la información nos separaba, entonces para mí no valía la pena pagar ese precio.

—Sí, recuerdo nuestro trato. —Busqué en mi bolsillo por su celular—. Un mensaje llegó a tu celular cuando estaba detrás fumando. Es por eso que no sabía dónde estabas. Había salido y la amenaza de bomba ocurrió de manera simultánea a ese mensaje en tu teléfono.

Alargó una mano temblorosa y lo tomó. —¿Edward? ¿Qué dice?

—Un video musical al inicio y luego un mensaje de alguien haciéndose llamar ArmyOps. —Coloqué mi mano en su brazo—. No tienes que escucharlo. Realmente no…

Su cara se veía absolutamente afligida por el miedo pero preguntó de todas formas—: ¿Es… es el video de… mí?

—¡No! Es sólo el video musical de la canción de los "Nine Inch Nails"… Mira, ¡no tienes que hacer esto Bella!

—¡Si, tengo que hacerlo! ¡Este mensaje es para mí! ¿No es así?

Asentí.

—Y si no estuviéramos juntos todavía me lo habrían enviado, ¿correcto?

—Supongo. Pero estamos juntos y quiero evitar que te preocupes por mierda así. Me mata, Bella. ¡Me mata jodidamente verte así!

Empezó a llorar. Era el tipo de llanto silencioso. La forma en que normalmente lloraba, y de alguna manera, el silencio de sus lágrimas parecía estar gritando ruidosamente en el auto..

—Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo, Edward —resopló—. Quieres protegerme porque realmente te preocupas.

—Lo hago, nena. Te amo tanto. No quiero que tengas que ver ese pedazo de mier…

Presionó iniciar y la canción sonó mientras se reproducía el video. La miré y contuve el aliento.

Bella se mantuvo compuesta durante toda la cosa, viéndolo hasta el final, con toda su temática fetichista de científico-loco de mierda. No tuve ninguna indicación de ella respecto a cómo se sentía viéndolo. Al menos, no por fuera. No podía saber.

Sin embargo, sabía cómo me sentí al verla. Totalmente indefenso.

Entonces llegó a la parte del mensaje de texto.

—¿Estaba ahí? ¡¿Viéndote fumar?! ¡Oh mierda! —Llevó la mano a su boca de nuevo y se atragantó—. ¡Détente!

¡Mierda! Desafié las leyes de la física y de tránsito, pero de alguna manera logré estacionar a un lado. Estuvo fuera y vomitando sobre los arbustos en el instante en que se detuvieron los neumáticos. Sostuve su cabello y froté su espalda. ¿Podía esta noche ponerse peor?

—¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? —jadeó—. ¿Puedes conseguirme una servilleta o algo así? Saqué algunas toallas de la guantera y cogí una botella de agua para que se enjuagara la boca. Y mantuve la boca cerrada, positivamente seguro de que estaba teniendo una experiencia extracorpórea. Esto simplemente no podía estar ocurriendo en este momento.

—Me siento mejor —jadeó—. Sea lo que sea que fue esta noche parece haber pasado. —Poco a poco se enderezó y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno—. ¡Dios!

—Lo siento tanto, nena. Estás enferma y te estoy arrastrando en un viaje por carretera y todo está tan regiamente jodido…

—Pero estás aquí conmigo —exclamó—, y vas a ayudarme en lo que sea que fue esa mierda en mi teléfono, ¿no? —Me miró, sus ojos aún húmedos, su pecho aún agitado por estar con nauseas en los arbustos, y absolutamente increíble para mí a causa de su valentía.

—Lo haré, Bella. —Di el par de pasos que nos separaban y la atraje cerca. Se acomodó en mis brazos y apoyó la mejilla en mi pecho—. Voy a estar aquí en cada paso del camino para mantenerte a salvo. Estoy hasta el fondo, ¿recuerdas?

Asintió. —También estoy hasta el fondo, Edward.

—Bien. Todo va a estar bien, nena. —Froté arriba y abajo su espalda y la sentí relajarse un poco.

—Es bueno que te sientas mejor. Y sólo hueles un poquito a vómito. —Besé la cima de su cabeza y me apretó en las costillas—. Pero tenemos que salir de la carretera. No falta mucho y quiero meterte en la cama para que puedas descansar. Jasper es doctor. Puede revisarte mañana después de que hayas dormido.

—De acuerdo. Qué infierno de noche, ¿no?

—Eres una cita divertida, Señorita Swan. —La coloqué en su asiento—. Pero creo que prefiero que nos quedemos en casa que salir contigo. —La besé en la frente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se rió y me alegré que aún pudiera sacarle una sonrisa después de la noche tan jodida que acabábamos de tener.

—¿Puedes oler el océano? —pregunté después de avanzar un poco más.

—Sí. Me recuerda a casa. Crecí con el olor del mar. —Miró por la ventana—. Cuéntame sobre Hannah y su familia.

Me pregunté si el recuerdo de su casa que había traído era triste, pero decidí no entrometerme. Era algo para tal vez otro momento.

—Bueno, Alice es cinco años mayor que yo y mandona como el infierno, pero ama a su hermano menor. Somos muy unidos… probablemente porque perdimos a nuestra mamá a tan temprana edad. Nos unimos juntos cuando se fue. Nuestro papá, Alice y yo.

—Suena muy agradable, Edward… lo mucho que se preocupan por los otros.

—No puedo esperar para que te conozcan. Jasper es un buen tipo. Es un doctor, como dije antes, y practica en el pueblo en Kilve. Su casa es llamada Halborough, una antigua finca de la familia de Jasper , los Withlock . Estas grandes casas en el registro histórico son difíciles de mantener así que hacen alojamientos y desayunos ejecutados por Alice, junto con la crianza de tres fabulosos niños.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres y edades?

—Colin tendrá trece en noviembre. Jordan acaba de cumplir once y mi princesa de hadas que tengo por sobrina, la pequeña Zara, fue una gran sorpresa para todos en el momento en que llegó este mes hace cinco años. —No pude evitar la sonrisa al pensar en Zara. Tenía una debilidad por las niñas pequeñas—. Ella es algo más, te lo digo. Esa pequeña señorita deja atrás a sus hermanos.

—No puedo esperar para conocer a Zara, entonces. Es bueno ver a una mujer que puede controlar a todos los hombres en su vida, especialmente a tan temprana edad.

—Bueno, tendrás tu oportunidad en la mañana, porque ya llegamos.

Entré en el camino de grava que corría en un semicírculo hasta la casa gregoriana de piedra pálida. Había habido cierta mezcla de influencias arquitectónicas durante los siglos a lo largo de varias remodelaciones. Las ventanas góticas y puntos eran un bonito detalle si querías histórico. Todavía era una casa de buen aspecto y dado que estaba sobre la costa, no estaba mal para una casa de campo junto al mar. Eso siempre me causó risa. De acuerdo con Jasper, Halborough había sido el retiro de verano para su familia hace doscientos años cuando necesitaban alejarse de la ciudad. Si esto era una casa de campo, entonces ¿qué consideraban esas personas una casa?

—Dios, Edward, esto es increíble. —Miró la fachada y parecía impresionada—. Es precioso. No puedo esperar por un recorrido.

—Mañana. —Reuní nuestras maletas del baúl y cerré el auto. — Tiempo de llevarte a la cama. Necesitas dormir.

Me siguió hasta la puerta de entrada lateral que estaba abierta tal como Hannah había prometido.

—Lo que necesito es una ducha —murmuró detrás de mí.

—Puedes tener un baño si quieres. Las habitaciones están muy bien equipadas —susurré mientras la llevaba a la escalera principal. Sabía que suite quería para nosotros cuando llame a Hannah y le pregunté. La azul en la esquina del ala oeste con la vista completa al océano por todo el camino hasta Welsh Coast a través de la bahía.

Bella estuvo impresionada cuando abrí la puerta y la llevé dentro. Podía decirlo por su expresión. Creo que se quedó sin palabras cuando sus ojos recorrieron la habitación.

—¡Edward! Esto es… simplemente impresionante. —Me sonrió ampliamente y se veía feliz—. Gracias por traerme aquí. —Pero entonces bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza ligeramente—. Lamento que esta noche fuera un desastre.

—Ven aquí, nena. —Abrí los brazos y esperé a que se moviera.

Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí y la levanté, dejándola envolver sus piernas a mí alrededor en la manera que amaba. Intenté besarla en los labios pero se alejó y en su lugar me dio el cuello.

—Necesito tomar una ducha y cepillarme los dientes antes de que hagamos algo —murmuró en mi oído.

—No vamos a hacer nada. Vas a dormir después de tomar tu ducha, tu baño o lo que sea que vayas a tomar.

—Oye. —Levantó la cabeza y me miró—. ¿Me está negando su cuerpo, señor Cullen

Estoy seguro que era la última cosa que esperaba me preguntara. — Um… por qué… err… No, señorita Swan. Nunca haría una cosa tan estúpida como negarle mi cuerpo cuando está tan obviamente necesitada de él.

—Qué bien, porque me siento mucho mejor ahora. Mucho mejor… — Sostuvo mi cara en ambas manos y me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

—Ahhh, puedo ver que lo estás. —Se flexionó contra mi verga y nos apretó más juntos con sus piernas a mí alrededor.

—Y puedo _sentir_ que está completamente de acuerdo con mi plan, señor Cullen.

_Bueno, por supuesto que lo estoy cuando tengo tus piernas envueltas alrededor de mi culo y mi verga contra una parte tuya muy bonita._

Nos llevé cuidadosamente al baño y la dejé sobre sus pies. Encontré el interruptor de la luz y disfruté de su segundo jadeo cuando tuvo una mirada de la bañera y la vista.

—¿Es el océano fuera de esa ventana? ¡Dios mío! Es tan hermoso aquí apenas puedo soportarlo.

Me reí. —Ahora, no estoy tan seguro de si estás más interesada en la bañera o en violarme.

—Pero puedo ser tan multi-tareas como tú, bebé —dijo, tirando de su sudadera sobre su cabeza y dejándola caer.

—¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que amo cuando me llamas bebé?

Su espectáculo de striptease iba a ser tan malditamente bueno que en verdad ya podía sentir mi cuerpo empezar a zumbar por todas partes.

—Tal vez lo has dicho una o dos veces.

Se quitó la camisera y fue cuando lo vi.

—Estás usando tu collar.

Me asintió, de pie en sujetador de encaje azul y el colgante de corazón que le había dado al inicio de nuestra noche infernal.

—Cuando nos cambiamos de ropa no quise quitármelo. —Llevó sus ojos a los míos y tocó el corazón.

—¿Y eso? —pregunté.

—Porque tú me lo diste, y dijiste que me amabas y…

—No quiero que te lo quites —espeté en medio de la frase.

—…porque dijiste que estabas hasta el fondo.

—Lo estoy. Contigo, Bella, lo estoy, y lo he estado desde el principio.

Quería decir cada palabra. Sabía que lo quería. Lo entendí tan claro como el cristal y ahora no había vuelta atrás con ella.

_Hasta el fondo es para siempre, nena_.

Cuando llegué a mi chica, le mostré lo mucho que verdaderamente la necesitaba, y se lo dije también con palabras. Supe entonces que la mejor apuesta en mi vida no había sido las cartas que había jugado, sino esa noche en una calle de Londres, cuando una hermosa chica americana intentaba caminar en la oscuridad, y jugué la mano más importante que alguna vez había tenido, y fue un asunto de… **todo o nada**.

* * *

**El final?...bueno esto fue todo ****….como se han dado cuenta aún faltan muchas cosas que resolver en esta historia y si …..existe una tercera parte …pero aun no ve la luz! Así que por el momento hasta aquí llegamos ….les prometo que cuando salga la tercera parte si aún quieren la adaptare! **

**Bueno tengo otra historia en puerta ….es una traducción …..la iniciare el 15 de abril asi que espero me sigan leyendo….. es una historia muy original, emotiva…..bueno muy Edward y Bella **

**Nos vemos… muchas gracias por el apoyo…recomienden la historia **


End file.
